High Tension
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: A royal family comes to Namimori in search of safety. To protect the Heir, Cylest Victorian, they blackmail a certain skylark by using their power to potentially destroy his beloved town. She and Kyoya are two different peas in a pot, however, they share one thing in common...their love for fighting. Will they hate each other or come together and possibly, fall in love. Hibari ooc
1. Introduction, The Devil's Heat

Hey guys Universal Sweetheart at your service again

I decided one day, Hey why don't I do a KhR fan fic so yep here it is the thing is, I don't watch it a lot but from my crazy obsession with Hibari and experience through reading some fan fic with Hibari from Fish and Chipz i felt evermore strongly to complete one, so...

tell me what you think and to save my fantasy and satisfy my hopes...please review^^

I'm really nervous about this and i don't know if it will make it, oh yea, and i always see people put this above thier stories that the don't own the anime, so yea...I don't own KHR! just a couple characters like Cylest and Shebird and...umm...anou...well its not done so i'll just cramp up a couple extra character when needed lol

anywayz REVIEW

Universal Sweetheart

* * *

Chapter 1

Heat

Cylest twisted the door knob, over and over again.

_This is bad, very bad_

She had just heard a couple bullets go off on the floor above her. But _he_ was on that floor, yes, Hibari was was on the fourth floor, and hearing those bullets were no other than that muscular man, bunny, firing off Hibari.

_Poor Hibari, this is all my fault, it's all my fault! Velor had taught me to stop going to the aviary, Dad had warned me not to sneak out! and i brought _**him **_with me, well, not technically, but, Its still my fault he's all hurt now, I'm at the center of all this damn commotion!_

She knelt down onto the cold floor inside the dark room she had been locked up in for almost an hour. From her hair, she pulled out the flower that had pulled back the front section on the left side of her hair. From that flower she managed to take out the hair pin that had kept it attached to the clip, and she put it in the key hole, and carefully, she began turning it over and over again a couple of times.

Her head throbbed like crazy and her neck burned as if a choker was around her neck that was on fire, but even through all of this she knew she needed to find the strength to push all the pain aside. She had to be strong, even if it meant pretending.

Eventually the door managed to open and stumbling a couple times while getting up, she came out turning to her left looking straight to a dead end of the huge hall that was long enough to hold almost 20 rooms.

Cylest dashed a glance over her shoulder just in time to see Hibari running towards her as she stood in the empty hallway. He grabbed Cylest's hand as he ran through the hall heading for a dead end in the glass building.

"Hi-Hibari-san" She said while he pulled her while they ran. Trying to catch up with him was one thing, but trying desperately to catch her breath was another.

Cylest didn't know where he was heading, but all they could see was a glass wall at the end of the hall and footsteps catching up with them as they ran along the third floor.

Hibari didn't hesitate, but without further ado jumped out the building through the glass wall plummeting a hundred feet below. As they fell Cylest could feel a bullet pass right by her ears, splitting a strand of her hair accompanied by the adrenaline as they fell into the river. She only thing she could do was place her hand between her legs to prevent the dress from lifting up or even worse completely come off by the humidity they were going through.

She dived right into the water along with Hibari who had released her hand while they were falling.

Cylest was the last to come up from the water but as she came up Hibari pushed her back down.

"Not yet" he said, then went down with her.

She looked from under the water at the huge building that immediately exploded sending glasses and steel all over the place, luckily they had swam further away from the building before they came up to see it explode.

They swam over to the bank of the river both out of breath and struggling to move since it seemed as if they were just returning from a travel tour through hell. Well, maybe not yet. Cylest turned to Hibari who was bleeding from his shoulder; he gripped it as he looked down on the wound that only made the agonizing pain worse.

"Hibari-san" She crawled over to him to look at the gun wound, gladly the bullet wasn't still in there but the blood seemed to just endlessly run out, since now the entire right side of his shirt was completely drenched in blood and water while he was sitting up in his little puddle of his own blood. Cylest gasped, at first she didn't know what to do, but she immediately remembered and with nothing to use, she had no other choice than to switch into survival mode. She looked down and grabbed on to the end of her knee length blue summer dress and ripped from the bottom to her waist and down again creating a split in the dress. She folded the excess cloth in two and tied it above the wound. She made the first knot loosely still holding the ends…

"Forgive me"

She tightened it with all her strength and Hibari bit down on his lips fighting the pain that now seemed to be ripping his heart out. After a few more one and two knots Hibari was now trying to catch his breath, this would be his second fatal blow, first it was his ribs and now his right arm. He looked at the soaked through Cylest that was panting about half as much as him. She was gazing up at the half exploded building. It was then he saw on her neck the finger marks from when she was being choked almost half to death. The wounds were a little blackish purple, but Cylest didn't seem to notice, or maybe she did but just didn't care. She too was covered in blood, _h_is_ blood_. Her hands were painted in it from nursing his wounds earlier, her dress also, but only a smudge, instead it was soaked, clasping on her skin, outlining whichever _part_ on her body it choose at the moment, there was bosom, and then her hips, but it all ended at her waist by the ripped away cloth that gave a good view of her scar less thigh as she sat on her legs with her hand between her thighs pushing it on the ground to keep her body wait up. But as much as she looked tumbled down, tired, weak and feeble, the look in her glassy silver eyes didn't change, the sparks were there, so was the determination, followed by her entire face expression, her lips closed almost making a frown, but as soon as she recognized Hibari was staring at her she turned around and smiled.

_That smile_

She was even more beautifully than before, the back drop of the river added to the scene, the shimmering blue water along with the glistening sun. Her light brown hair soaked with water, her eyes closed as she smiled reassuringly, yes, that smile. Those soft tender pink lips forming a perfect curve.

She opened her eyes to look at Hibari's emotionless face as he stared deeply at her. She sighed.

"I know this is not the moment for this, but" she said nervously

"I'm so sorry!" She said holding down her head in a formal apology.

Hibari chuckled.

She looked up; his hand was over his mouth as he looked away chuckling. Her cheeks immediately burned hot red.

_Epic embarrassment…_

He looked back at her as she sat there staring at him with deep remorse.

She was looking down in the tarnished sand beneath them that had seaweed and a couple broken pieces of glasses, luckily she was sitting on any, wouldn't want a cut down there, no girl would.

She looked up at him; they were both staring at each other until-

"My my, we left you for about ten minutes and look what we came back to find" a voice said, they looked to the right to notice a silhouette coming up that was dazzling in the heat of the sun.

Hibari shot a glance at him, he gritted his teeth, He was a well-built muscular man that had a western accent accompanied by his solider attire. He was in baggy solider pants that were cut off close to the knee by high solider boots made out of thick leather; he wore a tight green marina that exposed his robust hairy chest. He held in his hand a huge shot gun, the world's most disgusting professional jackass, also one that won't die, since that's what Hibari has been trying to do since the afternoon.

"Bunny, how many times have I told you to be nice to the people we kill" a girl said walking up to them on the opposite side of the bank. She had light pink hair in two ponytails and wore a priestess like black dress that swung lightly off her body. She had around her waist her knife sachet that she threw her knives out of that seemed as if it would automatically regenerate, as far as Hibari and Cylest could remember, she was always throwing knives at them but never did they see it end. Automatic Regenerating Knife sachet they thought. Well only Cylest was thinking the last part. Lol.

She walked up to them.

"Hey stick boy, your stupid toy broke my arm" Bunny gestured to his limp hand that showed no movement than the twitching fingers that moved a couple times.

Hibari smiled

Bunny's eyebrow twitched, "You think this is a joke!" he shouted on top of the voice, "well how about this?"

He fired a shot that was way too breath space away from Cylest's exposed thigh, although it hadn't catch her, her leg had a little slit that slowly began bleeding, it did hurt.

"Bunny, don't kill her, that's our pay"

"But K-Kim, if our pay starts giving trouble by bringing along unwanted guests, wat do you want us to do?" He asked sarcastically waving the gun in his hand.

She sighed.

Bunny walked up to the two and leaned over to Cylest, Hibari was about to land a strike when Cylest through sand into the man's eyes sending him on the ground rubbing his eyes.

"Hibari- san, run!"

She screamed out at him as she got up. She turned around to him with tears welling in her eyes

"I can't afford for you to get hurt anymore, so please, go, run!"

Hibari couldn't believe it, wait, he could, they were in this entire problem only because they wanted her, but still, he had a duty, she asked him to protect her before, now wasn't the time to step out.

His thoughts were interrupted by k-Kim who came running towards them

Hibari blocked her attack with his tonfa and then pushed her away. She landed on both legs, and reached into her sachet and pulled out ten knives. This was bad, K-Kim was a long ranged fighter unlike Hibari who was the opposite, and all he could do was dodge until he was close enough to give a fatal blow. On the other hand, Bunny got up, and with red burning eyes spotted Cylest who was staring at him trembling. He walked over to her, his shadow overcasting her as she crawled on the sand shivering and trembling looking up at the terrifying man. She gasped as she felt him kneel down pinning her onto the ground, by holding down her wrists with one hand as he sat on top of her leaning over making it impossible for her to move.

"If Mr. Boss had told me that you were gonna be such a hell of a beauty, I woulda doubled the deal"

She struggled underneath him.

"Get-get off of me"

"Well, you are the daughter of-"

She spat in his face

"My my aren't you a forceful one"

She gasped

"Haven't they taught you shouldn't spit on people" He said pointing his finger at her while speaking in a correcting tone.

As Hibari dodged he glanced over to see bunny on top of Cylest.

"Well..."Bunny continued

"I must admit they thought you how to dress" He said in a lustful tone

Cylest looked down to see that the wet dress was giving a good print layout of her chest, she gasped.

_Just one of the days in your life when you feel bold and decide not to wear a bra…it had to be today…out of all the 365 days_

Bunny slipped his hand up her dress and over her left breast.

"No- no! _ah_"

He smiled.

Both Hibari and K-Kim froze when they heard Cylest moan softly repeatedly. They looked over to Bunny who was on top of Cylest with his hand inside of her clothes.

Both of them turned instant pale statues that were white and motionless looking at the two on the ground.

K-Kim knife flew right cross Bunny face that stopped laughing and looked up at her. Her face was burning red as she screamed after Bunny.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

_"My m_y", he said realizing what he was doing in a sarcastic tone, "it seems I got _a little carried_ away, he held Cylest by the both her wrist and took her up as she swayed of her feet. She was breathing silently, her cheeks burning red; both her eyes closed almost as if she was unconscious, but luckily she opened her eyes and looked over to Hibari who stood there with his tonfas giving Bunny a wicked ass stare.

"Whatcha looking at me like that for boy, it's not my fault she's a hell of a perfect 10" He looked back at Cylest and licked her arm. His long tongue caressing her skin.

"st-stop" she begged.

Hibari launched after Bunny, but surprisingly from out of nowhere, bunny raised his shot gun and gave a direct shot on Hibari's other arm, Hibari fell on the ground holding on to his other shoulder.

"Hibari-san!" Cylest shouted, but bunny flew her on the ground, there was a loud thump as her body crashed on the sand.

Hibari looked up only to see Bunny in front of him; Bunny digged him deeper into the ground by holding his collar and slamming him countless times on the surface of the sand. He began punching him in his stomach. Bunny laughed with pleasure as he landed direct hits in Hibari's fatal points including the three stabs that K-Kim had given him with one of her knives. She had stabbed him and the third time twisted it in his side, if he hadn't been more careful she would had done it over and over again, but luckily he escaped and sadly the blade of the knife still a laid set inside of his side since the handle was broken off. With Bunny hitting him there over and over again he could feel the knife gigging deeper.

"You little hindrance, all we had to do was collect the girl without those frigging mafia's interrupting and then we buck up on **you**" he gritted his teeth

He landed a next hit but this time in his face on his left cheek. Hibari looked over to Cylest who was crawling towards him.

"Hi-Hibari san"

He wasn't certain of it, but after looking properly, he realized she was bleeding, a trail of blood on the sand as she pulled her body along the ground.

When Bunny had flung her on the the ground , she landed on some pieces of glasses that were sticking out, the had cut her deeply and when she turned some were still implanted in her black. Her dress was now soak in blood, _her _blood

"You!" Hibari shouted as he looked back up at Bunny, he was down to his last ounce of strength, He managed to use his tonfa to block Bunny's next punch.

"Eh" Bunny exclaimed surprised, "you had that much strength left in you, shouldn't your hands be paralyzed, you **are** aware of what my bullets do"

Bunny, took his gun holding it back ways and raised it in the air, he carried it down with all his strength, something Hibari wasn't expecting, and planted it his stomach. Blood immediately came up from Hibari's mouth and Cylest gasped inches away from him.

K-Kim came on top of Cylest back and with a devilish grin she raised one of her knives.

Cylest stretched out her hand trying to reach for Hibari who was looking at her while his eyes were slowly closing, she stretched out her fingers, and they were almost touching his, just a little further. He was so weak, so hurt, he had been trying to protect her, trying so hard, and right now she believed that at least having him know that she was still there for him was the best thing that she could do, she believed in him, she knew he could, she knew he would, she won't let him die, just a little bit further, her fingers just needed to go, a little bit further.

Cylest screamed, the knife went straight through her palm and then again and again and again, K-Kim kept stabbing her repeatedly. Hibari's eyes widened

_No, no, stop, stop now_

Bunny looked over at K-Kim.

"K-Kim you need to get a hold of yourself"

K-Kim immediately snapped out of it, and got off from on top of Cylest and stood looking down at her.

"Sorry, my dark side sorta took over"

Bunny walked over to Cylest whop was still mumbling something while she held her hand. He stooped down beside her.

"Huh, what is it your saying?"

He listened clearer, leaning over towards he as she mumbled again

"Hi-Hibari-san" she continued turned on her back, then like before, began stretching out her hand reaching out for him

"You Bitch" He said pissed, standing up.

"Don't you know when you've reached you limit, does he even look like he's coming to save you!, saving people? don't make me laugh!"

He turned the shotgun in his hand and pointed it to Hibari, and without hesitation pulled the trigger

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Oh god Bunny, you didn't have to shot him three times" K-Kim said lifting Cylest off her feet

Cylest looked down at Hibari's motionless body, His eyes were half open, and gazing at the spot that Cylest was at. she looked struck with terror, her eyes wide open.

_That never happened, IT NEVER DID._

"Time to go"

"NO!" she shrugged out of K-Kim's grasp and ran to Hibari. She clasped both her palms over his jaws.

"Hibari"

Her voice cracked as she began crying looking down on was pale, and his skin began get colder and colder. Her fingers trembled as she held his cheeks,marking his face with blood. There was a drop of water, then another, then another; her tears began wetting his cheeks.

She looked down on him, his blood tainted his lips, and without hesitation, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Wow, anyway let's go Cinderella"

k-Kim said while zipping up her sachet.

The rain slowly began pouring down, beating on the surface of the river in front them. The water soaked the sand and of course all four of them as they stood in the rain. The rain beat on Hibari's body. It made Cylest as pissed as ever, it was as if the rain was treating him like the ground, it didn't realize he was there, it didn't realize it was landing on him. And although they were just drops of water, she was sure it must have hurt, it was coming down so heavily, it was falling so hard.

"Find me…Kyoya"

Bunny came over her and flung her body over his shoulder. She didn't resist, she couldn't. She was weak, past her limit, there was no strength left at all, only the energy that kept her five senses running, not even a twitch from the finger, it was almost as if, she was..dead

_At least this way I get to see him as I leave_, she thought

He would come, He will find me, He will

Hibari could see her disappearing little by little.

_Their taking her, move! why won't this body move!_

He tried, and tried, not even a twitch or a batter from his lashes, nothing…

_Unforgivable, they think it's the end…?_

_How foolish of them…_

_It's only the beginning_

* * *

so...what ya think, plz review, your reviews determine whether or not a chapter 2, and that doesn't include you animecuteness caz you nag me at skool about it -_- ( mentally pushes her off Wolmer's school balcony and watch her plummet to the ground a couple feet below)

muhahahahaha

plz review^^


	2. Book one, The Devil Salutations

**Hello there all High Tension readers, sorry i took so long to post up chapter 2. Have you ever been in a situation when your studying while writing and then you forget that your laptop needs to charge. And just as you say," Yippee I'm done" a thing pops up on your screen and says 'out of power find a next battery source' and then, you know, computer goes bye bye. **

**And you go "what the **"**

**And computer goes "..."**

**And you go " NOOOOO"**

**And computer goes " ( windows closing down sound)**

**PS****. all files that were opened weren't saved**

**Well yea, that happened to me...two times. Wahhhhhhhhhh, ( still having after effects of other lost data that were open at the moment)**

**The first chapter was kinda like an introduction and as you can see book 1, its mainly about how they reached in that situation, trust me book one is short almost like 6 chaps, so read and don't mind the spelling, seriously..don't ^^'**

* * *

**High Tension**

**Book One**

**The Devil's Salutations**

The rain beat heavily on the roof of the aviary and Cylest pulled out her umbrella as she stood at the door way. She cocked out the edges of her umbrella and gripped on tighter to the cage of her new bird. She took one last glance on it, a tiny cute golden-yellow female fluffy bird, with small cute black eyes and a broad orange adorable beak; she was round the size and comparison of a lawn tennis ball, just simply gullible. Cylest dashed out onto the road and walking with all her strength came up to a limousine that she sneakily entered after dashing a couple gazes left and right, towards her and where she was coming from, then she went in slam the door and the vehicle.

"I can't always bring you out young master"

"Please, Velor you know how much I like birds, plus, how many times have i told you not to call me that"

Velor turned around and smiled at Cylest.

"Fine, I'll make sure to enter from the back gate...Cylest"

"Yea"

She turned to her little new bird who chirped every now and then flapping her wings.

Cylest tip toed with the cage in her hand through the hall. The maids had helped her this far and now it was her duty to make it pass her Dad's office, pass the green's room, study room and to the east wing of the mansion that belonged to her.

"Cylest Tzkumi Yuri Victorian"

Cylest turned around at the sound of her entire name.

"You didn't have to call it all out dad" She said irritated.

"Then let me complete it... 'The forty-seventh'"

"Ughhh" She hated the name, She felt like it was coded on her forehead, at the very thought she rubbed her forehead making sure there was no engravement or tattooed name.

How shameful.

"What are you doing?"

"Just remembering how much I'm the property of you" She said with a pout.

"Come on now darling" he launched off her with open arms to embrace her, "You know how much papa loves you" instead; the cage was smashed into his face.

"Hmph. you're so cold" He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"So you've brought another pet" he gestured to the bird that looked up at him.

"Yes as it turns out, I couldn't leave him behind"

"I see, 3 years ago you were-"

"I'm going now" she said cutting him off

"But we just started talking"

"I know where this is leading" she continued walking away

"But Tzkumi"

"Don't call me that, and it's the same thing everyday"

She stomped away leaving him behind.

* * *

After putting down the cage by her bed she went out on her porch and looked through her telescope.

Surprisingly, the bird opened the cage on his own and flew and sat on top of her shoulder. He began chirping as he too started enjoying the view.

Cylest had a wide view of her entire backyard which was the entire town of Namimori. She looked through her telescope at a group of thugs who were smuggling money from an old lady. Although the elder struggled to keep her purse to herself, the group of boys insisted on taking money from her.

Cylest sighed.

They wore the Namimori middle school uniform, so hence forth she knew what was going to happen next.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…1"

Just as she said one, a boy was hit from behind, then the other thrown into the wall, also accompanied by a hit in the stomach that caused him to cough up blood.

She rested her jaw on her hand as she sat back watching the fight.

She had been in Namimori for two weeks now with her mother and father. Cylest was practically obvious royalty. She was the 47th crown of the Great Victorian family that she really didn't care about. Money and power was at her usage but she gave most of interest to animals and her 'wild_ pleasures'_. She surpassed her father by skill and intelligence, she overthrew her mother when it came to true beauty, but only on the quality, she did not possess. According to her mother, Elodea, true lady- like manners did not include personal pleasure from torturing and looking down on others.

Cylest couldn't care less of whatever her mother had to say. Her room door opened.

Speaking of the devil.

"Darling, I have something important to discuss with you"

Her mother came in and sat on one of the few chairs that were in Cylest's room. She wore a light brown dress with her usual gold earrings and necklaces, her normal every day wear.

How disgusting.

Cylest already knew where this conversation was heading, it had been going on for three days, and she thought just maybe today, she should give in.

"Although I realize that we have been nagging about it for very long now, I think it you should really attend the school"

Meanwhile on the outside back to the fight. Hibari flashed his tonfa, getting rid of most of the blood that was on it. Hopefully someone would find the herbivores and call the ambulance.

He started down the sidewalk when he heard a car driving slowly behind him, no, not a car, but cars. They car pulled up next to him and the window whined down.

"Are you Hibari Kyoya"

"Tsk" he looked away, _more troublesome people_

"This is something very important, you must remember us, **we offered the deal**."

* * *

Cylest waited for the pause and then turned around to her mother.

"Fine, I will go"

Her mother jumped to her feet and immediately ran and hugged her.

"I'm so glad; you'll finally get to live a life like a normal girl! Instead of being prisoned in this castle" She looked around in the large room when she said the last sentence.

Although her parents were annoying and 'hated by their own daughter', Cylest always knew that sometimes she and her mom had a few things in common, she **did** want to get out of the huge mansion, and she wanted to go to school. Not for the friends or learning part, but only because she wanted to see what the outside world was like.

After her mom bragged about how she 'had a feeling' that today she would say yes and already purchase her Namimori middle school uniform, she left Cylest in the room along with Cylest's high maid servant, Amay.

"Amay"

"Yes young master"

"Again with the formalities"

"My apologies, Cylest"

"Will you accompany me to school every day?"

"No, you- my apologies, Cylest"

Cylest sighed and sunk down in the chair.

The first time father spoke of this he said she would have a body guard who would follow her to and fro from school. But who in their right mind wouldn't take the offer, plus, father needed someone with great skill. Cylest thought about everything. Finally she figured it out, for full protection the person would have to be with her throughout the entire day, and so that this wouldn't be suspicious, this person had to blend in with the crowd, plus, hiring a new body guard and sending him with her was just too suspicious, a new girl entering the school with a well-built average man who is supposed to be a student. Naaa. So therefore, it had to be a person people were familiar with at the school, plus, it had to be someone who was protective and doesn't draw trouble to themselves.

"Well Amay, can you please take my new pet to our own aviary"

"Yes Cylest"

"Oh yes, and please ensure that tomorrow i have a portfolio for the person who will be my personal bodyguard"

"As you which, Cylest"

Cylest opened her eyes to be greeted by her daily morning routine. A maid would wake her up, and then bring her belongings to the already prepared hot bath, accompanied by Amay who would wash her back, then Amay who would help brush her hair, after which is followed by helping her to dress.

Instead of her usual gown, she was dressed in a dark grey short skirt, a yellowish vest that was over a white shirt with a blue bow around her neck. She wore navy blue socks and a shiny black choose that had a 3 inch high heel that clattered when she went down the glass staircase. She held in her hand, Her briefcase with her things and and her new bodyguard's portfolio she planned to read in the car.

"Wow, look at my beautiful daughter!" Her father said around the table while eating.

"Wow look at the time" she replied dashing a glance at her watch and then at the food around the table took it up and headed to the door.

"She just ignored me didn't she?"

"Get used to it darling" Elodea replied.

The car pulled up at Namimori high and Cylest stepped out. Everyone was looking at her as she walked through the parted crowd. They were wearing the same uniform, they were all almost roughly at the same age, but, they all didn't pull up at the school in a huge limousine that was centered between two others escorted by a group of policeman.

_Father couldn't make it less obvious._

She sighed.

"We would like to welcome a very new student to our classroom today"

Cylest stepped in.

"Madam Cylest Tzkumi Yuri Victorian"

They all looked at her.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself your highness?"

"Huh"

Her eyebrow twitched. _She's using that term too._

"Well…firstly, please do not approach me as_ your highness_ (she dashed a glance at the teacher who shrieked), young master, Madam, royalty or any other given terms, you can call me Cylest, I am easily disgusted by those terms and also people who are weak and are easlily trampled. Do not crowd around me, I'm not claustrophobic, its just a mere case of hating people, i rather do things on my own because I do not need help from people who are not capable of handling a situation."

The class was silent including the teacher.

"Well, since you do not intend on showing me where I can sit, I guess I'll just choose on my own."

The teacher felt ashamed, she had been so interrupted by the fact of what Cylest said that she had forgotten about showing her a seat.

_How awful, I think I already made a bad impression; well it's their fault for using that term._

The entire math's class was easy, it turned out that Cylest came at the school when they were taking exams, of course she didn't intend to sit and do anything while the others did their exams, but after taking the test paper and completing it in five minutes (although the teacher strongly refused but offered after her threat) She grew bored for the next 45 minutes and asked to be excused carrying her bag with her as she leaved the classroom.

They school seemed fine so far, apart from the glances and the stares. It seemed perfectly fine. She twirled in the hallway and twirled and twirled until she felt dizzy and stopped. She walked straight ahead until she bucked up on a room door.

She turned the knob and went inside to sit down. The entire room looked really elegant almost like an office. She was sitting on the couch looking around when she realized that in front of her was a chess board.

"Ah" She smiled. She began reaching for the empty box.

Just then the door opened and closed and Cylest looked up.

She saw standing at the door a boy with short black hair with an m shaped bang. He had sharp grey eyes and wore the a long-sleeved, white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes, and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with a committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve.

_This must be the discipline committee._

_Wait-_

"Tonfa-dude"

Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

_Did she just call me-?_

"Herbivore"

Don't be mistaken, Cylest was the one who said those words.

"What did you just say?"

"Isn't that the common name you give to everyone around you?"

He stared at the girl sitting on the couch

"How does it feel, to be called that very name?"

_Now, she's beginning to irritate me._

"Herbivores like you, should be bitten to death"

"Don't be fooled, I don't know where your mouth's been, so people like you, should try going to hell"

She crossed her leg and relaxed in the chair. She looked at him again and that's when she recognized his tonfa. She got up and walked to him.

"This is when you hit me"

Hibari smirked, she was making this even better, she was enjoying it, so why shouldn't I, he thought, she drew his interest, such an odd girl.

He aimed right for her head but to his surprise she caught the tonfa, in her hand that was breath space from her face. He went wide eyed; she was more interesting than a he thought. She was a good fighter, she was almost on his level, and she was good at fighting

"You're moving a little slow"

Hibari looked up at Cylest

"What happened to your spikes?"

No, Hibari thought, not only was she fighting him, she was anticipating his moves.

Hibari maneuvered his next hand to her stomach and this time he managed to barely graze her skin, splitting into the uniform.

Cylest laughed out and sat back down.

_She's taking this as a joke._

She pulled from her bag a file and handed it to Hibari.

"My father must have spoken to you already, but I'm here to give you a choice, knowing him, it must have been a threat."

_She knows, she knows about the deal._

Yesterday on Hibari's way home, a car pulled up beside him and a man stepped out and kindly asked him to come or else matters might have gotten out of hand hurting not only him but his beloved-

"I don't know what threat he placed upon you, but** I** can cancel it"

"And who do you think you are herbivore"

"I am Cylest Tzkumi Yuri Victorian, the fourth-seventh"

_ Yuk I actually said it_

Hibari looked her from head to toe.

Dark brown straight hair, glassy silver eyes ( which was obviously the first thing you'd pick up), pale skin and pink lips. Her uniform suited her well and she did look like royalty,exactly like the picture he was shown, yes it was her, there was no doubting it.

She gestured to the empty couch facing her with the small table between.

"A game of chess and you'll be free"

_I have no time to play games. _He turned to walk away

"I **am** his daughter and I **have** the power to choose another, whatever he holds against you will be given back to you too, only a game of chess"

He stooped midair; he paused and turned around to her.

"And if I lose herbivore"

"The threat remains and you do as I say, keep in mind, you will become my personnel bodyguard"

He walked over to the empty couch and sat.

"Also, you will get to be punished" he said adding to the bet

"Punished you say...fine, add it to the bet, so rest assured for the game, it **is** my first time"

They had started playing after Cylest fixed the game and chose the black set.

A long silence pulled between them as they played for what seemed like almost half an hour, both moving wisely and trying to be as skillful and interrupted.

"You seem very good at this game"

Hibari stared back at her

"You also don't seem to talk much"

He moved one of his rooks

"Though, you seem like you'll be an interesting player in my games"

"You haven't won yet"

"_My,_ I guess your right"

She took one of his knights

He gritted his teeth and looked up at her.

"It's a mere game for me, but for you it seems quite important, a life and death situation I ask?" She said teasingly

"Hmph, I can't help, but look forward to after I win this game" Hibari answered her.

"You make foolish bets and decisions" He continued, taking down her queen that was left wide open, she was left with only 5 players while he had 9.

She giggled.

"Like I said, you are a good player, but don't be fooled"

Hibari looked up at Cylest

"As the daughter of the great Victorian family, it is at utmost importance that I am taught the etiquettes of my era, chess, is just a mere boards man game"

"So you lied"

"How smartly figured out, also, my decisions aren't foolish"

He looked at the board, whichever way she took it, she was going to lose, he just took her queen and she only had one move left.

"Cylest, translated, _worthy sacrifice, _It's in the way I act and the way I play, It gives me a lot of privileges, even against people, to move at my usage, even at the chance to say.."

She moved her king.

"…checkmate"

Hibari's eyes widened.

She won.

* * *

**Well guys that it and wait for Chapter 2, and please don't mind the Grammatical error**

**Oh yea, shout out to_ Fish and Chip_s and_ Anime cuteness_, my first reviewers, thank you so much!**


	3. The Devil's Game

**Chapter 3 up, just wanted to tell my tow reviewers thanks alot and to all the others who read, don't**

**feel scared to review**

**Universal Sweetheart**

* * *

**Book 1**

**Chapter 3**

**The Devil's Game**

Cylest closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed. The rest of the day after meeting with her new bodyguard was awful, she returned back to class and was given nothing more stares accompanied by whispers. After school was over she was carried home by her limousine escorted once again by police officers on bike. Cylest was just nothing but annoyed on her way back to the mansion.

She was firstly greeted by her maidens at the door but she was too tired to associate with them.

Then by Amay, but she was too tired to acknowledge her.

Then on her way to the east wing, her father, but she was too busy to divert her attention too such a low ranked being.

Now she needed to go_ there_ she needed to go to her_ special area,_ she needed _that place_, to be in that surrounding, but before she could do that, her left wrist and her side ached in pain and agony. She pulled of the vest accompanied by her shirt. Standing in the full length mirror that showed her bruised side that was revealed.

_Just a little bit closer, and I'd end up seeing __**blood**_

She retrieved from her closet, her first aid kit and dressed her bruised side and tended to her wound. The maids could have done it but in this situation she felt more self-dependent in doing what had to be done. It was in no time that she reached her personal area in the mansion where no one could enter but her and Amay.

She walked up to the huge door almost twice her height and ridiculously big. She walked over beside the door that had an insert code section. She dialed in the code and the huge doors opened to reveal the beautiful scenery of the hidden room in the mansion.

It was her own and very special personalized inside forest. It was beautiful. The see-through glass ceiling and the huge trees with vines growing around them. The entire place was crowed, sorry, invaded by nature.

It was beautiful. You could hear the chirping birds, see them fly above the tree and hear a man made waterfall not far off in the distance. Cylest called it, 'the essence of nature' aka 'where-I-go-when-i'm-pissed-/-upset-/-or sad- place'

It took no time for Cylest's little bird to fly and land on her shoulder.

"Hey there little one. Are you willing to follow me to my fountain?

It chirped and she gave a weary smile.

A new little friend.

She turned to Amay.

"If you please"

"As you wish Master Cylest"

"Thank-", she paused in her sentence, "What did you call me"

Amay looked up from her bow

"In order to keep formalities and to acknowledge you properly-"

"It's okay"

Cylest walked off.

_Now I have no time for that I need to get there I needed to reach there._

Cylest came up to a huge pool. In the middle, it was crowded with about 7 trees in a circle, this part of her indoor forest was known as the heart.

She stepped into the pool; it got deeper and deeper as she went in, though it merely reached her a little above her waist when she reached the center of the pool.

She walked through a gap in one of the trees and turn around to see the fountain in the middle. The space could be in comparison to the size of a regular bathroom, not small, but enough to please her.

She sat in the water and leaned over resting her head in her arms and began to cry. She pulled her feet's up to her chest as she swallowed do a teaspoon of reality. She was truly someone to fear, holding the reputation of someone fearful; also with the way she treated and acted with people. She was brave, strong, triumphant, but the truth was that deep inside she was…weak.

The day flashed passed her eyes, the way she acted in class, her threat to the teacher, and the way she acted to tonfa-dude. How long will it continue, how long will she have to keep up the acted, all she wanted to do was to live a normal life, all she earned today was more hatred, more disgust and it's all she could feed on, all she could take in. It became a part of her daily ritual. Hate, punish, hurt, pity and then in return she'd consume their hatred. They all hated her, she could feel it, and it was there, the never ending hatred.

The thing that pained her most was not only at school, but at home.

The truth was those people in the mansion, Sir Victorian and Mistress Elodea, they weren't her parents, and maybe you'd think that means she wasn't royalty, the truth was, she is, but they….weren't. After witnessing her entire family being assassinated, her father's twin brother adopted her as his own, and pretended to hold the kingdom until Cylest was old enough to control it.

No one knew about the family being killed other than Her mother's family. The outside believed that Sir Victorian simply took the hand of another woman, but the truth was he wasn't even Sir Victorian, he was the twin brother that wasn't chosen to take the linage. Only Amay her servant who served her from she was a child, knew everything about the twisted fate. She too witnessed the crime. But Cylest was the one, who witness it all.

But this was worse, how could she continue the dynasty, leading it as the head ruler until she would bear a child. She was scared, she was weak, although she had acquired intelligence, skillful talents, she was spectacular because...she had it, but the emotional division of having the power to control and the strength to carry on an ongoing era and also to represent the previous 46 generation that had served as one of the great noble families of the queen, would she have to put on another show of act, another facade?

She rubbed her eyes, Amay was now standing behind her and she had sensed her presence.

"Amay, you are the only person I have, what should I do?

The tears strolled down her cheeks

"Use you armor my mistress"

She knelt down and hugged her master

" But,I am so tired, of this mask; I don't even like the people at my school or this so called life"

She expounded on the word 'life', gesturing to the area around her

"Aren't you satisfied with –?"

"Yes but I'd rather if father was here"

Amay looked down on her young master. There was pity in her eyes as she stared down at the beautiful 16 year old that was trembling in her arms, wet with red nose.

_She hasn't grown, she hasn't grown at all, has 10 years really passed by so quickly, since, __**that incident.**_

"Master Cylest, weeping won't work, as _Cylest,_ my worthy sacrifice; you need to spread your wings and fly."

Cylest looked back up at her, drying her tears.

"You always say that"

"I always will"

Cylest smiled.

It was only in this area that Amay got the chance to speak to Cylest without using formalities. Cylest had asked not to use formalities but instead to be herself.

A silence pulled on to reduce the tension that was in the air.

"Now that we are in here, let me ask you again young master. Would you like to discuss your day?"

"Fine"

Cylest told her about the entire day, speaking about the ridiculous stares,she spoke about tonfa-dude which led her to pointing out her bruised wrist, that since she showed Amay she didn't take her eyes off it, even while Cylest made signs and gestures with hands while she spoke her day, Amay repeatedly maked a mental note to herself to tend to the wound once she returned to the room.

"So, How about I tell you what is going to happen for your afternoon"

"What" she said

"You have a meeting with Hibari Kyoya in the next hour and a half, followed by the signing of the documents you father has reviewed considering the estates purchases and the well care of the business company, also you have a –"

"Tonfa-dude"

"He was quite curious" Cylest said

"As you explained it seems your father has a tight grip on him" Amay replied

"Exactly, even after offering twice as much on the deal he still went against it in order to cancel the met"

"Your father never fails in finding what matters most to people and use it against them"

"Mm him, that bastard"

Both laughed. Cylest stared up at Amay. Amay looked the same as he did 10 years ago, she still had thin brown her, with her thin lips and a quite average figure.

Amay's beeper came on and she was needed in the maiden's quarter

"I'll have to take my leave now"

"I understand"

And with that Amay left Cylest in the fountain as she gazed up at her little fountain spring.

Cylest spent the next hour watering some flowers and playing with her fluffy bird. She walked through the forest enjoying her free time when suddenly Amay stormed in.

"Young master! Your guest is waiting"

"Eh"

"Hibari Kyoya"

"Oh…Tonfa-dude"

Hibari was seated in a huge room, he was pissed and upset. Having to take time from his afternoon to come to this huge mansion and wait for what seemed like half an hour. He swore, as she stepped through that door he was going to hit her.

Sadly when the door opened Amay stepped in instead, followed by Cylest with a bunch of papers in her hand.

_Great not only do I have him to do but all these estates to sign off._

"So" She said sitting down into the chair while crossing her legs. She was in a puffy white shirt with a long foot length read skirt that started a little below her bosom. Her brown hair up did with a few strands at the front and the bunned ponytail had a huge red bow that matched her skirt. She wore a thick layer of red lipstick on her lips that made them look more cursive. She practically looked like the daughter of a count from the late Elizabethan era.

She decided to sign off some of the papers while she talked with him for the while. She was multitasked but her agility wasn't one that was most likely up to date

_Damn 315 estates,_ she glanced up from the sheet of papers of the first stack.

"Firstly let's play a game"

"I not interested with anymore of your tricks"

"Don't worry; this game is only against time"

She took up a hour glass

"An hour, to go through all of this"

He didn't reply, he just stared at the hour glass that was now started to move when she rested it on the table

"Yesterday you were given a chance and sadly you failed" she glanced at him with a smile on her face as she said this.

_She's practically rubbing it in_

"As of tomorrow you'll be accompanying me to school, which includes, being here in the morning to carry me to school and bringing me back home safely"

"…"

"Do you understand?"

He sat there giving her that dead ass stare, He didn't like being looked down at and worse, controlled, but he had to risk his dignity, something special to him was at risk.

"Do you understand?" She said irritated hating having to repeat herself.

He sighed.

"Yes"

"Hmph, for a second there I thought you were going to call me he- "

"-herbivore" he finished, both his and hers sentence

She giggled while her eyebrow twitched covering it with sarcasm

"You seem to enjoy calling people that, it makes me wonder, is it the only thing in your vocabulary"

She smiled and continued

"How about Jackass and dimwit and worthless and piece of shit, wait, those one more likely suit you"

She giggled once more

_Forget the contract, I'm killing this bitch._

Cylest flashed through the papers and now she was on her next document, the first thing she saw was so frightening she said it out loud

"NAMIMORI TOWN ON THE WAITING LIST!"

Hibari wasn't surprised.

"Father is planning to buy the entire town and sell it! I mean, it is by right property of the queen but why take it back when that was so many years ago"

She glanced up at Hibari who was looking straight at her. Just then something popped up in her mind.

"Hey, wait, HI-BA-RI" She sounded out his name

"That's your last name! and the name of the late family who founded this land!"

"But it was already discovered by the" she continued but paused, everything was falling into place.

She then saw Hibari get up and walked over to the window that gave a wide view of the entire Namimori town.

"So that's what he used against you"

She got up and trailed his steps ending near the window directly behind him.

"He's using your pride, your dignity, your _possession"_

"Isn't he your father" he said

"Is he my father?" she replied turning the statement into a question.

"What I want to ask, is how you blocked my attack"

"Oh... well"

She went back and sat down, this time in the seat he was sitting; now she was facing him as he leaned against the window pane.

"I learned how to fight using close combat, but not everyone is perfect… My close combat has fault, I only can defend"

A smirk flashed across Hibari's face. Her eyes sharpened as she stared at him

"But that doesn't mean…" She took up the butter knife and flung it off Hibari heading straight for his head.

"…I don't know how to attack"

Effortlessly he caught the knife by the handle and turned to her.

"Why" he asked.

"I caught a glance of your smirk, wanting to use my weakness as an advantage?"

"For what now?" he said with a smile he had been caught.

She walked back up to him, this time closer facing him leaving barely space between their chests

"For what now you ask? of course, to kill me, but that...won't be happening"

He felt something on his wrist followed by a clicking sound.

He looked down to see what looked like a bracelet on his hand, but no, this wasn't a bracelet, it was some sort of, tracking device.

"The approximate range is at the same distance of our houses apart, anymore further, and your side of the contract falls"

He gritted his teeth

"Also your under surveillance 22/7 and any problems is immediately reported and also, If I die-"

Her voice became softer and she leaned on to him

"This device was made so that once my heartbeat stops for more than 5 minutes; it sends a shock signal damaging your pulse, killing you with over 200 volts through your body"

"Isn't that a little too much herbivore?"

"As my personal bodyguard, you're not even supposed to be living miles away from me"

There was a knock on the door.

"You may enter"

Elodea strolled in to find her daughter inches away from the wickedly handsome teen.

She gasped.

_Crap, is she going to talk about the clothes, I already used half my confidence to make it out the room door, then to talk to tonfa-due, what now, she pulls out a dress from one of those hidden closets around the house_ (no like seriously, somehow when her mother saw her in something she didn't like she would offer her a dress from out the middle of nowhere!)

"Cylest!" she said reaching over to where they were standing in what seemed like seconds

_Oh no here it comes,_ She whined in her mind

"If you told me your new personal bodyguard you didn't want was so cute, I would have taken him up instead"

She said flirting rubbing her body against him.

Cylest entire body cracked into pieces, she was going to vomit

Hibari on the other hand saw it as normal, he stood there in his general posture with his hand folded across his chest in a lay-back yet demanding stance.

But _who was this woma_n, it didn't take long for his question to be answered

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my daughter what else"

_Oh, their family, seems like Cylest was the first to realize it was a shitty family and I don't know, started living._

Cylest made a mental note to herself,_ never bring strangers home._

"Oh my God what are you wearing?"

She turned to face her mother who was staring at her in disgust

"Put on something better, like to bring up your cleavage and your hips"

"Mother!" _Does she realize she's standing right beside a boy, plus, when is she going to let go of his hand, it's almost like a clinging 5 year old or something._

"You look like the young Integra from the hellsing organization or something"

Cylest gasped, she didn't even know who the hell that was!

"Let go of him"

"Why"

Cylest shot her mother a glance, from Elodea's point of view, a dark wave of aura was around Cylest

She backed off and went to the door

"Fine, but your nothing but mean"

She closed the door behind her

"And you nothing but a (censored words, not allowed on fan fiction, sorry)" She said under her breath

_A bag of herbivores_, Hibari thought

"Oh yea," Cylest said turning around," I'll ask that you refrain from calling me a herbivore"

His eyebrow twitched

"Cylest is okay"

"Pfft"

"Now...kindly..."

She gave a way too sarcastic smile.

"**Take your leave"**

That was it, that was the last straw, he is going to kill her, and really nice, making sure he enjoyed every last moment too.

"What gives you the power to tell me what to do?" He said get ready to slam her head into the wall, he pulled up his sleeves

"The contract, the fact you're in my house and the hour glass"

He turned to see the last spec of sand, fall into the bottom section.

Mental thought for leaving

Hibari's reason: 0

Cylest's reason: 3

Bing Bing Bing, Cylest wins

"Well your stupid game is nothing but over" and with that he walked over to the door.

"Over? We merely ran out of time "She said in a correcting tone

"Don't stray too far, a lot of my bodyguards die in a day you know"

He didn't even glance behind his shoulder; he just gritted his teeth and slammed the door behind him.

She sighed, but this was followed by a devilish grin.

"How delightful, it seems, like my game has actually just begun"

* * *

**Review review Review**

** and plz tell me if she seems Mary sue**

**oooo that rhymes**

**Oh yea and thank you**


	4. The Devil's Fear

**Chapter 4**

**The Devil's Fear**

Cylest eyes slowly opened her eyes and turned in the bed. she groaned and yawned as Amay came and woke her up.

"What is it Amay?" She said irritated sitting up in the bed.

"Master Cylest, your body guard is downstairs waiting for you" Amay said with a bow

"What?" Cylest rubbed her eyes a couple times.

She looked through the porch door to realize that the sun hadn't even come out yet.

"What the hell?" She gritted her teeth.

_That little…._

She lousily walked down the steps of the 5th floor and as she came down. She then looked up from her face palm to see Hibari waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed"

"For what?"

"To go to school"

_Where else herbivore._

"Sure, I'll be back in the five hours"

She turned around to ascend the stairs.

"What?"

"Oh I see you don't understand"

She turned around, her night wear flowing in the air as she span.

"Well…I need about three hours of sleep and 2 to get ready"

Hibari flashed one of his dead ass stare at her.

She sighed.

Hibari and Cylest were now walking on the road on their way to school. The sun had eventually come out and it was still sunrise. He was enjoying the light with all its glory yet the sky seemed cloudy as if it would rain. He walked as the breeze gently blew and the birds flew above. He turned to the death toned Cylest who was next to him.

An aura was above her as she used her bag to block away the sun,_ it burns, it burns, It freaking burns._ Other than that she mumbled and moaned about how shitty and disgusting the day was and something about wanting to run a mile from him and cause the bracelet to go off.

_Herbivores, so simple minded with a small limit of intelligence lower than a handicap_

She shivered anytime the breeze blew, her hair looked like a mess, she looked as if she hadn't waked up yet and forgot to take a bath. Actually, she didn't wake up good and refused to bathe since the morning seemed to be chilly even though the maids offered warm water instead.

She turned throught the gates of Namimori middle and both she and Hibari split to go different ways. Well Hibari did.

"Where are you going?" She asked him peeking out from the bag.

He continued walking.

"I'm talking to you"

He still continued walking.

Fine if you insist. She started walking back ways, heading towards the gate.

He turned around hoping she got pissed off and walk away but instead she was heading out the school gate.

"Where are you going?"

"1.6 kilometer makes a mile…_right?"_

_Whats wrong with her I don't have time to deal with math right now_

"Bye-bi!" She turned and darted down the street

"Tch I have time to waste on herbivores like you…plus why bring up a question like that?"

He turned around to walk and that's when it hit him.

He gripped his tonfas and began running after Cylest who was obviously nowhere in sight.

Cylest felt like she was a car on a highway. How many houses had she passed now, how many streets have she passed too? She just kept on running over and over again until-

"Kyaaaa!'

She fell on the ground face flat. She got back up sitting on both legs. She looked down to see that she had stepped in what was supposed to be water but instead it was car oil. And in the delicate shoes she slipped and fell.

She gazed down to see her clothes soaked in the dark black substance.

"Ughhh"

It was awful all over her clothes, she looked down on the vest, then the skirt and then…there was a shadow.

She turned around to find Hibari standing behind her.

"Hehehehehehe what are you doing here?" She said laughing sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

Although there was a role of thunder she wasn't sure whether it was nature's plan or was it just its way of adding a dramatic effect to the demonic Hibari that was standing above her.

Cylest didn't know which one to be more upset about, the fact that everyone was seeing her in such oily and dirty clothes or the fact that Hibari was pulling her by her collar back onto school grounds with her heels drawing on the ground.

"Hey"

She looked up from her bang to Hibari who had stopped pulling her and reached in the courtyard.

"You could have defended yourself back there"

Cylest recalled back into her memories. Right, after Hibari was standing over her, he pulled out one of his tonfas and with a flash of light, he hit her in her head sending her unconscious for twenty minutes, until five minutes ago when she woke up.

"I know" She said in an upset tone

"So why didn't you?"

_I've seen you fight before, you blocked my attack with that that perfect reflex of yours._

"Didn't feel like it…plus I won't fight in clothes like these" She gestured down to her messy clothes

Now that she thought about it, it was almost eight and school would begin soon. There's no way she was gonna stay in these clothes!

She shrugged out his hand and went in front of him.

"Bring me home now so I can get a change of clothes!"

"Eh, getting demanding again aren't we"

"Hmph, I need to change…**now"**

_That's it_

He pulled back out his tonfas and went in an attack stance. He launched after her and was heading for her waist when she dodged. He smiled and attacked her upper body; luckily she had defended herself blocking it with her right hand and with her left sent a punch after his face. Hibari dodged it just in time. He noticed as it passed his face a few split ends danced away in the air. He simply took the chance and went down to kick her sending her off her feet. But Cylest had no intention of falling down making her clothes become more untidy. As his feet were inches away with his hand blocking his head in an act of defense. She used his hand as a hoist stepping on it and flicking back ways in midair and landed on the ground; her feet making perfect harmony with the dirt.

Hibari smiled, this was more than delight

"So do you feel like fighting now?"

"You can say that" She said with a smile flipping the dark brown hair over her shoulder

"Hey Hibari….how about you stop holding back" she added

He smiled once more. What they both didn't realize was the crowd that was beginning to cluster around them. Also the rain slowly started to come down. The crowd however had no intention of missing this event. Most of them used their bags to cover their head and some watched from the corridors and under the tree

Tsuna and Gokudera were walking through the court when they realized a crowd. They walked in and pushed through only to come face to face with Hibari fighting a girl.

A girl from the crowd mumbled. "Hey it's the new transfer girl"

"Transfer girl?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry judame; I'm sure Hibari will beat her" he said in an optimistic tone.

Tsuna went death panned

"That's not the point, he's fighting a girl" in said in soliloquy

They both paid attention to the fight

"I hope those people taught you to fight well"

"Don't worry you're not the only one with a weapon here."

She took the helm of her skirt and pulled it up.

Luckily Hibari wasn't the nose bleed or the instant drop back type, he merely narrowed his eyes on her wondering what she was going to pull from up there.

From a leg band she had she pulled out foldable equipment. When she opened it up it was a

"Bow?"

"Hey, I know you're not supposed to help the enemy, but make this fight a little better and kick me that bag"

She gestured to her school bag and he walked over and picked it up

"Only if you can get it from me" He said teasingly

He opened the bag to see that there were books and pencils.

_Pfft._

He emptied it out. That's when he heard steels shaking and went back into the bag, how smart, it had a hidden compartment. He lifted the bottom of the briefcase-like bag to reveal around fifteen arrows pointed and ready to be fired using the bow she had in her hand.

"Are you going to use that to fight me?"

"Yup, it's my favorite weapon"

She smiled, "but…give the arrows to me"

"Try and get them"

She gritted her teeth and ran towards him.

He through the bag up in the air. They rain had started coming down heavier now, but that wasn't going to stop them.

_Time to get serious; this will end by the time that bag reaches the ground._

Hibari's POV: _herbivores like you should be bitten to death  
_

Cylest POV_: Time to send this dog astray back to the hound_

She was the first to attack. While running she flung the bow after him. It was a perfect throw. The hilt of the bow was heading for his stomach in intense speed but what shocked him.. was that the bow had shifted from its current state into a spear. With his quick agility he slightly turned and the spear went a little deep into his side taking a good amount of flesh from his skin and through his jacket that he always wore hanging off his shoulder. The spear was long and quite sharp, good enough to make a clean hole in any human in split seconds, he was more than lucky it didn't hit any of his organ. It went right into the wall along with his jacket and as he looked around, his face met her punch along with his stomach that followed after, that sent him stumbling, but not enough to fall.

"H-Hibari san got hit!" Tsuna said in disbelief

"Unbelievable" Gokudera mumbled

Hibari looked up at Cylest

_I see... that attack was something to distract me while she got in range to hit me from a blind spot_

Hibari had to admit, he did a stupid thing, getting distracted by the shape shifting bow slash arrow, but, it's not every day you get to see an equipment like that, yet she had hit him. He looked down and spat out the blood that had come out his stomach

_That was no ordinary punch_

He looked up

_What the Fu-_

He was face to face with the arrow that was in the bow.

_When did she-_

"You spend too much time thinking, stop trying to solve my movements, anticipate them. From the moment I hit you, that was my advantage."

Hibari didn't see it, but from the crowds POV it was clear enough. The moment she hit him she had slid through the dirt and past him over to the wall that had the spear intact. She turned it back into a bow as she held the spear by clicking an invisible button and ran up the wall, and caught the falling bag with the arrows took one out and when she landed pulled the arrow on the bow and pointed it in Hibari's face who was vomiting blood.

"Meet my weapon, it's my Sparrow' half spare half bow and arrow. My arrows are straight and my bow and spear is made out of the best steel quality, plus, I can change its property by clicking this button"

She tapped the back of the bow showing him a little invisible button that could be easily missed.

"That punch you got in your stomach, is called the Gukerrren Maken, it's a fighting style passed down by different combat warrior that sends a vibration through your body, in other words, a shockwave. Of course, its suppose to temporarily relief your muscles after a while, but, with those little conductors of yours…" She looked down on his Tonfas which were of course steel, "That shockwave was amplified damaging your nervous system."

_So that explains all of this._

He leaned over and vomited again, this time the blood splattered on the ground and it caught Cylest attention. The blood slowly began blending in with the small puddle that both of them were in that was created by the rain.

"I never thought you were so strong-" He was said

He looked up on Cylest who was shivering like a leaf. The arrow fell out her bow and she fell to her knees with the bow in her hand

"Hey what's happening to her, he didn't even touch her" Tsuna said looking on Cylest who was on the ground shivering

Hibari just looked at her

_N-no it's Blood, not…blood…anything but…blood_

A flash of her past came cross her mind and she screamed out covering her face.

Hibari's eyes widened, _what's happening to her?_

"I don't know what is happening to you, but this seems like a perfect opportunity"

He was ready to hit her; he gripped his tonfas, which was the wrong thing to do.

The electric wave that was still in the Tonfas passed through him shocking him again. He landed forwards onto Cylest.

He landed right on her lap, the tonfa then struck her Bow which she held in her hand.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"No no no no no, both of them are in the water and that thing has electricity running thr-"

There was a huge explosion where Cylest and Hibari were and then after a steam and smoke that arose from their body.

"No!" Tsuna ran out the crowd and towards them but Gokudera stopped him.

"Gokudera kun"

"Judame…we don't know if…" He held down his head

Tsuna finally understood, Electricity could still be there and he might get shocked "I...I see"

Reborn jumped off the classroom window and turned around no longer facing the previous battle.

"She seems to be quite an interesting one"

* * *

Hibari's eyes opened. He was in the infirmary. He sat up in the bed and looked to his right. The curtains were pulled on a hanger that indicated the room, it said, Double bed

_Double bed?_

That must mean.

He turned to his left so see Cylest who was already awake up and looking out the window.

She turned and looked at him as she leaned on the window pane.

"First note dumbass, never lean on someone who has conductible equipment after you've been electrocuted, secondly, because you did that and we were both soak, WE ALMOST GOT HYDROELECTROCUTED!"

"Tch" He was about to get up when a sudden pain hit him in the stomach

"Are you ok"

"Yes"

"Yea your right because after getting cut with a spare and you your wound hasn't healed and you force yourself and feel pain…yea you're alright" She said sarcastically walking over to him.

She walked over to the bed and rested her hand on his stomach, as it reached there it was stopped by his hand that squeezed her wrist tightly.

"What are you doing?"

"The nurse isn't here, so I'll have to check and see if it's okay"

"I don't want you touching me"

"You didn't seem to mind it an hour ago"

His eyes widened

"Come on" She said sounding like a drunk, "You even let me changed your clothes"

His eyes widened once more, that's when he looked down and realized he wasn't in his usual uniform but instead, a different suit of clothes.

"You!"

"Your tonfas are across the room so when you're ready to hit me feel free to crawl your way to the second chair on the right, please avoid vomiting blood, making noise and dying on school property"

_She's enjoying this_

"Now…just relax"

He felt her hand slide up his shirt and slowly began removing the bandage. She pulled his shirt further up and all Hibari could feel was the cold breeze coming in from the window and her warm fingers touching his skin.

"I guess I'm quite lucky since most of my body was in the puddle unlike you. I woke up in here earlier and saw them bringing you in. It was...aumm, intersting cause as far as I remember it went something like this:

* * *

Cylest sat up in the bed just in time to see the disciplinary committee bringing in their president.

"We will have to-"

"GET AWAY"

"But President-"

"I can do it myself, just go!"

"O-okay"

Hibari rested half of his body on the bed. His breathing was heavy, he was bleeding and he was soaked from the rain.

"I-I'll have the nurse look at it" She said running to the door.

As she passed him he grabbed her hand He stood up straight.

"I SAID, I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

Cylest screamed on the inside but on the outside she just watched him.

_He's scary, freaking scary_

He slowly went tipsy and fell on her again, she landing on the ground since he was way too heavy for her. She was on her rear with her hands keeping her up and he was positioned right between her legs with his face in her chest.

"EEK!" she shrieked

She felt his breath kissing her chest. She could also feel her skirt hem all the way up to her waist. Followed by that she was wet and soak, she could see her pink bra printing out since she took off the vest. Hibari's face was on her boob and he was wet and they were wet and the ground was getting wet and HELL this was not a good position for someone to see you in if they pulled the curtains right now.

She shrugged from under him and managed to turn him over.

"With the nurse absent, I'll have to dress your wounds, and change your clothes."

She looked at him. He was breathing heavily and he was in a lot of pain, he was soakfrom head to toe, his hair wet and dripping as he started making a puddle beneath him.

_Damn your cute when you're in pain_

She sighed in defeat.

* * *

"So I owe you"

"Oh no…your my bodyguard I take fully responsibility"

He went silent again.

She finally managed to pull off the first layer of the bandage.

"Your wound opened up" She said staring at the soak cotton, "That's what you get for trying to sit up"

She pulled the first aid towards her that was on a tray and started redressing the wound.

"I'm sorry"

"…"

"I shouldn't be so bossy; we are the same ages after all and…" She sighed.

"Why did you start crying?"

"Eh"

"When I vomited and I looked up at you…"

"Oh, umm, you see" she pushed away the tray and pulled down his shirt from the wound

He jumped of the bed and walked to the window pane

"EH! YOU PRETENDED YOU COULDN'T MOVE AND YOU MADE ME DRESS THAT WOUND FOR YOU FEELING SORRY WHEN YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT ON YOUR OWN"

He smiled, "Answer the question"

"Fine…

"I have…"

"Hemophobia"

She looked at Hibari who just gave her his usual dead ass stare

"I know, I know, I'm a really good fighter who can kill and send you to the hospital but my weakness in extreme combat is…blood…so…laugh"

"No…but there must be a cause" He said instead

"Yes there is" She held down her head

"Then tell me"

"No…its secret"

He thought for a while.

"Your scared of blood right"

"…Very…"

"I'm going to bite someone to death and bring them back to you bleeding" He headed for the door

"No!" she grabbed on to his arm and looked up to him

He stopped and turned to her,

"Fine…I'll tell you my secret"

She placed her finger over his lips

"…But promise not to tell anyone…"

* * *

"Judame...are you alright" Gokudera asked

"Y-yea" Tsuna replied

They were in class waiting for the subject to begin. They had just returned after watching the fight

_The truth is, I feel guilty for watching what happened, maybe I should go and look for her at the nurses office_

_"_Maybe you should Tsuna"

"AHHHHHH" Tsuna screamed getting up from his seat

"How many times have I told you to stop reading my mind reborn!"

"Aren't you gonna look for the girl?"

"I-I guess"

* * *

**Please Review, I'm thinking about ending this story anywayz, I don't feel the motivation to write it like I did at first and people aren't even reading it! Maybe I should end it -_-**

**But please review and give me you ideas**


	5. The Devil's Secret

**_hope u enjoy and please please please review_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The devil's Secret**

Cylest sat on the edge or the bed and looked at Hibari who just gave her one of his straight dead ass stares from under his bangs. Folded arms revealing tonfas, he comfortably leaned against the wall. She sighed in defeat and then looked towards the window, then the floor, then the cabinet, back to her laps, then the sheets and then finally back to Hibari.

He was still giving her his straight stare as usual. Once again she sighed. She didn't want to do this but then again she felt tired of bundling it up all this time. It was killing her.

"Don't blame me if I get emotional" She said, already predicting what would probably happen

He smiled "That's what weaklings are best at isn't it"

She gritted her teeth and ignored his comment. What would she expect, respect? Pfft she was talking to Hibari Kyoya for god's sake not a person (not that Hibari isn't human or anything)

"Well, feel happy, you're about to hear a 10 years old sealed secret" she said congratulating him

"_Oh_, is it **that **private" he asked teasingly at her little pity witty secret, well that's what he thought it was

"By the queen's law" she said narrowing her eye at him as she spoke with a steady tone, there was no bluff or a single hesitation

_So it is serious_, he thought

"It happened when I was six. I was the successor of the Victorian family; I lived with my family in a huge mansion on the outskirts of London in England. My family is a relative of the queen and so the Victorian family is widely known, as the Noble Family"

Hibari had heard that name before

"Our family is very old and so in its descendants, proper nobility and etiquettes were passed on to each head of the family. The Victorian family through its descendant had two things in common. One was in in every two generation, twins were born. The second one now was something that every Victorian had in common. We were and are the only race or family I should say with this appearance, we all had crystal silver eyes."

She smiled as she said this but Hibari just stared. She was getting more and more nervous at the second. _Maybe he's just waiting for me to get to the important part._ She thought to herself.

But what Cylest didn't know was that he was actually confirming it for himself. She did have beautiful silver eyes that were undeniably attractive. Her pupil was a medium black but the iris was wondrous. It was clear silver, a little glassy, so it usually sparked or gleamed in the light. Not to mention the black fine lines and the dark black circle that was almost like a halo around the iris before you would recognize the clear white sclera. So after all, they were beautiful eyes. And hovering around them were her thick long black lashes that made her eyes look ever so beautiful.

"Hmph" he turned his face away

"Well, aumm, there was an incident that happened that, ahh, damaged the Victorian household" He looked back up at her

"My Dad was a twin and unfortunately e was chosen instead of his rather to be the head of the family, He then married my mother who was the countess of a distant Victorian side of the family. They then had me…there little, smiling, bouncing baby girl. I inherited my father's knowledge ad hair but nonetheless as my family say, I was the splitting image of my mother who was as beautiful as the 'eve' herself, but anyways, I was the joy of the household and I had my favorite maid Amay. Amay came from a household that lives to serve the family through both thick and thin and for the rest of their lifetime in other words, it was almost like an eternal contract"

"Oh, so even the little herbivores had other herbivores working for them, what pitiful animals you are"

She rolled her eyes

"It was then as everything was perfect, just as the saying goes; all was good, but everything…of course…has to come to an end only that our household, came too early for time to keep track." She looked down in her laps.

So this mean she's getting to the sad part, well, I was wondering how long it was gonna take.

"It was fencing in the training room with my master.

**Readers POV**

"Wow Cylest every day you get better and better" Her trainer said

"Well the better I get the more stronger I am so that I can be just like daddy"

The doors of the room opened and Cylest mother walked in

"Lady Annabelle, how lovely you're looking today" The tutor said looking up at the woman of the house; Lady Annabelle.

She was in a thick brown dress that was very beautiful. The corset was tight and she had an average bosom and with her silver eyes, she had dark brown long hair that was pinned up nicely with two long side bangs. Her eyes were soft and showed nothing but compassion and tender love, her skin was soft and she was undeniably beautiful, even with her soft voice that had so much harmony and absence of anything that could possibly be bad.

"Mater Master, please let me carry the tray."

A maid came in behind the countess as she looked worried and afraid but at the same time embarrassed. Her name was Jana Kay; she was Annabelle's personal maid.

"Please master let me carry the tray there is no need for you to carry it my lady"

"But Jana Kay, even a maid needs rest; please let me handle it please?" She tilted her head in a closed eye smile. Oh she was just too gullible and there was no way Jana Kay could say no.

"Sure"

"Thank you Jana Kay, I promise you I'll pay you back."

She walked to the tutor and her daughter.

"Would you care for a drink Mr. Myers?"

"Of course my ladyship"

She smiled and stopped down to her little sweetheart

"And how about you my little sunshine"

"Yes mommy" Cylest smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Cylest was short, a one of the most respectful and kind hearted six-year old you would ever meet. Although she was six her mind was well developed and her skills were really great. She spoke fluently and acted nicely, plus, she was almost like a young lady in a little girl's body. She adorned nature and loved animals, especially small ones, like birds, she loved birds, adorned them. The brown hair was straight and reached her at her neck. It was neatly cut not a single split end and her silver eyes gleamed with joy. She was beautiful, just like her mother. She stood there in the white uniform with her little sword and her headgear in her hand.

They were now around the table and they were drinking juice while having a slice of cake.

"So she growing nicely Mr. Myers"

"Yes, yes, I have traveled the world teaching children how to fight for ages and she is one of my youngest students and it's unbelievable that she has completed the course"

"I guess she got that from her Daddy, that quick thinking and wide knowledge not to forget those skills" She giggled

"Well, today was the last of our training and she can now proudly reward herself with whatever she wants"

"So what do you want sweetheart" Her moth said smiling

"Ummmm" Cylest looked down then looked back down with a broad smile and red cheeks

"Daddy!"

The two adults laughed

"Forgive us, she has been since she was young attached to her father, never to let him go, all she wants ids to be just like daddy"

"I understand" Mr. Myers smiled.

Cylest got out the chair and walked to her mommy

"So can we go and see him now please mommy, please"

"Sure of course we can-"

There was a load explosion and then a rumble of sounds accompanied by screams and a roar of bullets,

"What was that?"

"My lady and young mistress please follow me!"

They turned to Mr. Myers, who was already heading out the room,

"It seems that the Manor is under attack"

There was another roar of bullet on the floor above

"Miss Annabelle, is there a safe place where you can stay"

"Mommy"

"Hold on Yuri" (Cylest second middle name)

"There is a room underground that my husband and I decided that if anything happened, we would be there, a car and a helicopter are provided.

"Well we need to get there as soon as possible; I will carry the young mistress"

"He took Cylest in his hand and ran with Annabelle alongside him who held her dress up to her thighs. Behind Annabelle was Jana Kay who was running behind her ensuring they weren't catching up (whoever was attacking that is)

After going down staircases and hidden doors in the mansion, even Mr. Myers himself was amazed that the mansion was so deep and so well built.

"Isn't this mansion, 123 years old?" He asked Annabelle as they ran through an empty hallway finally releasing what was on his mind.

"Yes, yes it is, and it's been upgraded 123 times"

She placed her hand in a hidden section of the wall and pushed it aside to reveal a second basement with a staircase going down

"Mommy it looks scary"

"It's ok honey, Daddy's down there"

"He is"

"Yes" she said smiling at the terrified six year old, "And imagines how happy he'll be once he sees us"

"Mhm, he'll be glad" Cylest said agreeing

They went downstairs until they paused when they heard a sound not too far from the wall they had opened.

"Master I'll hold them back" Jana Kay said with a bow

"But Jana Kay-"

"It is my duty as your maid to defend you to my last breath; also Amay is waiting for Cylest"

"How do you-"

She pointing to the maids gadget under her collar

"That's good news, just-just; just make sure you come back ok"

"Ok" Jana key turned around heading upstairs, they watched as the maid in the black thick dress with white frills and a white apron went up the stairs. All they could see was the long waist length ponytail, swinging behind her as she ascended the staircase sonly disappearing into darkness.

"We must hurry, I won't waste the time she has given us" Annabelle said with strong determination

"This was the first time Mr. Myers had ever heard the timid Mrs. Annabelle speak with such anger and determination in her voice.

They began going down the stairs and then suddenly came up to huge room with parked up cars and a garage door.

The room was huge and stretched the length in comparison to the diameter of an arena. If you were looking at someone at the end, they would look similar to a dot. It was almost like an underground parking lot which it was, for the Victorian family, but the difference was that on the wall closet to them was a glass cabinet full of guns ammunition swords and Spears. It was huge.

"Lady Annabelle! Young Mistress!"

Annabelle turned to see Amay running to them from the third opening

"I am so glad, you're okay, and so is the young mistress"

"Where is my husband, have you heard anything"

"According to the gadget his butler William told me that the entire attack began in there office, a grenade was thrown through the window and landed in the room and from that explosion a lot of people started firing and killing and they've decided to come down here since it seems like it's an army that is coming

"I can hardly believe this"

Annabelle was about to faint but luckily, Amay took hold of her"

"The mansion is under attack and my husband is nowhere to be found"

"Rest assured, even if he takes long we have armory in this room and the car to escape so if he doesn't come we can leave-"

"I have no intention of leaving him behind, it would be better if you take Cylest and leave before you can" Annabelle said in a strict tone,

"No! I'm not going without daddy"

"I'm sorry young mistress but we have no choice-"

"No"

"Yuri! We have…no choice"

Cylest looked up to her mother to see the tears rolling down her cheek"

"Daddy!"

Annabelle's eyes widened and she turned around to see her husband running towards them perfectly unharmed with his butler behind him

"Nathaniel!"

"Anna!" He grabbed his wife and hugged her, "Thank God you're alright and my little angel too," He knelt and kissed Cylest on her forehead. She lightly blushed and hugged her daddy.

"It seems that the mansion is under attack"

"I know, we have to do our best to get out" Annabelle replied

"Is Velor Here?"

"Yes he seems to be on his way"

"Thank God" Nathaniel said with a sigh and turned to look down at his little beauty

He was handsome, wickedly handsome, he was 27 but even so he looked as if he had just turned 18, he was dangerously sexy, even in that era. He wore a white shirt with a blue tie tucked neatly into his tight blue vest that was under his dark velvet blue tail coat. He wore a dark blue pants with knee high boots laced up tightly nicely polished in black. His silver eyes were relaxed and he too had long lashes which was the only physical thing that Cylest acquired from him. He had soft tender lips and a straight simple nose. He had long strawberry blonde bang that had too long side bangs that from time to time would fall over his shoulder or stay behind in his back. Most of the blond hair was carried back in a loose ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. It might sound weird but that ponytail was Cylest's joy. She would toy with it when it swayed behind his back since because it was well groomed; it had grown to a waist length. Most time like his side bangs it stayed over his shoulder taking pride in revealing its length as it passed his chest and down to his waist.

He picked her up and swooped her in his hands and carried her to his chest face to face with the young girl whose cheeks were redder than a ripe apple.

"You still blush when papa see's you don't you my sweet darling, your such a wonderful girl"

"That's because you always teases her with that handsome face of yours, even young girls are falling for you" Annabelle said in a playful tone

He chuckled and turned to her, "You must have a lot of things to say to me, since I've been away for two weeks, but is there anything else that stands out the most you want to tell me now"

"Uh-uh. I wanna tell you everything little by little so you don't miss out a single detail"

He smiled

"And I have a lot of things to tell you too" Annabelle said with a flustered face

"Oh yea! Mommy's Pregnant!" Nathaniel went shock for a moment a then a wide smile came on his face

"Boy or girl?"

"He'll look like you"

"How marvelous!" He pulled in Annabelle for a tight hug, the three watches the trio embracing but the Garage door suddenly tore off and in walked in masked men holding guns and fighting equipment. They were hugged, they didn't even look human more like man-eating machines, overgrown vicious and vain. They were plently in numbers as they began appearing in large numbers

"What is the meaning of this?" Nathaniel called out.

"We are here to end the Victorian family!" A man said stepping out

"But the Victorian family has done nothing wrong; we merely stand by the queens side"

"Yes but that's exactly why we were given orders to annihilate you!"

"Annihilate, who gave you these orders"

"Don't worry, we'll tell you, when your lying in you grave that is"

He gave Cylest to Amay, "well…how about you tell me now"

"Only if you live" He began charging after Nathaniel

"DON'T THINK LIGHTLY OF THE VICTORIAN HOUSEHOLD!"

He pulled from his waist a sword and ran pass the man, of course it may look as if he just ran pass, but after he stopped and so did the man. The looked back At Nathaniel who had his face down and his back turned to him.

"Impossible"

"It isn't"

And with that that man spilt in too and the blood sprayed from his lower half, that man was…

**Dead**

"Amay, please cover my daughters eyes"

"Yes my master"

"D-daddy"

"It's okay sweetheart" Annabelle said. She ripped the dress up to her thigh and walked over to the cabinet with the guns and pulled the out along with ammunition.

"Nathaniel, I'm coming in the battle"

"Don't be crazy your pregnant, you might lose the baby!"

She walked up to him, "I know this might sound bad but I'm only two weeks pregnant"

"Two weeks, I've been away from two weeks"

"It was in the carriage when I was dropping you off at the train station"

She filled the gun with ammunition

"But that was just a farewell gift, it actually…worked"

"It's still (censored) isn't it?"

She smirked and looked her up and down

"Plus if I do lose the baby, there's a lot more carriage rides to go on"

She pulled the bang behind her ears

"You naughty girl"

"I'm pure from within"

She pulled the shot gun and blasted a man into pieces.

Amay then finally put her hand over Cylest face and slowly went into a corner.

"Williams protect my wife at all cost, Mr. Myers, Cylest is my treasure"

"Yes sir!" They both replied in unison.

There was roar of bullets and clashes of metal screams and shoots and bullets landing on the ground.

Mommy, Daddy, there's more than three hundred men out there, it's impossible for you to win.

Even so Cylest couldn't believe the mother and father she just saw a while ago, was that her same lady-like mother, who carried out ever task with tidiness and perfection? Was that her timid father who would laugh even if someone insulted him and the same one who would give her piggy back rides and steal ice cream in the night while mommy was sleeping? Yes, yes there were, it was just the side of them that she didn't know.

"There's no end to them!"

"We have to-"

"Anna watch!"

He was too far to reach her, a man had shot a bow and arrow that was heading for her, but how would she be able to dodge it.

The arrow went straight in Williams's chest; he had stepped in front of her in the nick of time.

"Will-iams" The words slipped out her mouth and the lifeless body feels to the ground, he had already taken too much damage; he just couldn't sustain this one.

**Dead**

Nathaniel gritted his teeth and began finishing the remaining

"No matter what Anna! We have to pull out"

Cylest placed her hand over her ears. She could hear the blood spraying, she could hear the bodies falling, but how many times had she heard her father cry out, how many times she had heard her mother scream? She just knew it they were in terrible conditions, but they kept on fighting, they never stopped.

Suddenly the silence fell in and she heard her mother whisper.

"It's over, they're done"

Amay finally removed her hands and she ran out immediately.

But, as she stepped she slipped. She slipped in the pile of blood that was on the floor. The blood was dripping of the cars running of the roofs; the lights had blood on them it was a blood massacre. The stench of blood began to kick in.

But never, have the virgin eyes of Cylest Tzkumi Yuri Victorian seen anything like this, twitching bodies half alive, hands lying on the ground limbs all over the place guts sprawled out on the floor, it was way too disgusting. She slowly began crawling back until her hand touched something. She turned around to see her hand sinking into what seemed like fleshy tubes, no they weren't tubes, this was, someone's large intestines. She watched her hand pressing down on the organ as the blood oozed between her fingers.

She screamed out an ear splitting scream that echoed throughout the entire basement.

"Cylest!" Her mother sturned around

"Mommy!" She screamed

She saw her mother running to her but then she stopped. Cylest looked to see that her mom had frozen on the spot. She got up and began running to her. Her mother's dress was soaked in blood, her hair was untidy and she had thrown down the guns and switched to two swords. But now the swords fell to the ground and Cylest immediately went and hugged her mom

"Mommy I'm so glad to-"

"Get away"

"Mommy what are you?"

"Get away Yuri!"

"But mommy"

"Who knew, you never say this coming did you" a male voice said coming from behind"

Cylest looked to see that a knife was in her stomach she looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Myers with a wide grin on his face

"Ma-Master why"

"Oh young Cylest, I was paid almost 1 million pounds just to kill this woman, and so I will do it"

"So you were a traitor from day one weren't you" Annabelle said struggling to speak

"You catch on quickly" He replied, "This is where the baby is right"

He twisted the knife in her stomach turning it round and round diagonal and across, her mother screamed in agony as the blood oozed from the new forming wound.

"Now goodbye Lay Annabelle"

He took the knife and carried it to her throat

"Sweet dreams" He carried the knife across splitting her throat and the blood just sprayed. It sprayed out on Cylest completely bathing her in its red decorations. Cylest stood in shock.

Her mother fell to her knees and landed on the ground.

**Dead.**

"Now, time to kill the other offspring" before he could move a sword went directly in his chest

"You disgusting-" and before he could finish his sentence Nathaniel fell on his knees. Cylest watched as Mr. Myers fell to the ground with the sword in his heart.

**Dead.**

She crawled over to her father.

He was covered in blood with countless gun wounds in his body. He laid flat on the ground barely breathing. He was covered in blood and the ponytail was loose, his entire hair flat underneath him as a few strands lay on his chest.

"D-Daddy"

"Cylest"

The tears rolled down his cheeks as he barely touched her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm-I'm so sorry"

"D-daddy…" she began crying

"I'm sorry you had to see William die, I'm sorry you had to see your mother die, I'm sorry you had to see all these people die, I'm sorry you're going to see me die-"

"You're not dead!"

His eyes widen, his poor Cylest

"I wanted you to tell me everything, but it will have to wait-"

"On Friday I went to see grandma. We picked flowers in her gardens, a lot or daises and periwinkles and grandma and I went fishing. On Saturday I went with mommy to the annual London tea party and I wore the blue dress you bought for me because I heard that everyone was wearing white and I wanted to show them what you got for me, on Sunday mommy and I…"

_Is she telling me everything that happened since I left, she's so determined, she plans on letting me know what happened, how sweet, my darling, she's just like her mother_

"A-and yesterday we did cleaning, b-because we wanted you to come home to a clean mansion-"

_But now, she crying, her nose is running too, so messy, my messy little beauty, my sweetheart_

"And-and-and" The nose naught ran down and he wiped it off"

"Promise me something, when you get out of here, go to my twin brother immediately"

He looked up to see Amay above him

"Protect her and be with her forever, train her to the fullest of her potential, and when she's in my brother hands, even though he's my brother, keep all the family secret away from him, do not let him know of the off shore banking, and while she grows and takes over the estates, leave everything in her name and secretly build houses that she may use in case anything like this happens-"

He coughed up blood

"Daddy!"

"Before I killed one of those man, he implanted something in me, it must be a gren-'

He vomited up more blood

"Daddy!"

"He turned to her, "I know you will not taint the family's name, just make sure, you find the right husband and have your children"

"daddy?"

He looked at her

"They say revenge is bad, but I, I PROMISE YOU ON MY LIFE THAT I WILL AVENGE BOTH MOMMY AND MY LITTLE BROTHER"

"Don't forget to avenge me too"

"Huh"

His eyes widened

"GET AWAY!"

"Da-"

Before she knew it, he had exploded, and the blood was all over her. His limps scattered, not a single piece left intact, just a blood bath, he was…

**Dead.**

She screamed out in agony. Her mind couldn't contain it, her heart couldn't stand it, the blood, her family, the deaths, and she too, felt like deep inside, from the moment of that explosion she was…

**Dead**

**End of the reader POV**

Hibari walked over to her and squeezed her hands; she looked up to him, the tears endlessly running down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath

"Get a hold of yourself herbivore!"

She looked at him and slowly her eyes became misty, they were half lidded and the tears were still running

"…kyoya…"

She collapsed on him. He slowly rested her on the bed

She had fainted.

He sighed.

_Even herbivores, go through things like that, I guess she isn't weak, to sustain that… she must truly be really strong. Her past reminds me…_

…_of mines._

The tears ran down Tsuna's cheeks and so did they run down Gokudera as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Judame, don't cry, f-f-for people like that"

"What are you saying Gokudera-kun, y-your crying too"

"Let's go back to class" they walked out the infirmary

Tsuna's thoughts ran on as he wiped his eyes, _Maybe it was a good thing we didn't go in, but she's so hurt I just, want to help her_


	6. The Devil's Partner

_**Hello, sorry 6 took so long to come out and thank you OneWhoWasForgotton for reviewing a lot i am very happy to know you like this story. I hope you other readers out there enjoy this story as much as i do. Please don't forget to review**_

**Oh yea, i don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if i did, i'd have Reborn beside me before the acrcobaleno curse right now lol**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The devil's Partner**

Cylest sunk deeper into the tub. Today wasn't school so practically it was all rest no work for her. Yesterday still played in her mind though. As it flashed through her mind her sore muscles ached even more as she soaked there in the water. But then again, never had she fought like that in a long time, she actually had to be serious, _damn tonfa-dude_. But other than the fight the memory of speaking to Hibari yesterday about her past, lingered in her mind bringing painful pictures back into her head. She pulled her feet up to her chest as she clutched on to her head trying to make the memories go away.

_Go away! Go away! I don't want to remember it-_

She groaned in pain as the fear stirred up in her stomach and the memories of that incident all came crashing back. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, she felt a little dizzy almost as if she was going to throw up.

There was a knock on the door.

"My lady…Is everything ok?"

"Y-yes, I think I'm ready to come out now"

Cylest walked down the hall. She felt completely relieved and refreshed after she took her bath. Amy who was walking beside her turned to her with a smile.

"It seems you have some friends from school that came to visit"

She turned to her maid, "Friends, you mean tonfa dude"

"Oh no not sir Kyouya, It's three of them and they seem quite worried"

"Oh aumm" _who could they be…_ "Where are they?"

"In the lounge" She answered

"Ahh ok I'll make my way there" Cylest replied in a hurry.

After descending the staircase she entered the lounge to see three boys around her age sitting in the huge couches.

3 minutes earlier.

"Gokudera Kun, I'm sorry again" Tsuna said laughing sheepishly, "Yamamoto wanted to come so I brought him with me"

"I understand your feelings judame, **but there was no reason to bring that baseball freak"**

"Maa maa come on now Gokudera kun, that's no way to treat your friend here"

"Which part of you and me are friends you freak!"

"Hey do you hear that" Tsuna said looking around,

"Footsteps" Yamamoto said

"Someone's coming, act normal"

Lol

They turned to see the brunette in front of them. She had chest length dark brown soft looking hair, with weird silver eyes and a light pale-looking skin tone. She wore a red dress that reached her ankle and a similar green length jacket that only had one button which was below her bosom. The side bangs of her dark brown hair was pulled back with a blue grab clip leaving the rest of the brown locks falling down nicely and resting over her shoulders.

"She's-She's prettier than I imagined" Gokudera blurted out as Cylest lightly blushed by his comment

"Yea now that you mention it, she is quite pretty now that I see her up close" Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

_Whoa she even prettier than Kyoko chan…..WAHHHH what am I saying Kyoko chan is more prettier than her!_

"Anou…why are you here?"

"Oh…you see, we are in class C and we wanted to come and see if you were alright" Tsuna answered, standing and walking over to her.

"It turns out that when you got shocked we were going to see you in the infirmary but instead we overheard the-the story of your past"

Cylest eyes widened, this was bad she opened up to Hibari and told him about something she never wanted anyone to know about and somehow these guys heard.

"Listen we're not going to tell anyone, we would never do that"

"I don't trust anyone, did you come here to mock me or annoy me?"

"N-no, actually we wouldn't mind if we became friends" he said smiling avoiding the fact that she was obviously upset.

"Friends?"

"Yea-yea" Tsuna said blankly, doesn't she have any friends

"Actually we're very dependent people, you can hang out with us if you need anything?" Yamamoto said smiling. Gokudera gritted his teeth looking away.

"Is he ok" Cylest asked looking over to the silver head teenager

"Yea he's usually like that" He added

She looked down on the ground; they want to be my friend….

The truth was, a friend, was something she never had, trust and love were things she never experienced either. In her life she was a one's man army, she was always alone, used people to get what she need and acquire what she wanted to be done. She never really depended on anyone, not even her parents, for all she knew, she was the one controlling the Victorian family the only thing he did was represent.

"Are you ok, you look a little pale" Tsuna said a little worried.

Reborn said I needed to come and try to be on good terms with her, but even if I was just pretending, I really want to be her friend, she seems kinda lonely and a little weak…just like me… Gahhhhhhhhhh what am I saying, this is the same person that fought one on one with Hibari and had a draw!

"I'm fine….would you like anything else to drink"

"no that's ok, we should be leaving now we only came to say hello"

"oh…I see…about your friendship"

"Its ok" he said smiling, "I already see you as a friend"

Shock

Did he just say I'm his…friend? Suddenly she felt this warm feeling inside her, a feeling she couldn't describe. It was so warm so alluring almost as if it was healing those cracks and scars in her heart.

"I'm Cylest Victorian….I just moved to Japan and into Namimori town. I'm fifteen and I'm from England-"

"England! As in Europe, as in where Italy is…."He sweat dropped, _Now I can see where reborn is going with this_

"Y-yea"

"Actually I'm glad to meet you I think of you guys as-"

**"Herbivores"**

Suddenly Tsuna picked up the familiar aura and shrieked while cowardly hiding behind Cylest who turned around to face her bodyguard; Hibari. He came today in his school uniform. The plain black trousers with the black vest and his white long sleeve shirt underneath with his blazer on his arm.

"You?"

"You" He said pulling out his tonfas, "Are you in for a second round"

"What! I'm not fighting you again, plus I already defeated you"

"Oh~ If I don't recall you passed out"

She gritted her teeth and stepped up closer to him

"Don't get cocky here fellow, you're the dumb one who electrocuted both of us" she said as the dark aura pulled up behind her

He frowned, "Weapons are not allowed to be carried on the school grounds" He said a blazing fire-like aura opposing hers

"And who gave you permission to carry yours" She replied as both their aura rose above them flaming and clashing in the air

He smiled, "I'm the head of the d-"

"Dumb asses who think their all that" she said finishing the sentences despite he wasn't going to say that but instead 'disciplinary committee'

The three boys watched as the two argued while there auras blazed like crazy

"It's almost as if she on the same level as Hibari when it comes to being scary"

"Not only that but when It comes to their skills there on the same level too" Reborn said

"Really! I never knew she was that stro- REBORN when did you get here" he said shouting out with wide eyes as reborn gave him that plain expression when he usually isn't surprised are doesn't care about something.

"How many times have I told out to stop popping up like that, did you come from out he roof, or some automatic invisible door around here" he said dashing glances around the room almost as if he was searching for a 10 second detonating bomb.

Reborn sighed and kicked him in the head sending the poor Tsuna crashing to the ground, "No-good Tsuna….I came in through the front door"

"Oh" he said a little dumbfounded, "But how do you know she's on the same level as him?"

"Just my intuition"

Tsuna sighed, "But why is Hibari here, does she know him?"

"Kinda, I gave her father a document on Hibari and told him to use Hibari as her bodyguard"

"Reborn!"

"I know he wouldn't do it so I told her father to use the town against him, eventually he submitted to her. I purposely set them up so that they can get to fight so I can see if she's strong enough tooo be a part of our family"

"What! Your using him!"

"No not really, look at Hibari's face"

They turned around to see Hibari smiling as he glared at her"

"He's-He's smiling" Yamamoto said

"He's weird" Gokudera mumbled

"Do-don't tell me he's actually enjoying this" Tsuan asked

Reborn smiled.

"Fine you want a rematch, we'll do it" Cylest said boldly folding her hands.

He smiled at good ready to attack

"Oh not here, plus, you won't be fighting me alone." She walked to the table and picked up the phone dialing speed dial. She smiled as she looked on Hibari who gave her a plane stare still in his stance as he watched her on the phone.

"If you good manage fighting me forcing me to actually be serious with you, then I guess I need to stop underestimating you"

There was a voice over the phone and she quickely answred," Cylest speaking here bring Alpha team 4 and 5 and tell them to be here ASAP in level 2b of the mansion and have them know their target is my personal body guard, warn them not to kill him….and not to hold back"

She smiled as she hanged up the phone and turned to the four in front of her, come with me I have somewhere to show you"she said smiling to Gokudera yamamoto, Reborn and Tsuana. "As for you my little skylar" once you've defeated them Amay will take you to me, as you enter the room its game on, and this time….I will be more than serious, well" she smiled, "….thats if yo make it"

He returned a smile she she began the staircase followed by the four who went up with her. Tsuna kept giving glances over his shoulders hoping that everything would at least be okay since Hibari would get what he wanted, wait, a fight was going to happen!

They stared in awe at the huge inside forest around them filled with trees, birds and small animals.

"Eto…umm Lady Cylest" he said to her following the same name everyone else in the mansion called her

"Don't call me that" she replied in a serious tone.

"Cylest san"

"no"

"Cylest Kun"

"no"

"Cylest sama?"

"No"

"How about Cylest chan" reborn suggested

"Cute but no"

"How about Cylest" Yamaoto said

"Thank you that one sounds a lot more better" She said with a smile, "Now what was it?"

"Do you by any chance...love small animals"

"Y-yes" she said poking her fingers, **"Is that a problem**" she asked her demeanour changing completely as the boy strunk under the demonic taller feature

"N-n-n-n-n-no not at all"

They walked around the garden after she left shortly to prepare for Hibari's arrival. They sat uder a huge apple tree. Reborn had picked an apple and sat on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"I never thought she'd grow up to be this independent after a past like that" Reborn said after swallowing

"What do you mean, are you saying you know about that incident!"

"Yes no good Tsuna, as the best hitman in the world no news passed my ears that i didn't hear about" he said with a smile boastfully in his little infant-like body

"Well that aside, there's been one thing on my mind that i can't stop thinking about that story lately" he said pouting sadly and quite worried in a shaky voice

"What is it Judame! If anyone is threatening you I'll be sure to-"

"NO! NO! Its nothing like that!" he said with a sweat drop, "Its just that...i wonder who those people were who could have murdered her family?"

Reborn puted, "those people were a hired mafia family, they knew nothing about the fact that the people they were killing were actually innocent"

"You mea...But Reborn, aren't we a mafia family! doesn't that mean she has something against mafia's"

"As far as we're concerned, I am not sure whether or not she knows we're mafia. Cylest is the type of person that has different links all around the world, diverting into even smaller connections in all different places and different companies"

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked

"What I'm saying, that girl could go backrupt today...and by tomarrow she'll be a millionaire"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH are you telling me she's that rich!"

"She is in good ties with the queen so its nothing to expect"

"Reborn sama" Gokudera asked in a serious tone, "Is the queen of Europe in any ways connected to the mafia"

"yes, yes she is, she sometimes uses the mafia to annialate peple who offend the country, and since italy is in eroupe where she rules, mafia families themselves do not hesitate to destroy anyone who goes against thier pride."

Cylest interrupted with one of her maids behind her, "it seems hibari has defeated that team, he is moving here currently so i'd like to move you guys up there"

She pointed up to the Ceiling. thats when they realized a little glass room that gave a good view of the entire area.

**After**

"wow its big, and look at this screen its so huge"

"That was provided so that you will be able to see the young master while she fights" a maid said standing by. She looked deadly serious and quite strict. Tsuna trembled as she spoke and moved away from her creating a 10cm space between himself and the serial killer looking made. She had light purple hair almost like light lavender nicely carried back in a neat bun. She wore the maids uniform and wore a pair of shiny glasses that never really gave a glimpse of her eyes.

"But anyways Cylest seems quite prepared for this though" Yamamoto said as he looked on the screen at Cylest.

She wore a black tight one suit zipped up to her neck. She carried on her back her bag with arrows and held her sparrow in her hand. Around her waist she wore a belt that slanted from her hips to her thigh. The dark brown hair completely loose as she looked well readied for what the guardians thought as the last time she'd be able to fight. After all she was up against Hibari.

"Don't think light of her" Reborn said with a smile hoping on the table getting ready to watch the fight,

"But she's a girl" Tsuna replied shouting pointing on the screen reluctantly.

"A girl you shouldn't take lightly Tsuna" He replied in a serious tone correcting him

"The battle will begin..." the maid said interrupting " in 3...2...1"

The huge doors opened.

In walked through Hibari. He looked a little beaten up but he was smiling. His casual Disciplinary uniform was a mess. His vest had completly disapeard and he was left in his white shirt that was ripped and mising a buttn at the top, his long black trousers and his blazer. his hear was a little messy but that what you expect of the smexy Kyoya himself.

He hadn't even stepped in the area properly when he swiftly dodged an arrow, and then another and then another, they were aiming at him like bullets.

"She's already start" Tsuna said appalled

Reborn smiled in content.

This wasn't easy play for Hibari although he was enjoying it this was one hell of a battle.

"I can't believe it he's doging them so easily" Tsuna said smiling and a bit taken back

"Don't be fooled Tsuna, take a closer look"Reborn replied

The screen zoomed in just in time to show him dodging the arrow. He side step as the arrow past his face. It missed, but as it hit the wall the blood trailed down his face.

"NOWAY! I've seen this before!" Gokudera said pointed stepping closer as the chains on his pants jiggled creating that rattling sound. I had to put that in I just admire the way he dresses especially in the manga, he's soooooo cute!

"Maybe she's using strings like that Belphagor dude from Varia" he added

"You are mistaken" The maid said walking up fixing her glassses on her face, "Young master is using nothing less than her bow and arrows"

"But even when it didn't touch him as it past it blazed it skin didn't it" Gokudera said in his usaual pissed off tone

"That is only because it is the speed of the arrow. Young master's arrows travel at a very high speed that spilts the molecules at the air at 2.4 seconds in every shot"

"Y-your telling me the speed of the arrow is doing that!" Tsuna said jawdropped as he turned to the maid, the colour draind from his face

"Correct"

They turned back around at the screen that went to Hibari that was leaning against the tree. He was panting like crazy unable to catch his breath

"No-no this isn't good!" Tsuna said worried

"At this rate all he can do is dodge" Yamamoto said cutting in

Hibari looked down on the side of his shoulder. One of the arrows had almost caught him, luckily it only brazed his skin.

He was ready to wipe the wound when immediately an arrow landed directly next to his face

_she missed, no...she purposely missed._

He then looked towards him to see her jumping from a branch. She walked from the tree and and into a clear patch in front of him.

"I will commend you your speed is good" she fixed the gloves on her hand, "But obviously there are too many flaws in your movements, you leave too many openings and due to your agility to do things your a little slow when it comes to after movements"

"After movements" Yamamoto asked. And almost as if hearing him she replied to hibari as he leaned against the tree both upset and pissed.

"After movements are after you dodge, what if what i fired at you purposely was followed by a diversion that had a second diversion to have you fooled"

Tsuna gasped, "what the hell! Aren't diversions made after a plan"

"What she means is having a fake diversion after a real diversion to hide what she's doing purposely"

"I havn't tried it on you yet, but probably going any furthur would kill you, lets call it a day" she said turning around

"What are you talking about?" Hibari replied

She turned around looking at the raven haired boy smiling

"We're just getting started, now that i know what you fight like when you get serious, that will be enough to beat you" He said resuming an attack stance almost as if he wasn't hurt at all

"Way to go Hibari" Tsuna said smiling

"He won't give up in this fight" Yamamoto added

"Plus now that he knows her moves and how she shoots, he'll definately beat her!"

The all gave proud smiles as they cheered for thier cloud guardian

"M-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm" they turned around to the laughing maid

"How silly of you...Cylest sama was simply toying with him, to him this might be a battle...but to her this is nothing more than one of her pleasurable games"

Cylest laughed at Hibari's comment

_whats wrong with her...why is she laughing_

Hibari didn't let his guard down, she suddenly stopped and then looked at him in a way she'd never did before. There was a killing intent in her stare and the seriousness in her voie rode on every words almost like venom slipping off on every letter, the air tensed and her eyes glared threateningly

**"I don't have time for jokes, so if you want to play go find someone else"**

Tsuna eyes widened...he was merely watching from the screen but what was this feeling, it felt sooo...dark...so ...pressuring...almost as if it was threatening him as he stood there

"Oh~" Reborn said a little captivated and more serious, this could get bad, the type of person Hibari is-

"Neither do I" He replied, "Thats why this needs to be done quickly" from out his pocket he pulled out a box weapon.

"Hibari is resorting to that" Tsuna said suprised

"Oh~ so you have one too, well, i guess since you changing your weapon I'll change mines's too"

She threw off the bag and her sparrow changed into a spare, Hibari smiled. The flames appeared on the ring and he inserted it into the box, there was a purple smoke and then...

"Kyu" the little hedge hog popped out.

Cylest stood there frozen.

"Kyu"

She didn't move

"Whats wrong with her...is she totally hypnotised or something" Gokudera commented as he watched on the screen as Cylest stood still.

"Roll" Hibari muttered and towards Cylest the hedge hog headed.

It was a brief 3 second glance. But the hedge hog immediately froze mid air as it stared in the eyes of the silver crystal eyed dark brunette who stood there frozen.

The animal fell to the ground and Cylest knelt, he immediately slowly walked over to her as she reached out her hand.

He paused at her finger and sniffed.

"Kyu kyu"

The animal leaped into her hand and she blushed as she cuddled it.

Tsuna went jaw dropped as he watched.

She placed it on the ground and turned back to Hibari

"Hibari I'm afraid your animal box weapon has fallen for me~" she said with a smile

He gritted his teeth and returned it back in the box

He then took out a next box weapon, this time his entire tonfas were covered in purple flames, he smiled as he took an attack stance and headed for Cylest.

They watched as they fight. It was a mere battle of dodging. Every time he would attack she would doge him quickly enough to get a hit on him but in the end he dodged. It was a vice-versa unending match. They were on same levels.

"Why is he able to read her movements?"

"He's managed to see through her tricks but even so, she is seeing through his attacks"

"So she's dodging him?" Tsuna asked

Reborn pouted and pulled down his hat, "I'm afraid its just like the maid said, she's obviously toying with him, for some reason I feel like she's hiding some sort of power"

Then that's when it happened. Hibari had landed a strike and she dodged and turning around to hit her again, she was ready to attack him also, the two went flying apart getting good hits from both attacks. Hibari got up but as he did she was already attacking. The end of her spare clashed with the tonfa as he defended himself. She smiled as she looked at him. They were so close, it was almost as if any minute their faces would touch.

"Awww don't look like that, its not as if you've figured out what I'm doing"

His eyes widen. She released the spare and punched him immediately. In the short time she kicked him having him completely tossed on the ground as if he had just been hit by a meteoroid and sent rolling a few feets away. She walked over to him and pulled the two tonfas from out his hand and tossed them opposite away from him.

Get up" she ordered.

He didn't hesitate, he got up wiping the blood from his mouth and stared at her angrily with those flashing grey eyes that would stare you to death.

"Now let me guess, you haven't realized, how much clearer do i have to make it"

She said resting her hands at her side, "I just made a double diversion right now, i had to dodge your attacks to make space between us so i could get to attack you really good, as i said, I'm a much better a far ranged fighter than you think, however getting to hit you wasn't my objective, i needed those little iron sticks of yours out your possession, so right now i bet your thinking of a way to get them?" She asked teasingly

She saw through his thoughts, but Hibari simply smiled and went head on for her.

From out of no where he pulled out her spare and flung it at her at exemplary speed.

"He-He saw it coming! this means he had a double diversion plan too!"

What happened next was unbelievable as the spare headed for her at great speed. She turned sideways dodging it as the spare went breath spaces close to her back, then almost like catching it she caught it with her next hand that was free catching near the hilt and on her toe spun around gaining speed and redirected it at Hibari, it was almost as if she reflected it, it was so smooth and well carried out you could barley imagine that someone had the talent to redirect a weapon at such speed and carry it out so smoothly without a single flaw, it was almost like redirecting lightning. Hibari was still wide eyed but luckily he managed to dodge it which was a close call since it almost went for his chest. A clean hole it would have been.

"Gwahhhhhhhhhh" Tsuna forgot to breathe. Gokudera was so awed that his mouth was open even at this moment.

Yamamoto was completely surprised as he stared at the screen with wide eyes his pupil shaking in fear at what he just saw, A while ago , Hibari could have almost died, the baby wants her on theteam, exactly what type of power does this girl possess

Reborn was surprised he had to admit.

"I can't believe are you telling me they saw through each others-"

"Exactly reborn replied smiling.

Hibari didn't hesitate but instead he kept running ahead towards her

"Is he crazy going head on!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Hibari was practically dodging her hits. After trying a few tactics of his own she back flipped and landed where his tonfas were and picked them up,"" this is what you looking for right?"

He narrowed his stare at her.

"Then lets make this easier she suggested. She held the tonfas with all her might and flung them deeper into the forest, "You get them, you might have a chance, you don't, your a dead man"

He gritted his teeth and turned around to go after his tonfa, " I know this place like the back of my hand so I'll let you head off first"

"Don't u think your underestimating me"

"No...more like overestimating if you ask me"

He dashed off through the bushes and she smiled. She walked over to her spare and picked it up"...time to wrap this up."

...

Hibari picked up the tonfa and gripped it. He was more than determined to finish this, but to admit it to himself, he never thought she would be this strong, he never thought she would actually put up this much fight, and to actually believe that she was still holding back, yes...he knew...Reborn wasn't the only one. Just by fighting with her he could tell she wasn't taking it quite seriously or even worse fighting with all her strength. This now reminded him of that guy...Mukuro...but then again he would defeat her once he-

Something fell on his shoulder, he looked up to see the pink blossoms...don't tell me...this is...shit

"Where the hell is tonfa-dude" Cylest said pulling up on a clear patch that was filled with Sakura trees

She then looked on the blossom filled ground to see him stooping.

"I didn't know you liked Sakura blossoms"

Reborn jumped out the chair, "This can't be good, Hibari had the Sakura disease and due to that when around the Sakura he doesn't feel to fight"

"So are you saying he might lose his motivation here" Gokudera asked

"Probably" Reborn mumbled

"Probably, didn't you just say he loses his will to fight"Tsuna asked

"However he seems quite intrigued in fighting her, but what Dr Shamal gave him was just an antidote for all we know..."

"Hey how long are you gonna stoop there?"

She pulled out the bow and arrows and fired it next to the him except they landed on the tree making a neat row of five arrows penetrating into the trunk.

"Hey are you ignoring me...I know you have a very good personality that is in first place when it comes to being dark and feared by people, but come on, according to your profile document,your quite the bad boy, except like a human you have weaknesses u know like that Sakura allergy thing and the fact that you have pet bird" She said smiling, Thats when it hit her

"Oi! Don't you have a Sakura allergy, is it affecting you, is that why your stooping?!"

She walked around to get a better view, he wasn't stooping but instead trying to keep him self up as he panted heavily

no joke here

"Bring me an antidote now!" She shouted.

"Yes Cylest Sama" the maid replied over the intercom, the others followed as she came out of the room."

Cylest walked over to him and slowly raised his chin up to get a better view to see if he was ok.

The worst thing to do.

As she lifted his chin everything went completely slow-mo

She was face to face with the misty eyes Hibari that was panting heavily. His cheeks burned red with fever and his lips were damp and a little dry. The sweat had soaked the end of the his bang paste ting a few hair down on his face. His chest going up and down shimmering in sweat as she got a glimmering view of that sexy pale torso from the one buttoned shirt that was actually barely surviving as it too was a little damp. A little away from him as he panted she could feel the heat of his breath kissing her face. The hot hair kissing her skin as the poor boy stared at her while she raised his chin.

_H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hot!_

She found herself unconsciously leaning over, before she knew it she found a shadow coming over her. She found the just-penetrated-by-arrows-five-minutes-ago tree falling over towards them.

The rest of the gang had just reached including the maid who managed to get the antidote.

It was a brief rescue but Hibari had managed to roll out the way with her in his hands in a tight hug. They landed out the way before the tree could reach on them closer to the group that were relieved they were ok.

Lucky...however

Everyone stood jaw dropped at what was in front of them. Reborn excluded as he smiled. Tsuna jaw dropped along with Gokudera and even the calm Yamamoto

_Is-is this real?_

On the ground on top of Cylest was Hibari's lips pasted on hers in a open mouth kiss. His eyes widened at what was happening, her's... well the same. There she was, underneath him, engaged in a kiss with the Namimori feared Hibari Kyouya .

Sadly the three that jaw dropped hadn't recovered. Hibari was the first to get up and sit up as he turned away. A maid then came and tended to him.

The three eventually recovered and Reborn was the first to break the silence. " well like i said, you can't underestimate her, Tsuna, meet our new family member, Cylest Victorian"he said almost as if he never just witnessed the kiss at all

"..."

Yamamato snapped out of it, "Well now we have a next Vongola member" his said sheepishly a little flustered with a light shade of red on his cheeks.

Gokudera looked around at Yamamato,"I don't know what her plan might be but she will know that I'm Judame's right hand!"

"Anou...guys" Tsuna said leaning over Cylest, "Hibari took the kiss as if it was was nothing and reacted rather calm, Cylest however..."

They looked down on the stark white Cylest laying frozen as ever.

* * *

**_Ok so please review i hope you enjoyed_**


	7. The Devil's Day

**Chapter 7**

**The Devil's Day**

And so for the rest of the school week before the 2 weeks break began, everything went like this. Hibari would reach at the mansion to get her but she'd usually already left, there was no sight of Cylest on the corridors and when going home she would walk faster than him distancing herself about 10cm away from the boy as they walked to her house in utter silence. They didn't even make eye contact, they didn't even speak, nonetheless acknowledge each other, not like Hibari would care -_-, but still there was no form of contact.

Cylest had no intention of speaking with him or even touching him, Sunday just flashed through her mind over and over and over again. Not when she made friends with Tsuna of when she was fighting with Hibari, but the moment when he saved her and their lips accidently met. Every time she remembered it she would feel the knot in her stomach and her cheeks burning red. Second thing was Tsuna and his gang, she was trying hard, very hard, not to buck up on them at school, for all she know they might bring up the kiss! But they would usually wave and that's the part when she ditched them by turning the corner or entering a class.

Never had this happen to her before. Just almost a month and a half since he has been with her and she was already questioning herself whether or not she would change Hibari as her personal bodyguard. Of course he would have to be with her that entire two weeks, and even worse if he did stay, they would end up having to be side by side the entire time, ( torture), so this was the plan, **change Hibari**. She gathered up the strength on Friday afternoon and decided to make her way to the reception room. That was where he stayed the entire day skipping classes. He was 'the most feared' of all students so I guess all the teachers didn't mind not having him in the class, but then again as the disciplinary committee president I'd bet he was filled with paperwork and reports that needed to be handled. So it was decided. She paused at the door and opened it without even knocking. She closed it behind her and turned around. As soon as he heard the door close he looked up from his table that she had to admit had quite a few papers stating that he had work that needed to be done. He glared at her under the locks of black hair and then looked back down on the papers.

_Oh so I'm being ignored now?_

He then took the paper and placed it in a folder got up and walked in front of the desk. The poor Cylest gathered her strength for the second time as she stood there in her uniform. She wore the white shirt and the vest over it accompanied by her skirt. Unlike some students she wore thigh length stockings with a belt around each end strapping them down at mid-thigh. Instead of the briefcase she brought her brown handbag with her chains strapped on that jangled from time to time. Her hair carried to the side in a loose bun with a few strands hanging out that actually looked cute. She carried the hair behind her ears and inhaled to tell him the news, maybe he'll be even happy to find out he's finally free, so just say it, it's not like he'll care

"Hibari I-"

"How about a next round" he said pulling out his tonfas a smirk appearing on his face

**Gahhhh! I come to speak to you and that's what you do. Is fighting all you think about!**

He paused realizing she was about to say something and that's when it hit him.

"Hibari? I thought you always called me tonfa dude?" he said although he really hated the name.

"Eh" She had an inward shock d-did I just call him by his name. "Anywayz I came here to say that" _Oh shit the papers that the threat has been lifted!_

She started talking as she opened the bag and started ruffling through it as everything began falling out

"I- was thinking about what happened on Sunday" There went her lipstick crashing to the ground, "And I was saying that it would be informal for us working together" followed by her moisturizer and hand lotion, "with what happened between us…and-and also I wanted to put it behind us" her literature book and her safety pouch fell out, "but like-like what daddy says, _buddies before business_, the three b in the business world…" she finally found the folder and knelt down to pick up her things,_ but in our case it might end up as boys bring babies,_ "…that's w-why I thought before we get to work together we should know each other or better yet, not see each other for a good while, you know like 5 10 15 year_s, or forever_, before we can actually work as a team"

Hibari didn't even hear one thing she said as she ranted while she made a mess of the room with the things in her bag, All he heard was something about _Sunday was informal and behind us daddy said we should work together and get to know each other forever as a team, _(practically bits from every sentence" His eyes met the folder with a page hanging out that said 'demolishing of Namimori Town'. His eyes widened and he knelt down and reached for the paper.

_I'm such a mess just searching for something and spilled everything all over the place, so not me, so not me! Look the papers in the folder is all even falling out,_ she said to herself looking at the folder in her hand, she reached the paper to set it back in properly

And that's when their hands touched, both in unison looked up to exchange glances. She gulped and stood up first and walked over to the table.

"Ummmm" She pulled the page out and took out a stamp that had cancelled imprinted on it, "to cancel it I need a citizen's signature and I needed yours since it was obviously a threat, plus I also needed to have you as a witness to see that it was cancelled." She looked at him and then out the window,_ don't look in his eyes don't look in his eyes._ A while ago when they touched and she looked at him a quick review of their kiss flashed through her mind.

"Fine…where do I sign?"

He turned to her as she froze with the stamp in her hand, it eventually slipped out. She pulled him closer towards her and looked through the open window…."Isn't that….Namimori Mall" She said pointing over to the building that was obviously being demolished by a tractor that was hitting it down.

Hibari gritted his teeth and was about to turn to her but she was already at the door turning the knob, "I have to go see" she said running out the door.

Hibari followed as they made their way out the school yard and down the road. She was running as if there was no tomorrow, Hibari stayed close behind as they made their way to their destination.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the rest of the gang were staring out the window as they watched the building go down in dust. He then witnessed Cylest running to the school gate followed by Hibari as they made their way to the town. It was free period and no teacher was in class, plus everyone seemed to be staring out the window. He turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto and nodded, they then rushed out the class and out the window following Cylest and Hibari's route as they made their way to the mall

Cylest and Hibari came up to the building that was now in fallen bricks, surrounded by dust and completely blocked off by contractors. Hibari was upset….no pissed. He never knew about any renovations of any building in the town neither did he hear anything about one of the town's building being demolished.

Tsuna and the others had just reached and turned to see Cylest and Hibari up the front, they began going closer.

Cylest was the first to take action by jumping over the yellow tape and running up to the men in black suit Hibari followed behind her as she made her way to the group of men. She pulled one of them so hard that he fell to the ground. She turned others as they stared at her in fear.

_oh~ switching to professional mode already_

"Who the hell are you didn't you see the sign, we're bringing down the building"

"Who ordered you to do so?"

"Child shouldn't you be in school, plus you're a young lady"

_"I ...said….who._ ?" The venom slipped of the words as she asked them the question once more. The dark aura pulled up behind her and her voice was colder and deadly serious, in no time the man was sweating and began stumbling over his words, "W-we were paid, by the CV. Foundation to demolish all the buildings in Namimori from today"

She pulled the neck of his clothes ruffling it as she carried him down to her level. "Which foundation?"

"Cylest what are you doing here" The familiar voice struck her….that man.

"Father…she questioned, "why is the town being demolished?"

"F-f-f-f-f-father…You mean she-she's your daughter and a Victorian, thee Cylest Victorian"

Tsuna's mind went blank, _exactly how rich and famous is this girl?_

"I order you to stop this demolishment at once."

"Who are you to order us around" A next man said in his suit proud now since his boss was here

"Cylest come on its business..."

She flashed him one of her death glare,** "My business"** sweat began running down his face

"As for you worthless and absent-minded bastards, exactly how dumb and stupid are you, If you asses had sense and recognized my father's initials, you would might as well realize that its N.V for Nathaniel Victorian, mines however is Cylest Victorian, C.V, the finder and owner and acting boss of the C.V Foundation, my father is my representative, So you lousy maggots draw and reconstruct this building exactly like before, have it done in 3 days"

"Three days that preposterous" One blurted out

"**Or else** I'll have you heads delivered to the front door of each of your families" The color drained from their face and immediately they started working.

Tsuna jaw dropped as he stood on the sideline,_ Cylest Kun is so….scary_

"I thought you said you were giving up on that boy"

"I was, but I was gonna let him go without destroying anything"

"Oh~ but that would mean the contract would still be in effect, don't you remember the conditions, failure to carry out or meet the needs of your wants will be expressed by the demolishing of the town"

"I know"

"So what ever happened and your thinking you'll let him slip that won't be happening"

She gritted her teeth,_ trying to start an argument or you?_

"Fine have it the way you want, I'll make sure I see this contract to an end, is that more better" She turned around and walked away

She paused at Hibari and looked at him for a while._..ok_. "I'm sorry it was completely my fault and I deeply apologize for what had happened. As you heard it will be back to normal by Monday" She waited for him to answer, gladly, all she got was an 'Hmpf' as he turned around walked off. She finally did what she wanted to do since the moment she made her way over to Hibari, from the moment she walked to him and began talking, as he turned his back and was out of her view…she finally….exhaled. She then heard Tsuna called her and she turned around to see him there with the two other guys that came with him, they all seemed to have pretty worried faces as they stood there waiting for her to come to where they were. Of course they couldn't come to her, unlike Hibari who had the ability through confidence, however they stayed behind the yellow banner and waited.

"Is everything ok?" Tsuna asked a little worried

"It is now; my dad just gave out a faulty order that was completely wrong"

"Say" Yamamoto said a little serious, "We saw Hibari with you…why was he with you when we came here…-not-not that we're saying its wrong-"

"Wait now that you mention it, I forgot to ask you what Hibari was doing at your house" Tsuna asked

"That's really confidential information" She said with a smile.

"Well it's not like we were gonna get it out of her" Gokudera cursed "It's not like she sees us as friends anyways"

"What-wait I do, I do see you as…..my friends"

"Pfft, well the tenth doesn't need a friend who can't even be honest with him, come on Judame we're heading home

"Wait! Fine….I 'll tell you"

"No Cylest Kun, really…if you don't feel ok telling us then we're alright with it, don't mind Gokudera he's always like that-"

"No please let me, he's right, plus it's not that big of a deal"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH" Tsuna said falling off the cushion and onto the ground. They were at Tsuna house and the four and went up to the room. After coming from in the town they stopped at school grabbed their stuff and decided to stop at Tuna's house. They were upstairs sitting on cushions while having cups of fruit punch juice while they talked. Cylest was telling them about the fact that it was practically almost a month and a half ago that they moved to Namimori. She and her family had left England for some time for certain reasons. She also told them that she was actually the head of the Victorian family and everything was in her name. Samuel only acted as her representative since she was still underage and unable to carry out certain things on her own. However, she was aware of everything that was going on and that it was up to her most concern that nothing went wrong in the family. She added that Hibari was contracted to be her personal body guard for some reason (the three boys sweat dropped at that part as reborn face popped up in their minds) and also that what happened today was an entire misunderstanding because she thought of declining him as her bodyguard and at the end of the contract if anything goes wrong, he doesn't apply or carry out the task, Namimori will be destroyed since that was what was held against him in the beginning. They listened frighteningly because at this moment they realized that if Hibari slipped in anything right now, their families, homes and friends, including their lives would be at risk.

"But why Cylest Kun, why didn't you tell us this earlier?"Tsuna asked a little worried. He never knew she was holding back so many secrets, i mean, her entire family all over the world had high expectations for her, so she was practically almost in a situation just like him.

"Well why didn't tell me your secret earlier too. Like I said, I am the head of my family which has a lot of ties all over the world. I am very much quite surprised that even after meeting you and telling you things you should never know, up to now you haven't told me that you are the boss of the Vongola, a mafia family.

The room was silent. _How did she..._

"We're so sorry!" He said bowing, "We never wanted to get you caught up in this at all... that's why we didn't tell you anything, being a Vongola boss we've been through so much we decided that doing anything recklessly and having you as a close friend knowing about our secret and wanting to help might get you involved"

"_Involved?"_ She laughed. "I'm the head of the Victorian family...one you might refer as formal mafia family, plus I knew about Mafia's all along, plus I have a fellow Vongola by my side with me everyday"

"Really, I wonder where reborn is he should be hearing-"

Bam

And into the ground Tsuna went by one of Reborn's daily face kick

"Ciassou"

"Hey there reborn"

"Wahhhhhhh! She knows Reborn Sama" Gokudera exclaimed

She turned around to the surprise Gokudera, "Of course, the Victorian family owns a lot of company and some of them include gun and ammunition productions, plus we sell the Vongola's top class estates all over the world. In return they also help us from time to time"

"So are you saying you knew Reborn from you saw him at the house," Tsuna said recovering from his kick

"Yep"

Tsuna then had a flashback of when he was talking with reborn when they sat down, "Its surprising she grew up to be so indecent despite her past" reborn said as Tsuna recalled. he head dropped,_ So Thats how he knew_

"Reborn, you tricked us"

"Shut up no-good Tsuna" Reborn said fly kicking him, sending him about 50 kicks per second as Tsuna blocked them with his hand whining for help

"Anyways so like I was saying I knew about the Mafia a long ago….just like how I knew…that they were the one that murdered my family"

They paused and looked at her, she seemed a little unfocused as she smiled and continued, "During those ten years I wasn't sitting around doing anything you know, sending people all over England even to America and Japan to gather as much information as possible about the attack on my family. I did eventually receive Intel, but believe it or not it was the family themselves. The admitted that they were in a great debt and to pay it off the person they were supposed to return the money to had made a deal stating that if they could assonate a household they would see pass the debt as if it wasn't there. They said they were paired up with another group of rebels to get the job done and were ordered to kill ruthlessly both woman and children. It was the boss of the family and he admitted that it was something he didn't want to do. But however after it was done, the person who had made the deal with him had visited them and assassinated his men including his subordinate's family. He was purposely left as a survivor witnessing the death of his own coworkers and of his wife and his young son. I knew from then that it practically wasn't his fault but who ever had made this deal"

"…Cylest kun…."

"Its ok, the truth is I actually feel much better now that I talk about it with you guys, the truth is I wanted a personal body guard to help me as I go along behind my father to find the true culprit, however Hibari is not the go along type-but…He's far better than you think of him"

"Ehhh, you mean Hibari kun"

"Yup"

"Say Cylest, you said that you left England for family related reasons, what did you mean by that?"Reborn

"Well…the truth is, somehow, it seems people have realized that Samuel is actually my dad's twin brother. They then realized that that must mean I'm the head of the house and so they decided to have me killed."

"Wait! You mean you're actually being hunted down right now?!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yupp" she merely answered.

Now that Tsuna recalled, her house was up on a mountain that was heavily armored with soldiers and polices. Also when they wanted to go through the door they had to strip down, get through an X-ray machine and have their DNA verified…

"Don't worry, around the border of Namimori is heavily armored too, also there's a tight security watch at all the airports in Japan"

"She's packed" He said in the inside.

"But I'm okay I even have tonfa-due"

"Tonfa dude?" Yamamoto asked a little blank

She giggled, "Yes the Most Feared Hibari Kyouya," she mimicked in a male voice, "But I know he won't leave my side, plus I've got this bracelet" She said raising her hand revealing the sparkling round accessory, "Hibari wears one too it cannot be removed at all. It lasts in water, fire and can withstand any humidity or vacuum space, plus if we're separated from each other at a certain distance he gets shocked by probably 1010 volts"

"1010 volts?"Tsuna asked

"Enough to turn a wet bacon into a crispy crunchy breakfast" she said childishly, "naaa it might turn to dust" she said smiling with a light blush

The color drained from his face, _don't say something so dark and scary so innocent!_

"Oh shit! I'm probably out of range; I need to get within 50 kilometers!" She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs

_Gwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hibari is probably on fire now!_

She ran out the house waving goodbye as she made it down the street.

Hibari made the last step down the staircase of Namimori middle school. The smoke escaped him as he gritted his teeth. He was perfectly normal, except he looked a little burnt not to mention that really dark aura coming out of him. _That damn girl_. Cylest reached the mansion and stepped out the limo and headed inside the house. She closed the door behind her to be greeted by her maid Amay. Amay took the bag and she dashed upstairs as she began taking off the vest. She paused halfway as she passed her father room and he called her name. She sighed and slipped the vest back over her head and opened the door and went in to find him sitting on the chair. He looked rather upset and a little worried despite the fact there was nothing to be so up tight about, well that's what she thought.

"I'm sad to tell you this but it seems like the people who have been tracking us down are currently in Japan. Before you speak I want to let you know a few things" He inhaled closing his eyes and then exhaled continuing his gaze as she sat in the couch and stared at him, "It seems to be an organization that's after us. They don't seem to be in any ties with the mafia family we had washed our hands from but they seem to have a similar tie with the group that paired up and attacked my brother's house murdering his family leaving you as the survivor. I am going to ask you a serious question since this will be the fourth time we are in a situation like this, first in London, then in America…then to Australia and now in Japan. Cylest are you willing to run again?"

She sat there shocked putting one and two together as she tried to decide what to do.

"It seems that their experts on tracking us down-" he continued but was stopped in his sentence

"It's not that" She said seriously, she stood up, back straight, arms folded and eyes focused, "It seems that there is someone within the household leaking our location"

"What!" he slammed his hands against the desk, as he stood up striking out on his own daughter...sorry..niece, "That's stupid! There is no way in hell that we'd have a betrayer among us, as a Victorian-"

"As a man" she said correcting, "You should know something like that is possible"

He gritted his teeth and turned around staring at the photo of his father on the wall. He rubbed his chin as he gave it some thought and toyed with the blonde locks and turned to her.

"Maybe we should do a search" He suggested in a serious tone.

A smirk was formed on her lips as she held her head down, "Yes…if you say so"

"I will even search your room, for all we know the maids might have hid something there too….that's all….your dismissed" he replied

"Yes…"

She turned around and headed to the door. He pulled the chair out and sat with a sigh both exhausted and relieved. She paused as she turned the knob and looked at him,

"Seeing you reminds me that my father from now and then if he was alive would looked as if he didn't age a day" It was true, for twins they were hard to tell apart physically, since they wore their hair the same way, spoke the same way, and had a few characteristics that were the same. "But when I look at you all I see is a physical disappointment, your voice is a mockery and you are nothing more than a failure of the man your supposed to be which was no other than my father" She said looking at him over her shoulder with here playful sarcastic smile, "**How pitiful**" She mumbled as the door close shut.

He gritted his teeth and carried his hand across the table scattering the papers on the ground. She smiled as she leaned against the door listening to him taking out his anger and frustration. _Well no time to waste._ She hurriedly made her way to her room. She turned to Amay and the rest of the maids as they lined themselves up to listen to her. From the incident that happened ten years ago, she was only left with 8 survivors including Amay that pledged and faithfully stayed with her. There was Velor, her transporter, Amay her personal maid, Karma her chef and five other regular maids, Maya, Ayase, Sawako, Misaki and Momo. These 8 workers stood among the 200 maids that worked in the house. According to her father they were regular loyal maids who kept their oath and worked with her up to now, but what he did not know was the secret behind it all. Velor wasn't only her transporter but also the head of service when it came to receiving Intel on the people who were after her including the 10 year old project. Amay was also a professional hitman from the Vongola family. Karma was also a hitman but the truth behind her is yet to be revealed. Her five maids were normal hit men that were not to be underestimated. The furry dress, bright smiles, and warm welcome tendency _were_ just the show behind the real ruthless killers that they were. Plus those five maids were not regular women. Cylest father had granted their dreams after personally having them released from Vindice, _I know right_. Nonetheless the maidens stood alert awaiting what Cylest would say. Cylest had used the pendant to contact hem secretly for a meeting in the room, that meant whatever she had to tell them was something quite important and very much crucial since it was something never done before.

"It turns out father believes that one of you have been secretly speaking with the people who are tracking us down" they gave her plain stares and in return she gave them a smile, "Of course we know that's impossible, however we need to hide my _treasure_ before it gets discovered.

"KK" Momo exclaimed.

Momo was surprisingly young for her age. She was quite the beauty with fierce red hair in long ponytails each bowed with a white ribbon at the top neatly. She was small in size which made the uniform even cuter on her little body. She had bright purple eyes and a high pitched voice which suited her jovial playful personality. From what Cylest could recall 10 years ago when she met Momo she was a year younger than her and was already a maid. She was in charge of the flowering of the plants around the mansion and keeping the company of the Victorian's daughter. She was rather silent, barely spoke and usually wore a pout on her face in whatever she did. It was weird why Nathaniel had chosen her but Momo was placed in Vindice at five years old for murdering 27 people including her parents and siblings. Momo might have seemed dark back then but the one who deserved much fear would be Sawako. She was the one in the inside forest with Tsuna and the others watching Cylest and Hibari's fight. The color of her eyes were never shown since she wore glasses that on the outside seemed white and nowhere near transparent, but that didn't matter, she could still see out them. She had light purple hair and a larger pair of boobs unlike the flat chest Momo, _no offence Momo._ She rarely spoke and seemed to have the most respect for Cylest. She was proud of her master as shown before and also looked down on her other maidens saying they went worthy enough to be placed in the same category as her. To wrap it up she was the silently arrogant and easily annoyed one of them all, the truth is yet to be known on exactly why she ended up in Vindice. Next to her was Maya, a shy white haired maid that was average size around 29 and seemed to be the least talkative of them all, even worse than Sawako who would speak only when boasting of her master or how incompetent and worthless her fellow coworkers were, which none of them really paid attention to. Maya was placed in Vindice because of only one reason. She was born with a chronic case of having a split personality. The silent shy and adorable Maya was the one you'd see every day, but once she snapped she was vicious loud and too wild to be loose. However that side has never been seen again since she was placed in Vindice and then release to the Victorians. Ayase and Misaki were Russian twins who were murderous, also known as the 'double judgment' famous for killing 300 hitmen in one night and for their exceptional skill with battle strategy and gun handling. They were placed in Vindice after being caught from 2 years of search. Even Vindice had a hard time dealing with them since they broke out the prison two times before. You should realize by now that these girls were more than deadly but despite their past the greatest pain they held was witnessing the sight and growth of Cylest after seeing her parents and her unborn sibling being viciously murdered before her eyes along with her maids and her own teacher. The child grew in shock but somehow recovered and by time past began growing and growing trained personally by each maid two years each since she was five. Now that she had grown up to be powerful she had found something that was given to her by her mother side of the family that was_ the treasure._ It was something that held her power and made her strong, something that if her 'father' found out he would probably keep it saying she wasn't ready and for all she knew used it in his position, but luckily that was not going to happen, because now they were hiding it, they were hiding….that treasure.

**The Next Day**

"You heard me….we're going to that amusement park" what was she supposed to do be happy and excited or drop on the ground and roll in laughter, well after all….Hibari was telling her this

_Last night_

Hibari opened the gates of his traditional Japanese House in the night to search for loose _herbivores_ roaming around Namimori Street to_ bite to death_. Instead of being greeted by the warm air and the empty road, he was greeted by a road filled with black cars and a black limo stretched right in front of his gate. Men in black stood nearby on phone with guns by their sides not to mention the distant cops and the hovering helicopter not far away from over his house.

_What the-_

The window wind down and several men walked up close to him blocking anyone from seeing or hearing what was going to be said or done. Samuel was revealed looking straight ahead as if he wasn't speaking to the one to his right... he turned and looked at the boy He was still in the Namimori uniform with his blazer on his arm showing ever so proudly as he stood there with folded arms and a pissed off expression.

"Are you aware of the Salem Exchange company?"

He passed a folder to Hibari that was exchanged to him after the closet man in black passed in to him with a blank expression in the dark shades

_Shades in the night?_

"We own that company obviously" He said as he heard Hibari flipping through the pages. "In other words our company is in charge of shipping goods to Countries which also deals with shipment to and fro from Namimori in Japan. I want you to bring my daughter to that amusement park day after tomorrow"

Hibari gave the man one of his 'and-who-do-you-think-you-are?' look and threw the paper down and decided to walk off when he felt a gun penetrated his side. This was followed by the rest of the men pulling out their guns. Hibari smirked and in the kiss of night a flash of silver flashed as he drew out his tonfas.

"Fight….and this town will die within a week from no transport or exchange of good sending it into a financial rundown and agricultural downfall…..or…bring my daughter to the amusement park without any behavior of refusal and your town will remain as healthy as it is"

Hibari froze and glanced to the man in the car.

"What time should I bring her?"

Samuel smiled. "Don't worry there is much to discuss"

_Now_

"I don't know what to say"

"Yes" he answered looking away.

"F-fine…when"

"Tomorrow"

"What time?"

"By 10am" Hibari didn't want to asked so many questions, but when the town was at risk, he didn't want to have Namimori being threatened. Plus the conversation ended that her father will be sending a group of men to watch her. So if she ended up leaving or being unsatisfied, one by one all the services would be disconnected from the town. He simply felt so angry just by remembering it, but now he wanted to get out her sight, he was keeping her from class and wasting time, he turned to walk away.

"Tonfa-dude?"

He turned around

"Is this a date….cause if it's about the kiss" she started poking her fingers while stumbling over her words flustered and embarrassed as she stood a couple inches away from him "I-it was an accident and y-y-you don't have to treat it s-s-special"

"You're an eyesore" he continued walking and left her there in that white Chibi mode drained from her color by his straight forward insult that he really didn't care about. The aura pulled up behind her as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth_….that asshole…..so proud and mighty, who the fuck does he thing he is!"_

Hibari was now walking with Kusakabe as he ranted about reports and duties. Hibari's mind trailed on

The kiss, and like what happened to Cylest, it replayed in his mind, his cheeks were covered in a light pink blush,but as soon as that feeling came even quicker did it disappear, why was he thinking about it, it was just a kiss, an accident, a misunderstanding. He closed the door behind him and walked up to the window leaning against the wall, but why bring it up after I tried so hard to get it out my mind.

And so the day came when she was supposed to go to the amusement park with Hibari. According to her father, he was to dress normally, and so he did, meaning no uniform. He met Cylest at the entrance, she looked practically cute as she stepped out the car, but the first thing her saw was her face as she looked around the area for him, she seemed quite embarrassed and overall nervous. She wore a slender silky summer dress that reached her knees. There was no pleat no design, just a blemish of pink with a light pink flower tucked in the side of her hair. Her car drove off after her maid went back in and she stood there waiting patiently for him. He was about to walk to her when someone stopped him and asked him for directions

Cylest could hardly stand the tension. Here she was waiting for him which she practically knew she was in the wrong position and playing the wrong role, _AREN'T THE BOYS USUALLY THE ONES WAITING!And when you reach you go "oh…I'm sorry, did I take long? And he goes: no…I just reached here, EVEN IF HE'S BEEN THERE FOR THREE HOURS._ She looked around frantically raven hair….raven hair.

Bam

It wasn't him but a sexy short black hair dude who she had to admit was cute! He wore a black t-shirt with a darker black jacket and long black jeans. He was smexy! He stood there faced to another person talking with them. Damn she wished that arrogant bastard wouldn't come any minute now. Why did he have to be like that, why couldn't he be like a regular boy like him, with that warm air around him and that refreshing aura, damn she wished she could run over there and chat with him….but no, for all she knew tonfa dude might come and not see her and probably bite her to death. He finished talking with the woman and immediately turned to her. He began approaching her in a normal pace and that's when her heart began racing. _What should I say? He's coming he's coming! Maybe I should start by saying hey or maybe-_

"What are you doing?"

"Eh"

_Did smexy super-hot dude just say that? Naaaaaaaaaaaa it was Hibari's voice…..Ekkk he must have seen me smiling and acting all kissy ups with Mr. Smexy Gwahhhhhhhhhhhh so embarrassing_

"Sorry I just heard a familiar voice and-"

"Are you not going to answer me?"

That's weird. She quickly dashed a glance behind her and then around Mr. Smexy before meeting his eyes again. She could have sworn she heard Hibari's voice, plus it seemed pretty close too. Now that she realized it, he looked sorta familiar almost like-

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The people looked around at the two. Hibari immediately grabbed her shoulder and went to the ticket desk submitted the two tickets and pulled her into the park. He was about to lash out on her when he saw in the shadows a man in black writing on a piece of paper.

_Shit_

He turned to her, she seemed a little dumbfounded.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tonfa dude?"

_That stupid name again_

He released her hand and looked back where he saw the ma,n he was now gone,_ damn it._ He turned back to her.

"You look" her words seemed to trail off. Of course he wanted to know what next to say, but then again with that damn equipment on his shirt listening to his conversation and those people walking around watching his every move, he wasn't sure if this was a test to prove if he was suitable to become her bodyguard or a test to just piss him off. According to that man, if he did this the time on the contract would hurry too, so all he had to do was be nice and act normal and _that._

"To tell you the honest truth my dad said this was suppose to be a chance to figure out if you were suitable for my bodyguard. Just so you can take this seriously, if you fail the contract is over and your town is gone. I'm sure he didn't put any harm or must do on it like a minimum of rides or crap like that so….let's get this over with….what did he say?"

Hibari was shocked that she just came out with it so straight forward, but there was no reason to hide it right, "I was supposed to be nice and act normal….and top priority was to have you smiling." he folded his arms with a frown. He was no where near enjoying this, far from it...far

"Eh" Her eyebrow twitched as she looked at him "I don't see how it's gonna be possible for you to be nice, but the 'make you smile"

"I can beat you until your smiling in pain" he said with a smirk

"I rather not" she said backing away, "I don't have time for happy crap either so let's just do some rides, act like we're having fun and get the hell out of here"

The first ride was the teacup ride. Forcefully he sat inside with Cylest who seemed not one bit interested. She just pouted with folded arms, crossed legs and looked everywhere apart from him. He had to admit it was either her ignorance or her avoiding him that made him feel so uneasy. Being around many people, the crowding; he was going to get dizzy.

"Smile eh?" he heard her voice and looked at her, she seemed to be pondering in her thoughts. "I can't tell the last time I smiled from the bottom of my heart" Was he to ignore that or be concerned? He really didn't care about how she felt but being so close and daily interacting with her had, believe or not, gave him the feeling of being concerned and protective of her, and not because he was her bodyguard, but because he began to know her, and worse….the kiss. What was happening...he wasn't like this...no...this wasn't like him.

"Even you smile…" she said a little envy and jealousy in her voice. "Every time I fight with you, there's always that content…that happiness…that joy….deep within what makes you happy is simply fighting.

He smirked, she got that part right, as a matter of fact, he would mind biting to death a few people right now.

The ride ended and as they got out they began passing a booth were a man in black with dark shades was hiding. Although he didn't hear all of it, what was needed to be heard, was heard "…I can't say it's all good since so far she hasn't been enjoying herself maybe we should start deducing companies-over"

They hadn't even walked pass the booth yet when he pulled her hand and walked over to a tree and pushed her against the trunk and leaned over. He was so close that the heat of his breath kissed her neck sending a wild rush of ecstasy down her spine. Her cheeks burned a dark red.

"Listen to me….I need you to smile and act as if you're at least enjoying yourself…." he said with anger pouring out. She could easily pick out the fact that he was pissed. So that would mean...having her smiling was important, in other words...her father had actually held something against him.

"_Oh~_, you should know I can't pretend"

"But you have been doing a good job with acting as if you don't see those men"

"Ah you figured" he leaned up with a smirk on his face, "Fine I'll try, but I can't smile" she said deadly serious ruing the mood. A next man walked in an open area flashed a glance over them and spoke in the phone looking as serious as ever. Suddenly three men pulled up behind him and they began making their way over to them

"Shit" Hibari said, that's when Cylest realized he pulled out his tonfas

"No…we can still save it, I thought of a trump card"

"Trump card?" He said returning back his tonfas under his sleeves. He then felt her hands around his neck; she tipped to his height pulling him down and kissed him. Obviously he hadn't seen this coming, neither was he even prepared for something like this. The men who were approaching paused and one sent out a signal and they disbanded, _great…it seems they think they misunderstood the situation_. His eyes then went back to her closed ones and slowly she pulled away.

"They would probably think we wanted somewhere private, come on" And like that see switched back to her professional mode. They walked back and as they approached the Ferris wheel he spoke.

"Do you think you can just kiss someone like that" she turned to him to see his emotionless expression, "For what you did you will be bitten to death, you can count on it, I don 'forget things easily" he said as a dark smile found its way on his mouth.

"Well…." She turned around completely shifting weight to one leg hands clasped behind her as she tilted her head to side, brown locks flowing through the wind,looking...angelic "Until then…a round three, but as for the kiss….I really enjoyed it and i won't forget it too" She said smiling, and this time... a genuine one_….so that's what she looks like….when she smiles….she actually seems….priceless._

They went on all the rides and enjoyed themselves. Correction, Cylest enjoyed herself, Hibari on the other hand seemed like he was coming up with some sort of claustrophobic sickness…by being crowded. Anyways now they were in a horror house and both of them strolled through like the perfect unafraid, laid back adorable cute couple that they actually weren't (note sarcasm) The things didn't scare them, the sounds didn't even make them shrug. And the fake dead woman walking around with blood on her clothes as the 'maiden of the bloody night' yea….she ended up screaming after witness the aura from touching Hibari.

"Tonfa dude this is boring" she whined

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Fine H-H-H-Hibari" she said flustered, why was it so hard to say that!" Is that ok Hibari"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"What" he asked plainly

"My name" she said in a matter of fact tone turning to him staring in his eyes.

They gazed at each other as she waited for him to say it

"I don't know it"

-_- And here i was thinking he paused for dramatic effect.

"Cylest…."

"Fine" he said walking ahead of her

"So can you say it….Hibari"

He turned to her a little appalled by her request, why did it mean so much to her for him to say her name. I mean what possibly more did she want, she practically got him in all this mess, then surprisingly kissed him and now she wants him to say her name, a vein was about to burst, he was already having enough of her-

He then saw her collapse as she fell on the ground unconscious

"Hey!" He walked over to her but as he was about to, he fell down. Luckily he fell on his knee trying to keep himself up. He gritted his teeth... there was no other explanation, someone was doing this…. he stared at her completely unconscious.

He looked as his vision got blurry to see a large muscular silhouette next to a smaller young female looking one.

"I didn't know weaklings like you were so brave…." he said with a frown. "Kidnapping is not allowed in Namimori Town. It's against the law…and my rules" he said with a smirk as he pulled out his tonfas

* * *

_**Done...finally 8000 words wow thats long...well please don't forget to review. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	8. The Devil's Karma

**Chapter 8**

**The Devil's Karma**

Cylest opened her eyes to see that she was chained to a wall in a dark moldy room. She looked around frantically to analyze what she could at least see. So far the only think she could make out was the door and a chair. It didn't take her less than three minutes to analyze three things. One, she was drugged, two she was kidnapped and three, she couldn't even feel the life in her legs.

"Hibari!" She screamed out. Her voice echoed in the room, she was utterly alone. She knew that now that she was drugged, whatever that was bound to happen wouldn't be good. Before she knew it she had lost consciousness again.

She woke up almost about four hours later dashing glances around the room. Luckily this time there was light. There was a door was on her left and in front of her there was a glass. A transparent glass that you could see through, but whichever room was on the opposite obviously had no light. She called out Hibari's name over and over again. But after her screams and calling for help, she realized that no one was coming; no one had heard…no one was there. She was slowly drifting into unconsciousness when the door opened. In walked in a short pink haired girl, at first she was happy to find out someone had come, but as soon as the girl came in front her with a wide grin she realized that this wasn't help at all.

"Ahhhhhh you're so pretty, are you for real" She said in awe with puppy eyes amazed by Cylest's appearance.

"I came down here to lead you into your main event" She continued

"Main event?" Cylest asked, a little droopy tilting her head to the side staring at the pink haired girl

"Yes, yes, you know…we are more than aware that you are the head of the Victorian family"

"Y-You're the people who have been tracking me down…" She said wide eyes shocked that they actually caught and kidnapped her.

"Yes…and now we're here to do our job and deliver you to the Master"

"The master?"

"Mhm, but before we move on to that, like I said we've put on a show, don't worry your just the audience, your boyfriend's the main event"

"My boyfriend?!" Cylest said surprise a pink blush rushing over her cheeks

And like on cue the other room that she could see through the glass lit up. There was a muscular man standing to the side with a gun in his hand. He smiled as the bulb came on illuminating the room so he could begin his game. But that never mattered at all to Cylest; she stared with wide eyes at Hibari who like her was chained to the wall. His clothes were a mess, he looked as if he fought with a thousand men in a war zone, but worse of all he was asleep, or maybe dead….

"Hibari!" she called out the chains dangling as she tried to move.

"Maybe we should turn on the sound" the girl said clicking the button and making both rooms audible to each other

"Hibari! Wake up!" she called again._ What's wrong with me...why do i feel like this...my visions all blurry and my body feels so numb_

Hibari shrugged as he heard her calling him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, in front of him he saw chained to the wall Cylest. She was a couple feets dangling off the ground but something looked wrong, she didn't look right. She seemed extremely weary and tremendously weak, she looked as if she actually on the last string of life.

"Hibari…." She said again. her voice going down, softer, slower it barely sounded like words as his name rolled on the air she exhaled.

Her lips moving slowly, as she lost consciousness and went to sleep.

"What-"

" Methadone it's a drug that makes you weak and sleepy, she's completely intoxicated but its amazing that she still has the strength to drift in and out of conciousness in that state, she has been like that for three days" The muscular man said sitting in a chair in front of him.

"You" Hibari sneered. Just as Cylest had fainted and he pulled out his tonfa to fight, a battle had gone down between him and the jackass. It was a last minute strike but the dude had lifted Cylest body of the ground and took a knife from his pocket and warned him. Hibari smiled and went full charge ahead caring shit about Cylest, for all he knew, he wanted to beat this man, then suddenly the girl had attacked him from behind, but instead she injected him with something, and before he knew it he was face down and his breath was slowing as he drifted off.

"So tell me, it's as simple as this, all you have to do is tell us where this girl is hiding an important object and we'll let you go"

"I don't know what you're taking about"

"Eh….fine…let's make this more risking, if you answer me wrongly, that little babe of yours is going to have it, plus that medicine should wear off the next time she wakes, so by then she'll get all the torture, so I'm gonna ask you one more time, you're her personal bodyguard so you would know"

"I don't know what you talking about"

The man chuckled as he got up from the chair, "I see, don't you care about her"

"No"

"But we saw you kissing" he said raising an eyebrow.

"…"

"It did take us quite some time to get rid of those men in black, not to mention that maid who was very hard to defeat, damn woman wouldn't stay down. Anyways, since you're so reluctant, like I said all torture will go out on her"

"Like I care" he said under his breath, He was instantly punched in the face. He spat out the blood and turned to the man.

"You're in my place now which means that you go by my rules, no unnecessary talking" He said raising his voice.

"Herbivore"

His face met with another punch; this time when he turned to the man he spat the blood in his face. He was instantly punched in the stomach and left in the dark room until they would come back

When Cylest opened her eyes she saw that the light in Hibari's room was still on and he seemed quite awake staring at her, how long had he been staring, he seemed quite content as he watched her slowly waking up. He was there with a frown on his usual emotionless face. He was upset….He couldn't get out of these handcuffs and neither could he try and loosen his hands out of them. Cylest realized that she didn't feel as bad as before, she didn't feel as weak and frail like she did. Instead now she could feel her feet and her body felt rejuvenated due to her naps. But still there was an awful headache not to mention her horrible blurry vision and the dizziness that fell upon her.

"Hibari….are you ok" She said looking up at him,

"Don't look" He said instantly. As he said it Cylest could swear she heard him say it three times again. So not only is my vision bad but my hearing too.

"Why, I'm in the same position as you, its ok"

"No….I'm covered in blood…."

She twitched, this would be a problem, and she never wanted to see that

"Why"

"I took a beating for you" He smirked "any minute now you'll be tortured, the last thing I could do was ask them to not spill your blood, so to pay"

"No! Now your hurt" She began crying…Everything was slowly falling apart. How was she so easily defeated and why did Hibari had to get drawn into something like this...

"Why are you crying" he asked in his usual plain tone. He didn't want to seem concerned but now she could have probably been mentally abridged,

"Because….I wanna pee" His eyebrow twitched

"Don't laugh" she blurted out, "I really wanna"

Just then the door opened in her room and the little girl stepped in. She wore the same outfit as the last time, the priestess like black dress that reached down to her ankles. She had a flat chest a high attitude since she seemed from just appearance the type who would continue ranting on and on about what her thoughts. She made her way to Cylest and smiled

"Your little boyfriend there got you in one hell of a trouble; we weren't planning on beating you but now we have no other choice, plus after your boyfriend took a nice beating we were left with the order not to spill your blood. So starting now, your torture will begin, you can do it now Bunny"

Over her head, a part of the roof could be lifted up, she looked up to see nothing but black and then….

_Splash_

Crashing down on her body was a huge bucket of cold water. It was so cold that the fog could be seen coming from her completely soaked body.

"What you're experiencing now is water so cold it's almost the same tempeture as the one of the Arctic Ocean"

Hibari's eyes widen, she could catch a cold like that. And so the bucket came down and Cylest leaned was against the wall in utter silence, she never spoke, or even said a word, she just kept silent as the freezing water poured down on her never ending.

"What? aren't you going to beg"

Hibari gritted his teeth, so thats what they wanted, they wanted to hear her beg, they wanted to hear her cry, but even as Hibari thougt about it, he knew that something like that was impossible. She wouldn't cry and she wouldn't scream, she had went through worst and now she was facing something that was a cliff jump away from what she went through. After her cold bath was done. He stared at her completely soak body. The water dripped off her little by little as she held her head down in utter silence. The girl had left and all that was there was the two separated by a single glass. Minutes had passed and now hours and she haven't uttered a word, he couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not, all he could do was look at her. Her hair wet and curly pasted against her neck and hanging over her face as she held her head down. The dress soak and pasting to her body outlining her silhouette as she hung there chained to the wall. Her skin looked pale, her body looked lifeless as much as he would rather the silence he preferred knowing whether or not she was alive.

"Does it hurt?"

"No" She answered just like that, almost on cue as the sentence ended. So she was breathing, she was alive. She rose up her head and looked at him. Her eyes seemed almost lifeless as she stared at him through the transparent glass. She seemed completely battered down.

"Hibari…..I don't feel so well"

His eyes widen, now that he looked at her face she seemed pale and a little sick, so she was hurt, not emotionally or physically, but he could tell that something was wrong

"Look away" she said. As soon as he did, he heard her vomit. She was only showered with cold water so why-

"They drugged me…didn't they" She looked back up at him.

Hibari didn't answer. He drifted off into a sleep and little by little we woke up day after day when her torture would continue. They would pour the cold water on her almost twice a day and usually she would end up vomiting. Also there was a one and two time when the girl came in an injected her.

One day after the man had left she spoke to him.

"Hibari"

"What" He was surprised at his own voice. It was soft, frail...weak...without power. It angered him, but to fight was helpless. His wrists were already bleeding from the time he spent trying to pull his hand out the handcuffs.

"Promise me...you'll protect me"

As soon as he was to answer the huge muscular man entered the room with a metal stick in his hand. He seemed very pleased as he looked at where she had vomited and turned back to her

"Ah….your body's good; you managed to vomit up what caused the uneasiness"

She smirked at him and spat in his face. He used his finger and whipped of the spit and sucked his finger dry when he carried it to his mouth.

"Disgusting" _Cylest_

"The worst" _Hibari_

"Ah, for a couple you both seem to have a lot in common, like talking out of TERMS" he slapped her across her face.

"Now let me treat you with something that will make you feel nice"

He switched on the metal and placed it on her skin. She screamed as the electricity passed through her body. He smiled in content at her cries. Over and over he kept on electrocuting her and kept laughing in uproar as he did this. The girl then came in

"Bunny your being too loud-"As soon as she realized what he was doing she grabbed it out his hand had screamed at him. "Are you freaking crazy, she can die like that I told you to move the boy to this room!"

"Pfft, why should I do that?"

"Fine move her instead"

He reached out to the girl against the wall, "Don't you dare put you filthy hands on me"

The man bit back the urge to hit her and simply lifted her body taking her of the hook on the wall. She hand had been handcuffed and she had been hooked up on a latch and left dangling on the wall like a photo piece. Now he flung her weak frail body over his shoulder and carried her into Hibari's room. Hibari watched as he took her body and gently rested it on the floor. The room was surprisingly clean. Hibari's blood had been whipped up and only dried blood remained on his clothes. Bunny took her and leaned her up right next to him and attached to the wall a chain, he took it and chained her ankle while her hands remained cuffed.

"Are you sure this is all right?"

"Yea their lovers so they should be together" the girl said enthusiastically, "Anywayz my favorite TV show is going come on lets go upstairs"

"Fine, but I call dibs on the couch"

She groaned, "You always get the couch!"

They left the two in silence.

"Hibari….now's our chance"

"We can't go…they took my weapon from me and unlike you those herbivores still have me drugged"

"Oh" She looked up at him, "I'm too weak to move and I can barely stand, my visions getting blurry…."

"As long as you don't lose co-"He was about to finish his sentence when he felt something against his foot. He looked down to see her leaning against his leg holding on to it with her face against his jeans.

He held down his flustered face, the bangs covering his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he was flustered because she was holding him so tightly or because he could feel her boobs against his leg. He quickly brushed away the emotion and looked back at her. Thank goodness she was off to sleep, he hoped she would stay asleep for some time now, the more they rested the more the drug would eventually leave and they would at least have a chance to escape.

It was the 11th day and Hibari was sleeping. Cylest had passed out for three days straight now without eating anything at all. Although the girl had brought chips and box juices down for them, he refused when she tried to feed him. He also realized that her name was K-Kim when she started a conversation with him one day; actually, a one-sided conversation since all Hibari did was held down his head and stared at Cylest sleeping. Now he opened his eyes as soon as he heard her come in. She walked over and knelt down to Cylest. She carried in her hand a bucket of warm water and a rag.

"That's strange; when I checked on line they said being electrocuted could knock you out for a day, she's been out for three….I guess bunny went too far"

She dipped the ragged in the water and as she was about to carry it to her face Hibari spoke

"What are you doing?"

"Tidying her, isn't it obvious"

She began wiping off her face and down to her neck

"It would be respectful if you look away" She said getting ready to take off her dress.

Hibari didn't take orders but in this case it was inevitable. He looked to the other side of the room as the girl slowly lifted off her dress.

"I wish I could at least look like her….boy….you really made the right choice in choosing her as a girlfriend-oh, wait she's sleep talking" Hibari's eyes could hear her mumbling... _What was she saying?_

"Oh wait she's saying it softly" Finally the words came out properly and loudly enough for both to hear as soon as she had said it there was a long pulling silence in the room

"Kyoya…."

Hibari couldn't help it, his cheeks were red and he had to admit…he was blushing, actually after hearing a girl call your name in her sleep, especially the way she said it, would definitely tingle something inside you. As soon as K Kim had finished she washed out the rag headed out and came back with a new bucket of water.

Hibari was too weak to retaliate and he was way too weak to even shrug. But K Kim was gentle in everything she did; she then took off the black jacket and the black shirt and dressed his wounds that Bunny had given him.

"Don't feel praised. I want to make it clear that we're enemy's here. I only did this for the sake of having you clean. It would be a bother for you to make my basement stink and wreck of blood. I'm going to wash both your clothes and have them given to you by tomorrow." She left

He looked down at Cylest who was in a white dress. It reached her mid-thigh as she lied completely curled at his feet.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Cylest woke up a few hours later. There was no clock no window, but she could tell it was night. She looked up at Hibari and immediately blushed. He was shirtless, completely shirtless….and to top it off he was attractive. Cylest sighed.

"Awake"

She went completely drained of her color and turned to Hibari. She sat up on both legs and looked up at him.

"Yes"

"Do you feel better?"

"Very much….when were my clothes change"

"That child"

"Oh….I see"

"Can you get me off this then?"

"I'll try….my feet feel horrible though but I'll do my best"

She was slowly getting up holding on to him, when she finally came on her feet she turned to him with a frown. She was about to shift in front of him when her feet went wobbly and she fell down again

"Hibari…..it hurts"

He frowned, this would be a problem….even if they made it out how could they make it when she couldn't even stand….would he even have enough strength to carry her?

She made her way up again clutching on to him….as soon as she reached him face to face, she placed her cuffed hands over his head,

"This way i cant fall" She mumbled looking at him eye to eye

He nodded and tilted back his head closing his eyes in frustration

"She tipped on her toes as she tried to make her way to the hook….as soon as she was trying that, the unthinkable happened.

Frustrated Hibari sighed and she immediately shrieked

"H-h-h-Hibari…..don't breathe"

"Why" he asked opening back his eyes looking forward

_Oh…..that's why_

As soon as she lifted the chain Hibari fell off landing completely on Cylest

"Hibari…..get off" She mumbled from under him….he wasn't all that heavy but in her state it felt like a cow had fallen on her.

Hibari exhaled," Do you mind….if we stay like this…..for the rest of the night"

He was too weak, too exhausted to even move his body

* * *

Cylest began twisting the pin in the door as she tried to make her way out where they were

Hibari was putting on his clothes. Before K Kim had come back they had resumed their positions as if they weren't attached to the chains. Today her favorite show was coming on so all she did was come in place the basket with their clothes in the corner and rushed back out to make it in time for her marathon. Hibari turned to Cylest, she was already dressed and finally managed to open the door.

As soon as it opened she stuck her head out and turned back to him…

"Hibari….we're not in a house"

He gave her a questioning look

He stepped beside her and they walked out the door and into the abandoned hall.

"We're in a building" She mumbled. Before she could do anything else Hibari grabbed her hand and they dashed down the hall.

They made their way down the stairs and onto a next floor that looked like a few of the rooms were frequently used, they then heard K-Kim singing along with the TV show theme song. They could also hear the shower on…that must be Bunny having a bath.

"My weapon must be in one of these rooms"

"Maybe…shouldn't we leave without it…?"

"No…I'm not leaving it, they also have my phone….and my Blazer"

She sweet dropped, "You mean you walked with your disciplinary blazer in your pocket

He nodded.

They made their way to the first empty room. To their luck there laid Hibari's tonfas on the table

He gracefully walked into the room and in cue followed Cylest behind him. As soon as he picked up his tonfa they heard someone behind them, they turned to see Bunny standing there a towel wrapped around his waist as he watched the two while drying his hair. He had a good round of six packs and a chest of hair. The beach blonde hair soaked on his head from his shower as he dried it. But now he was froozen as he stared at the two.

He immediately went to the side of the room to pull out a rifle that was in the corner. Hibari took no time to push Cylest out the way. He pushed her out the way so hard that she went tossing over the couch

"Hibari!" she cursed getting up with a flustered face. He turned to her and smirked at her flustered face.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything" He said with a smirk before charging at Bunny.

There was no doubt….Bunny was good with the gun. However Hibari had managed to counter all his movements. Yet, as much as Hibari dodged and strike, Bunny was not to be underestimated.

Cylest made her way to her feet to witness K-Kim looking at her. The girl wore a sachet around her waist. She smiled and pulled out a small sharp knife and immediately flung it at Cylest who dodged it easily. She turned around just in time to dodge the next attack. Hibari and Bunny had moved out the room and into the hall and now the two were in the room by themselves. She managed to block her attacks properly. Now she was behind the couch as the girl waited for the perfect time to strike. Cylest realized that Hibari was now upstairs fighting.

"You know I have a medicine in my room that reverts the effects quicker than you can imagine

_"Oh~_ well why don't you run and get it for me"

"It's on my dresser to the left"

"Why tell me where it is, you should go for it"

"You should go….but only if you can make it pass me"

Cylest smiled, not only because she had a plan, but she saw what would help her perfectly.

**Meanwhile**

Bunny had changed from a rifle to a shot gun. He turned from behind the wall and fired at Hibari, This was a problem. He was a long-range fighter and Hibari was the opposite. Hibari would need to land a good strike on him, but that would be troublesome since the huge man left no openings. He looked forward frustrated, he was fighting a a battle and he was already weak...but then…he smiled….not only because he had a plan, but he saw what would help him perfectly.

Cylest grabbed the powder and ran head on towards K-Kim lifting the cover off the lid sending powder everwhere. She went to her knees sliding on the ground as she made her way out the room and to the next; as soon as she found her target she inserted the needle in her thigh. She could already feel the burst of energy. She ran out the room and into the hall to see K-Kim

"I see that was your plan, you used that as a diversion"

Cylest smiled while running towards her full speed.

Hibari pulled the sheet off the bed and flung it in front Bunny, confused he shoot the sheet countless times and after it fell to the ground Hibari was nowhere to be seen, Hibari then kicked him from behind and ran through the hall and towards the staircase.

Cylest dashed past K-Kim as if the girl wasn't there. K-Kim stood there in Chibi mode at the empty area in front of her

"Poor child"Cylest said

**"A diversion behind a real diversion"** They both said to their opponents as they made it to the staircase.

Cylest reached and looked up to see Hibari. He leaned over stretching his hand down to her and she grabbed it jumping on the railing and in jumping in the air using his hand as base she landed on her feet on the opposite floor with a tada. She turned to Hibari and kissed him on the cheek and smiled walking off to his opponent, "she uses knife her flaw is close range, something your good at"

He smirked.

Cylest made her way through the hall and picked up a loaded shotgun. Wherever this man was she had to be smart and find him quickly

Hibari walked into the room and just as he did dodged a couple of her knives. He was about to enter the room when three knives from nowhere went in his side. The girl twisted the knife, so thats what it was. She had hidden knives with a trigger so that as soon as she entered the room they would fire at him, and then she attacked from a different direction. He pushed her of him and pulled out the first two knives. He was about to pull out the other when an unbelievable pain truck him….there was no doubt, that knife had landed somewhere it was supposed to, last minute thought he broke off the handle leaving the knife inside the wound. He was now pissed. After beating her ass to death, which took him almost an hour, he marched in the opposite room to see a bomb counting down at twenty seconds, His eyes widened._..Cylest._ He ran up to the floor she was on, but as he did he shouted.

"I'll be back"

He made his way to the next floor. He knew he just saw that muscular man run up there.

How could Cylest fall for something so low, the man had tricked her and locked her into a room? She had been in there for an hour now; the man had made his way to Hibari by now. No….she just heard Hibari tell her he'd be back so that must mean he was on the floor above her. As soon as she made it down the hall after leaving Hibari, out of nowhere the man had held her by her neck and tossed her in a room, she gritted her teeth just remembering how foolish she had been.

Cylest twisted the door knob, over and over again.

This is bad, very bad

She had just heard a couple bullets go off on the floor above her. But he was on that floor, yes, Hibari was on the fourth floor, and hearing those bullets was no other than that muscular man, bunny, firing off at Hibari.

Poor Hibari, this is my entire fault, it's all my fault!

She knelt down onto the cold floor inside the dark room she had been locked up in for almost an hour. From her hair, she pulled out the flower that had pulled back the front section on the left side of her hair. From that flower she managed to take out the hair pin that had kept it attached to the clip, and she put it in the key hole, and carefully, she began turning it over and over again a couple of times.

Her head throbbed like crazy and her neck burned as if a choker was around her neck that was on fire, but even through all of this she knew she needed to find the strength to push all the pain aside. She had to be strong, even if it meant pretending.

Eventually the door managed to open and stumbling a couple times while getting up, she came out turning to her left looking straight to a dead end of the huge hall that was long enough to hold almost 20 rooms.

Cylest dashed a glance over her shoulder just in time to see Hibari running towards her as she stood in the empty hallway. He grabbed Cylest's hand as he ran through the hall heading for a dead end in the glass building.

"Hi-Hibari-san" She said while he pulled her while they ran. Trying to catch up with him was one thing, but trying desperately to catch her breath was another.

Cylest didn't know where he was heading, but all they could see was a glass wall at the end of the hall and footsteps catching up with them as they ran along the third floor.

Hibari didn't hesitate, but without further ado jumped out the building through the glass wall plummeting a hundred feet below. As they fell Cylest could feel a bullet pass right by her ears, splitting a strand of her hair accompanied by the adrenaline as they fell into the river. The only thing she could do was place her hand between her legs to prevent the dress from lifting up or even worse completely come off by the humidity they were going through.

* * *

_**Review review!**_


	9. Book Two, His Sweet Devil

**_Ok so book one ended. Book 2 now! I hope you guys enjoy this so far thank you to all my reviews especially OneWhoWasFogotton you kept on reviewing and i really want to thank you for tht its the only reason i keep going. So i hope you all enjoy this as much as i did writing it_  
**

* * *

**High Tension**

**Book 2**

**Chapter 9**

**My Sweet Devil**

….Cylest…..

…..Cylest...…

Their taking her away…..no….Cylest.

Tsuna turned to see Hibari's hand out stretching grasping for the air. Yamamoto and Gokudera along with Reborn watched him also. His hand reaching out almost to be connected with another's

"Cylest…." He mumbled. Then in cue shot up from out the bed. He looked down to see that he was neatly bandaged up and cleaned up nicely. He then sensed that there were others in the room.

"Hi-Hibari san" Tsuna said a little worried.

"Where am I" he ordered looking around the room, at first he thought it was Tsuna's but instead the room was completely huge and well kept, tidy and had expensive wallpaper and paintings on the wall

"We found you by the river bank covered and lying in a pool of blood. You were completely unconscious and we brought you to the hospital and that's when you got released two days ago…"

"Two days ago? When did you find me, how long was I in the hospital"

"Eh" He held Tsuna's throat and pulled him towards him, "Tell me, or I'll bite you to death this very minute"

"We-we found you two weeks ago" Hibari's eyes widen, that means….Cylest was gone…..for two weeks now.

"Hibari….it wouldn't be safe to move around o freely" Reborn said hoping to the side of the huge bed, "As Cylest bodyguard you were personally taken to her mansion and now your being kept in one of the rooms and taken care of" Hibari gritted his teeth. "Hibari" Reborn said hopping on his leg, "We need to ask you something, you seemed quite well defeated when we found you…if the enemies are that strong, is Cylest…" Reborn let the sentence trail on. Not even he wanted to say it, that maybe, she was dead.

"I don't know" he said in a deep tone too calm for reality, sounding quite unsure himself.

He looked away the long raven locks of his bang covering his face; he didn't want to see anyone one now, or to be crowded in a room of herbivores. However the room was almost the size of a ballroom and Gokudera had gone to lean on the wall and Yamamoto positioned himself at the window. Tsuna and Reborn however stayed at the bed beside Hibari. He could feel a few of his wounds. He could still feel an ounce of pain not to mention the fact that right now he was having a horrible headache. He didn't have his tonfas and he didn't have the strength to get up and leave, he was even sure he had the strength to turn. He just plopped back in bed and rested his hand over his forehead. He felt ashamed, disgusted not to mention weak. Every muscle ached and all he felt was pain and loneliness. He had to watch her disappear and all he could do was nothing. She asked him to protect her, he wanted to protect her but now this was different, he was defeated….defeated….which meant he lost.

Reborn turned to Tsuna "Maybe we should give him some time alone"

There was a knock on the door and in walked Dino with two of his men. At first he was amazed by the room and then after when he saw Hibari on the bed hooked up to a machine with patches all over him his mouth dropped. He walked over to Hibari who seemed to be in a bad condition.

"I heard he was beaten up badly, but I never knew it was this bad" He frowned as he looked at his student completely beaten up, however there was still hope at least he was breathing and death glaring him. ^^

"Say Tsuna, I think it would be best if we went to look for Cylest" Reborn sad breaking the silence

"Eh!"

"Yes, since Hibari is in this state and cannot do anything since he's weak and was defeated and is unable to fight in his defeated state, we should go instead since he's useless"

Both Dino and Tsuna sweat dropped, they thought the same thing, _what does Reborn thing he's doing!_

Hibari's eyebrow twitched at almost every word in the sentence.

"Well…" Reborn continued, "Unless Hibari will be able to fight"

"Of course" He said seriously answering Reborn question without hesitation.

"B-but Hibari san"

"How long will it take me to recover?" he asked

"Approximately full recovery would take two weeks" Reborn said.

"Tsk, I can't wait that long" That would end up being a month for Cylest wherever she is right now….well, that's if she is….alive.

He looked away not completely hopeless but really upset since he had no intention of delaying any longer. For all he knew they could be torturing her now, when he last saw her she was bleeding, bleeding? What about her sickness, she hates blood, she probably died from blood loss, or fainted away or-

"Its ok Kyoya, I'm sure she's alive" Dino said resting his hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she told you about her background, something like this wouldn't have shaken her up this badly and allow her to give up, plus she's not completely useless, I'm sure where ever she is right now she's already found about eight ways to escape" Everyone turned when they heard the door open. In walked Cylest Mother and father, well, the fake ones of course. Hibari didn't even budge. Cylest mother walked over to Hibari and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We're so sorry you're in this position right now. We hired the best doctor from Russia to have a good look on you and prescribed the best medicines to have you recovered properly. We have already arranged medications to be sent to you home and made appointments for nurses to come to you house weekly to review and check on your wounds"

"You're sending me home?"

"Yes of course" Her father said, "Your role as her body guard is over, we are now in a different situation other than yours so to merely put it there is longer any need for your presence." He took his wife hand and turned around.

"What are you saying?"

Her father turned around before he went through the door and spoke to him in a serious tone. "What I am saying. Is stay away from her. You've already done enough by not protecting her and having her taken away from us, It would have been better if you died, your death would have been in honor."

Yamamoto and Tsuna held on to Gokudera who was about to storm out the room and give that man a piece of his mind.

"That ass! He at least survived!" He finally gave up and relaxed.

"Leave" Hibari said, they all turned to him and frowned.

"Here" Reborn said handing him a case. "Dr. Shamal created medicines that should give full recovery within 3 days"

Hibari's eye widened and he took it

"One after every meal, he checked your medication and prescribed these instead. Your weapon is hidden in the roof of the closet and you should be able to do the rest."

He hoped off and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. They said their goodbyes and left. It was barely after noon and the sun was already setting.

_Three days eh?_

By the first day had past Hibari was able to stand and move around. He was a little slow and a little weak but he knew everything would catch on soon. The time didn't go to waste at all. He recovered his tonfas from in the closet and spent the third day training in the room and catching up on as much rest as he could.

On the fourth day he left completely ok and ready to search for her. Before he could do that though there was one thing he had to take care of. He found himself back at the mansion and had made a private meeting with Amay. It was easy since as soon as he entered Amay was the one who personally carried him to Cylest's room.

"I'm sure that you will be going back for Cylest sama"

He just looked at her. She went in the indoor garden and went all the way to the fountain. Hibari waited until she came back sitting on a bench under the tree staring at the birds and taking in the nature. That's when five other maids came up to him. The lavender colored hair one was familiar but the others seemed pretty new to him.

"Ahhhh you must be Hibari!" Momo said.

"And you are"

"Cylest five personal bodyguards" Misaki answered.

"Why were you not with her when she was captured then, or were you defeated early in battle" he said with a smirk

"Oh no…..you see when Cylest sama gives an order it stands absolute. She strictly ordered us not to come since she already had you" Momo said

"And to believe I was so easily trampled, already breaking her order was enough so going all out would have been being disrespectful" Maya added. Now that Hibari thought about. Bunny did say something about a maid holding them back, I guess it was her. Just then Amay came back with a back box.

"When you see her as soon as you can please give this to her.

"And this is" Sawako said

"The treasure" She answered. "The men are practically after this, but even if they get it it's impossible for them to use it. Only she can do it and only she understands it."

"Also tell her to take this" Sawako handed him a small black tube-like container. "And here's her main weapon." She gave him a small bag that of course had her arrows her sparrow. He packed everything else in the bag and made his way out the mansion.

"Oh….and Sir Kyoya" He shrugged at his first name and turned to Amay.

"Although it is a secret…. my lady see's you as a very special person to her, in fact the truth is that she has feelings for you, when you meet her, at least be the one to kiss her first." A light blush swept over his cheeks and he gritted his teeth and walked off. Amay laughed as the five came up behind her. "Reminds you of Cylest doesn't he?"

The twins spoke in unison, "They're perfect for each other." They said happily

The next day Hibari stood at the bank where he had lost consciousness. Somehow out of everything there was one thing he was sure of. Wherever she was….she was in Namimori. He hadn't been electrocuted which mean she was somewhere close but where? Not only that but she had to be somewhere where she could easily be found. A flashback of her reaching for him came across his mind. She was covered in blood crawling to him on the ground, and then…..and then…..that girl stabbed her hands. He sighed and looked on the ground and that's when he found it…..bingo. Strands of brown hair. So she did leave a lead after all. He followed the strands as the moved from the bank to the road and then through a secluded pathway. Of course it could have and should have blown away by now, but the only reason they were there were because they were soaked and dried in blood and laid stained the floor. Only she would do that, she was smart enough, but will power on the sight of blood he never knew she'd risk that. The trails came up to a secluded run down hotel on the border of Namimori town. It was not really much of a run-down place but it looked like the type of building that was abandoned 2 years ago. He knew she was here, he could have felt it. But barging in would be the wrong thing to do.

He went in form the back. The elevator was still using and electricity and water seemed to still be in perfect condition. He used the stairs instead. Taking all careful routes and avoiding being at least caught, he made it to a floor where above he was sure he could hear sounds. Why this place out of all abandoned places. In front of the hotel was the town and behind it a forest stretching into Namimori and a next town. Sadly escaping was the part of the plan he hadn't come up with, instead the only part that came up to him was rescuing her which kinda went like:

Hibari barrages in

Hibari bites the herbivores to death

Hibari saves Cylest

Hibari heads back out and the day ends nicely

Yea…..that was Hibari's awesome plan…hehe. He then heard a familiar male voice and recognized it was no other than bunny's. Bingo

He walked through the hall checking each door making sure that it was open which would mean Cylest would be there. He turned the knob of the last on the left and it opened easily. At first he wasn't sure if it was her or not. Lying on the bed he saw curled in the middle sleeping soundly was Cylest. She was in a thin thigh length dress. She wore a little tiara on her head and wore a pair of glassy heels. _Looks like K-kim was playing with her or something_. Apart from that he could see the cut she received on her leg was slowly healing almost invisible now, not to mention that the chest length hair seemed a lot more shorter than usual. He reached out and gently touched the alluring soft delicate skin that beckoned him as soon as he saw her. She shrugged at the feeling of something running across her cheeks. Slowly she got up, long black lashes slowly fluttering, silver crystal orbs glistening and soft pink lips gleaming as she got up and saw Hibari at the edge of the bed leaning over touching her.

Before he could say anything the tear ran down her cheeks and she wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him in for a hug. She released him and he looked back at her. What happened? Her hair was shoulder length a few inches cut off, it was a messy hairstyle but It was surprisingly…..cute. It must have been because she leaved a hint behind using her hair.

"Hibari….I thought you were dead" she said as the tears ran down even more

"Don't think so lightly of me" He said seriously, _I actually thought you were the one who was dead._

She smiled and stared at him through glassy silver eyes, "I'm so happy"

His eyes widen, there it was again, her smile, lately since the incident when he saw her first smile at the amusement park it couldn't get out of his head, but now here they were, he was getting to see it one more time, her smile….the one from deep within. He ran his hand though the brown strands at the back of her hair and pulled her towards him kissing her. It was a slow gentle kiss, one that spelt the words I missed you in Cylest's mind. Hibari rose up and began taking off the bag taking out the things to give her. She sat there awed by the fact the Hibari had actually…just kissed her.

He turned to her and smirked at her surprised face.

"Don't tell me that little kiss shook you up so much" She blushed and looked away, "Your maid said I was to give you this" he handed her the tube like container. Cylest turned the top and took out wat was in it to reveal an insulin inside. She stuck it in her wrist emptied the contents and closed it back. She then took her Sparrow and swung the arrow bag over her shoulder strapping it down tightly across her. She got up off the bed and stood up holding the little rectangular box in her hand. She lifted it to reveal two boxes and her ring. She slipped it on her finger and placed latched the two boxes on the belt on her thigh. Now that Hibari saw it properly she was wearing a silk stocking that ended at her waist strapped on to her garter belt. _Great….so he'd have to avoid looking at her legs now too?_

She smiled at him and laughed, "Something the matter"

"You seem a little different, what was in that medicine,"

"I guess Velor figured I was drugged guessing by your state when they supposing found you and made and antidote that dispels the substance immediately, plus, It also enhances my nerve endings almost like a booster" she said strapping down the gloves.

By the time they opened the door they found standing in front of them Bunny and K-Kim

"I told you Mr. Boyfriend would come for her"

"Well…I won't let a chance like this slip by, How about we use this opportunity to fight and settle this once and for all"

"I'd go with that" Hibari said with a smirk.

"Downstairs now" Bunny said beginning the fight.

By the time they had reached down they were facing each other. Hibari and Cylest had taken the staircase while they took the elevator instead. Hibari was pumped and the only thing in his mind was crushing them for defeating him and for what they did to Cylest.

Cylest held on to his shoulder

"Hibari" He felt her hand move from his shoulder to his waist and then around him as he felt her pressed against him from behind. He lightly blushed and smirked it off as he felt her lips against his ears and she breathed lightly whispering to him.

"How about you let me take this one, please…Kyoya"

He didn't even give her the go ahead and she released him and stepped in front facing the two.

"Are you going to fight us alone Victorian's sweetheart" Bunny said with a smile. He seemed quite confident

"Hm….you have disrespected my household, disrespected my bodyguard and worst…you disrespected me, of course I'd take matters into my own hand and defeat you"

"Oh! She seems a little cocky now Bunny" K-Kim said reaching in her sachet for her knives.

"Cocky?" Cylest asked tilted her head to the side. The brown stands fell over the side of her face.

"Well, lets knife her down" K-kim flung her knives and not even one reached Cylest

"WHAT SHE DIDN'T EVEN MOVE!"

Hibari smiled,_ no…she did…you just didn't see it._

Bunny took out his gun and aimed at her

"Futile" She said pulling arrows from behind her transforming the Sparrow into a bow and fired at the coming bullets with the iron hilt arrow. Bunny wasn't even in time for the extra arrow that went right into his knee.

"Gwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He fell on the ground. "What did you do, an arrow through the leg shouldn't be like this!"

"Weakling, I split the patella in two. How does that suit an ass for you now bunny boy"

"Fine since you asked for it." He inserted his ring into the box he took from his pocket and out flew a purple bird.

"Useless"

As he told the bird to attack she aimed at the eagle going for its wings, the bird dodged and flew low to attack her. She gritted her teeth and ran head on to the eagle. When she was about 50 cm away she went on her knee skidding on the grown transformed the bow into a spare and split his box animal in two.

"What the-that's not right, you weren't the strong before"

"Whatever, It seems you misunderstood what being a Victorian truly is"

"Wait-"

"Too late, you an annoyance" An arrow went right through his shoulder pining him to the wall.

"Now for the little brat"

"Awww" K-Kim said, "It kinda hurts me to see my dress up doll going against my orders"

"How many times am I going to say you don't own me?" Cylest gritted her teeth

K-Kim lit her ring; red flames spouting as she inserting it in the box. Her knifes were suddenly fully consumed with the flames and she began throwing at Cylest who started dodging_. I see…. The flame allows the knives to be faster and aim better._ Cylest sighed. She then took cover behind the table and looked on her box with a thought of hesitation. Hibari watched as she looked at the box and finally made her decision. She stood up and walked from behind the table.

"Finally decided to stop hiding" K-Kim said

"Maybe I should start being serious"

"Hm….I wonder what flame are you, what will you be a puny cloud a stupid rain or a useless sun" She bragged proud of her storm flames.

Cylest smiled and looked up at her. The flames you carry seems quite small.

"Shut up!" she barked, "You know how much money I'm getting just to watch over you until those braggy higher ups show up!"

"_Oh~"_

"Plus, they'll be here in the next minute with an entire army to pin you down since they know how bad you are!"

"Don't worry; this will be over in a second"

"Pfft let's see about that"

And so Cylest pulled off the glove to reveal her ring and smiled. The next second Hibari was on the ground and covered in dust_. What the- a moment ago he saw her take out her ring and then…this?_

The place was crumbled down into nothing but bricks. He looked in the clearing where Cylest was standing. He got up and walked to her and that's when he heard coughing and cursing from K-kim who was smashed into the wall.

"You weren't joking when you said a second, uh?" She said with a smile before closing her eyes.

Cylest turned to Hibari who stood there frozen on the spot

"What? Don't tell me that little attack frightened you so much?"

He smirked. She held his hand and started pulling him, "As little missy said some people are coming any minute now, we need to get out of here, talking the front would be foolish so its best we take the back"

"I see" They ran out the crumbled first floor and to the back of the hotel, they could already hear cars pulling up and footsteps crowding the area. They paused when they saw the huge forest in front of them and then and turned to each other

"Where does this lead?" she asked

"It's a connection to Namimori town and a next one" he said looking at the huge trees.

"Then we'll use it"

He held on to her hand.

"But it's very huge so it would take probably days to reach"

She smiled and pulled him along with her as they entered through the bush, "What's wrong with you….it's us we're talking about, not some worthless good for noting bastards"

He smiled.

_Your right….us_


	10. His Fragile Devil

_**Yea Chapter 10 I really hope you enjoy. My condolences to OneWhoWasForgotton. I had promised u Friday at 5 but I got caught up in errands had to sleep over and came home to a house with disconnected wireless internet. So after home works and a round of study I updated. Sorry to any other readers out there who was waiting for a really long time. Please feel free to check out my other Hibari fan fics, 'More than Friends, Less than Lovers' and 'I'm Uke, so you be Seme"-which is my latest fic with second Character Mukuro and I know you get the pic all you yoai lovers out there, please read don't forget to review.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**My Fragile Devil**_

Cylest moved the branch out the way and stepped over a couple twigs and rocks underneath her feet. With Hibari close behind her she felt more than secure but at the same time she was more than nervous. He had come to save her. She felt so weak, so horrible and so embarrassed. Plus what the hell was she wearing. Ughhhhhhhh she hoped it didn't get worse, she hoped that nothing else would go wrong

"Aren't you looking where you're going" She heard him say harshly. She turned around to see him holding the branch that automatically flung back to him that she moved out the way.

"Oh aumm sorry" She squeaked and turned back around and continued through the forest.

**Cylest's POV**

Was this supposed to be some romantic mode or something, I mean he just saved me and then I saved him back so isn't this the part when we get all lovey dovey and stuff, Ughhh, plus, every step I make I can literally feel the breeze between my legs. I wish was in a pants or more covered or something.

She stopped once she reached a clearing and turned to Hibari who was looking around. He was in his usual Namimori uniform all clothed up and stuff and poor Cylest was in a skimpy little cloth with a view thread holding it to pieces.

"Hibari….Can you…..lend me your jacket"

He turned to her with his expressionless face.

Minutes later she was walking behind him with the black jacket on her buttoned up neatly. She looked at his back clothed with the white shirt as he made his way through the forest. She bit down on her bottom lip. He was beginning to sweat and his clothes were clambered on him. Now she saw as his muscles relaxed and contracted every time he swung his arm to move a branch out of the way. He walked over a stone that she didn't notice since she was too busy focusing on his back and clumsily tripped and yelped.

As soon as Hibari had heard Cylest scream behind him and he turned around, clawing for something to hold on to she caught grip of his shirt and pulled him down. She landed on both her legs and Hibari on one of his knees. His eyebrow twitched. _When did she become so clumsy?_

She looked up to see him staring at her. At first it was normal until time prolonged and their gazes were locked on each other. This was what she wanted, a time for him to pause and look at her. Since they were walking she hadn't got the chance to stare at him properly and try to read him like the many times she had. Now as she read his gray eyes she could see pain, weariness and determination…..no love…not like the time he had saw her and kissed her and there was a twinge of love in his eyes.

Hibari's gaze began to loosen a bit. He shrugged off the feeling that it almost felt as if Cylest was actually seeing through him as if she was searching his eyes, reading his mind, trying to find something that he had no intention to become her discovery. He eased up a bit but as soon as he moved he felt her hand hold his shoulder, more like grip. He was taken aback but when he looked at her again she spoke.

"Don't"

He relaxed, so obviously she wanted the moment to last longer, but he felt uneasy.

"This is uncomfortable"

"Then kiss me"

Now he was certainly taken aback. His eyes widened and he breathed out. He could feel it. The air that he exhaled was hot. It was beginning to get hot. He felt his stomach churn and he immediately knew what it meant. He leaned over and lightly kissed her putting his hand on her back pulling her against him.

Cylest couldn't help but feel content. She ran her fingers through the raven locks pulling him closer to her. She rested her hand on his shirt; damn she wished she could rip it off and slowly kiss her way down his skin-now….right now. She felt his tongue brush against hers, wanting to enter her mouth. Breaking the kiss she rose a little on legs moving closer between his resting her hand on the leg he wasn't kneeling on. Hibari smirked by her brave move and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him. Could it actually be that the only thing that actually turned him on was her.

Finally their lips met again but sadly he wasn't getting what he wanted, or probably what the both wanted. Giving him acceptance, he entered her mouth tasting her lovely taste almost mixed with the flavors of what she was like. After making his way acquainted with inside her mouth he finally found her tongue. He deepened the kiss and flickered his tongue against hers slowly teasing her wanting her to taste him now. Almost on cue she entered his mouth savoring the taste blending it with hers. His mouth was hot and wet, very wet. She carried her hand to the side off his face deepening the kiss wanting to taste every inch off him. As soon as the tasting had ended she wanted to swallow but instead Hibari had flicked his tongue against her and sucked on it taking back what had of course belonged to him. It wasn't meant to happen but as soon as she felt him sucking she moaned between the kiss tugging on a handful of his hair causing him to groan. He continued and this time as soon as she wanted to taste him he bit her tongue making it clear that only if he allowed her she could have. Caught up in the French kiss, they were both unaware of what was happening. Hibari's hand was already right underneath Cylest breast, slowly and cunningly making their way up caressing the skin underneath the fabric with his thumb since he had already unbuttoned his jacket off her while he was holding her in his grip. She had found her way under his shirt that was tucked in his pants by unbuttoning his shirt hand slipping her hand across his chest, also his pants was already shockingly unbuckle but nonetheless they were oblivious and they didn't care, they craved on each other as if it was all they had left. Moans rose from the kiss and so did short gasps for air and they expertingly kept their lips on one another's refusing to brake contact. Hibari brushed her tongue again with his causing her to tense in his grip. He was teasing her, and he loved it, he had known her weak spot, she was in his grasps, and he loved it.

He finally pulled away a thin bridge of saliva stretching between them as their lips parted. He was on fire, he could feel it. That was the first time he had actually kissed like that, he didn't even know he could do that, but did it matter, he did it well. He looked down at her, her chest slowly rising and falling as she panted. She definitely looked baffled as he was still holding her. She looked back up at him silver eyes glassy with a mix or lust and pleasure. But as Cylest stared in his she found a wild rush of desire. She bit on her bottom lip tasting his remains that had delightfully pleased her. She brushed her fingers over his full ones and wiped the wet liquid off his with her index finger. Surprisingly he took her finger and placed it in his mouth. She could feel the heat in her chest rise and she bit on her lip wishing she was tasting him again already. She felt his tongue gentle touch her finger and caught her breath pulling her hand to her chest while he continued deviously teasing her.

"Ah…don't bite"

He released her hand and smirked. She licked it off and moved closer to him reoccupying the space that was between them.

"Do it again"

"Bite you?"

"No" she giggled, "Kiss me"

"No" He said with a smirk. "Look at what you've done"

She looked down to see his unbuckled pants and smiled to herself. She leaned closer but this time to his ear lips gently brushing against his sensitive skin. "Is something growing in there"

His eyes widen, hard to admit there really was, that's why he had refused to let her continue.

She rose up standing to her feet and held out her hand to him to lift him to his feet too. As soon as he reached his feet he pulled her towards him a chuckled lightly as he spoke. "There's only one way to find out but have that postponed"

"Naughty aren't you"

This time she lead the way, she was finally at content. Actually what happened would leave her at content for a good while. His taste still lingers and she still could feel the heat running through her but that was more than what she wanted.

Cylest then realized something.

It was only for a second but she managed to push both she and Hibari out the way. She looked up to see at the tree she was passing nicely penetrating it was an arrow.

Hibari who had her on top of him smiled in content barely giving shit about the arrow

"What the fuck" She said

"Yes…go on…fuck"

"What" She looked back to her beneath him

"What do you mean?" she asked again

"Never mind"

(**A/N Lol srry I just had to put in his comment, I'm sure you figured what it meant)**

Cylest got up and so did Hibari in cue. She looked around frantically before making a next move. Getting serious Hibari pulled out his tonfa and so did she with her sparrow.

They made a next step and then another. They were sure it was over until suddenly out of nowhere a next arrow was fired. On cue she switched to her bow and arrow and split the coming arrow in two with her iron one.

She then paused and turned to Hibari.

"What" He asked, not too harsh but a hint of seriousness

"Something's wrong"

"What Is?"

"It feels familiar"

"Your aim?"

"No…this entire place….the-the traps….they seem like-"

Cutting in her sentence in the air, similar to a disk, were metal circular objects flying splitting through the trees and aiming all over the place. The two began running, hiding behind a tree was helpless but they just ran and ran luckily dodging everyone until-

Cylest slipped and dropped rolling down a little valley ruffling through brown leaves. Hibari, who didn't fall for the trick, skidded down since he knew that the change in landform would prevent those things from getting down into the V curve of the land. As soon as he reached safely down Cylest's back made contact with a rock sounding a thump.

She bit down on her lip trying not to scream. Hibari who saw this went over to her cursing since he had made that happen. He took no time in reaching her and sitting her up leaning her against the ground that was going upwards trying to ease the pain.

"Is it bad?"

"N-no…but my leg"

He looked down to see that her ankle was sprained. The skin now had a blemish of blue black with a mid-dark shade of purple.

He looked back up to her with worried eyes for the first time.

"Cyle-"

"MOVE!"

She pushed him and as he fell he heard a piercing sound and only caught glimpse of something. When he looked back to her an arrow had penetrated her shoulder.

He moved to her looking around frantically to see if anything else was there, as soon as he turned to her she was panting like crazy.

"Let me pull it out-"

"NO!"

She broke off the arrow end and looked at it. A stylish V designed with a silver codex on it. She smirked.

"Victorians"

"What?"

"That's why the traps seem familiar. I own this place."

His eyes widened

"Then we'll get help, but let's finish taking the arrow"

"NO!" His eyes widened at her response. "S-sorry, it's just that, it's an inverted arrow. The hilt was designed to both penetrate and grip. If you pull it out the inverted side pointing the opposite side behind the point will rip my flesh.

Now he was shocked.

"It takes great time and delicacy to remove it"

"Then what-"

"It's ok. Due to the traps that means I have a manor somewhere around here."

He lifted her up on his back "Is your hand ok?"

"Its fine…I'll tell you the way to avoid the traps."

Surprisingly she had told the way that had actually made them avoid everything. Also Cylest was light which made it very easy to carry her, plus, it was only until a couple minutes had pass that they realized they were facing a house. It reminded Hibari of his traditional looking and very normal one. Except his had high walls around them, this on the other hand was open. Hibari walked into the yard and up to the door steps and paused. Cylest raised her hand and from the wooden wall that pushed a section that plopped out immediately. He didn't even notice that. She typed in a code and the door opened automatically. As soon as she pushed it back in and they entered the house he turned around closing the door behind them and then she typed in back a next code that went in while on his back.

"Why were we attacked by those things?"

"Simply meaning that those were up its keeps people away from the house, plus the fact that the code wasn't changed from what I changed all my codes from 2 weeks ago….means that I can't return home"

"What do you mean?"

"I told Amay that if anything suspicious happened at home or overall and I'm not aware of it, she shouldn't change the code, but if nothing happened then the code should be changed to the next progressing base which is 459"

"But the code remains"

"Correct….which means that something is happening that I am not aware of…..it isn't safe to go home yet, not until the code is changed and I can reset it"

"Why tell me this, shouldn't it be something personal"

"But aren't you my personal body guard and my….." she made the sentence trail off.

Hibari definitely noticed, and broke the silence with another question.

"My shirt is getting wet"

"That would be my blood, the room is upstairs, last door on the right"

He turned from the door and began his journey.

The entire house looked normal. As soon as you came in the first thing you saw was the open living room. It was beautiful, no TV though. But the furniture was admirable. On the other side was the dining room which was admirable and as you progressed there was the kitchen and on the opposite hand a staircase. It reminded Hibari of an American house, not Japanese, which meant, that only the outside looked of Japanese culture. As soon as he came up the staircase he realized that there were two rooms and one bathroom. He made his way to the farthest room and as soon as he was there he opened the door to reveal a room that was huge. There was a wide bed, very big in fact. The window facing you a chair and beside the bed a table. Closer to the window was a mirror on the adjacent wall a closet. It was a beautiful room. The curtains weren't old but they were satin white nicely cleaned and taken care of and so was the bed spread. He rested her on the bed padding pillows behind her back. With all this that he did he did it with a serious face that Cylest clearly saw, was he upset? Was he?

"I'm going downstairs to warm some water"

"Oh…I see. The day is almost over so-"

Her sentence was cut off. He had already made it to the door and slammed it shut. She jolted by the sound and pouted. Somehow the pain in her heart was more than the one in her leg and her shoulder. 20 minutes later Hibari came back up. He carried a pale and a first aid kit.

He came to the edge of the bed and started soaking the rag as Cylest watched his gazeful eyes. He was still upset, it even seemed worse. He raised her up, at least he's gentle, and moved the pillows beneath her to lie her down flat on the bed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered loud enough while he still held her so he could hear. He froze in his movements and rested her down then looked at her.

"For?"

"I don't know" Her eyes grew wet, "Your upsets aren't you?"

He sat stunned, an expression that wasn't usually portrayed by him

"I'm upset…..that I made this happen to you, it should have been me-"

"It had to be me!"

"I drew you into this from day one….." She said under hear breath turning to look the other side making the stands of dark brown cover her eyes and cheeks "I sat in here thinking about what I made you go through since I made the contract and I just-I just-"

Hibari couldn't believe it….she was apologizing, _what the fuck,_ He didn't want that, he wanted to tell her that since she came, his life changed, and the change was good. She made him smile, she made him have fun, she was a worthy opponent when it came to sparring, He wanted her to know that he- that he loved her, but that was something he couldn't say he never knew what to do, there was only once way he knew how to get through to her….

"I'm so sorry" She said, now she sounded like she was about to cry. With her head turned away from him she didn't want to, never wanted_ ever_ have him see her cry.

He leaned over and turned her face to him carrying the hair behind her ears and gentle brushing his lips against hers.

"Please- you don't have to-"

"I want to"

He pressed his lips against her and kissed her passionately, the third kiss of the day was it, not as great as the previous but it did make his words clear. He rose up and looked down at her

"Is there something wrong" She asked with furrowed eyebrows

"May I sleep with you tonight? "Her face flushed a dark crimson. He smirked, "I take that as a yes"

He rose up and his smile faded, "You need to tell me how to remove this…..it's an eyesore"

She smiled "to get an inverted arrow out a wound there's only one way….and that's to finish penetrating"

Hibari wanting to protest, but logics were right. Taking it out like that would have cause her flesh to rip, so doing it the other way would prevent damaging the arm completely. All he had to do was push it through without damaging anything critical. He dressed her sprained ankle first and then followed her instructions by making his way to the closet and find her PJs for her to wear along with a t shirt for him a long trousers.

"Hibari be as gentle as you can" She said

She now sat on the edge of the bed facing him with her naked back. He sat on the chair close up to her with the things next to him dress the cut immediately. She pulled the sheet over her chest covering herself although he couldn't see.

He held the edge the arrow that he had trimmed down and pushed it through. He could see as she tensed and he pouted guilt filling him more than anything. The arrow fell on the carpet and the blood began running harder. He quickly dressed the wound and finished it by wrapping up her shoulder and pining it down. She pulled up the tank top and then put on her night shirt.

"Does it feel better?"

Cylest was a little taken back, he was acting awfully kind

"Yes….very much…."

He wrapped up the things and cleaned up and walked to the door. I'm going to have a bath first"

"Oh….ok then"

He closed the door behind him.

15 minutes later he made his way out the bathroom and towards the room. He opened the door only to find curled up in the bed the silver eyed brunette had made herself comfortable. He placed his dirty clothes in the basket at the side of the room and sat on the bed beside her and stroke her hair.

_Maybe I'll have a nice sleep tonight_


	11. His Lovely Devil

_**So kindly, very kindly, I'm going to ask you to forgive the very short chapter and the grammatical errors, I did this to clear up on Hibari's feelings and have a introduction on what most of the house was like also about their growing relationship. I want to thank all those who supported me so far in reviewing and reading my story, I am very grateful and hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. My gratitude towards you and others too. Honestly I do wish there were more reader but bleh i have no experience in advertising so i can only hope^^. Please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**His lovely Devil**

Hibari exhaled as the morning light poured in on him through the window. He felt the hot hair from the girl beside him kissing his face as she slept silently. He looked down and immediately a light blush found its way over his cheeks. He was the one hugging her and she had her leg over him, her hands around him as she slept silently both hugging each other's like the married couple they never were. Or maybe yet hehe- sorry readers don't wanna ruin the plot that was just a joke we all know she di-I mean-ok I'm gonna go to a new paragraph now.

As I was saying, the married couple they never were. He eased up a bit only to get a muffled moan from her as she dug her face deeper in his chest searching for that wanted warmth. He smiled at her attempts to keep him in bed but unfortunately, he needed to freshen up, make breakfast, work his way around the house and a lot more things. Lightly he snaked his hand between her thigh that was rested on him and gently lifted her injured leg off him. He then began ungluing her hand around him which was useless since it was a tight grip.

"Somehow I feel you're purposely doing this"

"Maybe" She replied opening her eyes and devious smirk on her lips.

He smirked and completely rose up off the bed moved to the edge only to have Cylest's hands still wrapped around him like a sweater sleeves around your waist. He sighed and she finally released and turned to her.

"I need to go"

"But I don't want you too" She whined innocently, "Let's stay in bed longer, I bet it's just after seven or something"

He smiled. She rubbed her left eye childishly with the back of her sleeve, sitting upon both legs with puckered lips and a red nose.

"What" She asked finally since he was looking at her almost as if he was staring right through her.

"You have bed hair"

A light blush of embarrassment came over her cheeks and she raked her hand through the darks silky locks. He smiled at her attempt to smoother it down. He leaned over on the bed one leg pressing in the mattress as he used the other to balance his weight that was still on the ground. He used his other hand to gently rub her cheek that immediately made her cease her actions.

"What's wrong no Kyoya"

"Kyoya?"

"Oh aumm, sorry" she said apologetically

"No, Call me that…..I like the way it sounds on your lips"

No she changed into a deeper red. He leaned towards her with a smile on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

"Kissing you?"

"B-b-but I haven't brushed my teeth"

He smirked, "neither have I" He leaned over more only to have her crumble underneath him and crawl away from him, luckily he caught her, and safely, since he wanted anything less than hurting her.

"Ky-kyoya! Quit it-n-not-"

Hibari began kissing her from her chest up to her neck where he began sucking on the soft ivory colored skin. She immediately for some reason found herself responding by tilting her head back and releasing a content sigh almost one of pleasure and relief. Hibari held on to her waist arching her up to him as he stayed on top of her filling the silence in the room with soft kiss and sucking sounds. From that to Cylest giggling and finally he pulled back.

"A substitute for the kiss?" She asked rising up on her elbows.

"No" he said with a smirk, "Just something to keep you for later"

"Later?"

He went to the edge of the bed and as he fixed his clothes he realized something. He was opening up to her. Once he would hold back the urge to do things once he was alone with her or even worse allow his imagination to run wild once he was alone on the roofs of Namimori middle. But now he bravely took the chance and did what he always felt like doing to her, gladly she hadn't resisted, in fact it seemed like she enjoyed it, which clearly meant that that was the same way she was probably feeling this entire time, however he wanted it not to be on suggestions but on firm facts, so that later, maybe he would ask her how she felt about him, or maybe out of patience and frustration he finally goes clear with his feelings and confesses, maybe

Hibari closed the door behind him after he watched the brunette flop back into the bed going back to sleep. He made his way to the bathroom first where he brushed his teeth, washed his face and you-know, whatever boy stuff boys do in the morning when they wake up, sorry I don't know I'm a girl here.

He made his way downstairs and made himself familiar with the place by the end of the tour he was good. Upstairs held two bedrooms and one bathroom, also a closet room. Downstairs was the living room kitchen, hall, washroom and the dining room. A next thing for the exterior was the front yard which was dead and crowded with golden brown leaves and surprisingly the back yard that could have passed for the Garden of Eden. It had all varieties if fruits and vegetables. When he checked the fridge he was almost speechless. It was a two door fridge not to mention that there was a deep freezer in the corner. The deep freezer was filled with nothing but meat, ham and beef. The fridge however….the entire top shelf was butter, cheese, jam and peanut butter. The bottom shelf well…was just boxes of milk. Milk, milk, milk, milk oh yeah, and more milk -_- The freezer was more awkward. It had frozen bread inside and since half of it was fixed for ice making that was pretty much it. The cupboards were packed with tin things, all canned and stored neatly with expirations dates for approximately the next 3 years. Oh and did I mention the standing cupboard in the corner that have over 40 cases of 2 dozen packed cases of water bottles. The kitchen was designed as cupboards on the walls, the sink and dishwasher in front of the window that made you see the side yard, there was the stove on the left of it and the counter on the right that lead up to the fridge and on the opposite the deep freezer. In the middle of the kitchen was a neat island with a black granite counter pans and pots hung over head with a next sink and an oven. It was a well-furnished Kitchen.

Maybe I should make breakfast; he checked the watch, scratch that, I'll make dinner. When Hibari check the time which was two hours past since he left out the room, it was 15 minutes to six. Which meant they woke up after two….in the afternoon.

He went upstairs quite easily since now he was quite familiar with the house. It kinda reminded him of his but the familiarity was still there. Without knocking he entered to find her still sleeping. He walked over to her and gently nudged her by her shoulder. Lashes fluttered slowly and between smoky silver exchanged glances with the glassy grey ones.

"Is something wrong, I was just in a nice sleep?"

"You need to have a bath"

"Oh" Now she was wide awake. She sat up a little pain striking her from the cut in her shoulder which Hibari quickly noticed since a blemish of blood was become clear through the white bandages. He pouted and a pain of guilt went through him again, it should have been me.

"C-can you help me to the bathroom"

After bringing her things to the bathroom first her helped her up and carried her wedding style into the bathroom and rested her on the chair. He had turned on the pipe to allow water to catch in the tub while he wrapped and tied the plastic over her ankle not waning it to get soaked by the water.

"Do you want me to help you remove your clothes" Wait that didn't come out right, it wasn't like he was a pervert, he didn't want to see her naked or anything, wait- he wouldn't mind that….there was a lot of times when he did imagine what under all that line of clothing was there. But no no no no no no! He had respect which meant that he had no evil intentions….right?

"Actually…that would be all" He rose up and closed the door behind him both a pang of disappointment and relief in his chest. He went downstairs and began chopping away the vegetable in the cutting board and stirring the food in the pot as he commenced the second half of his cooking.

Cylest slowly sunk into the tub and eased her body against it as she released a sigh at the relaxing position and the feeling of the warm water relieving the tension in her skin. She relaxed a bit and without even realizing she dozed off.

Hibari rested the plate on the table and smiled at the sight of his dinner' don't get me wrong he was a good ass cook, but as soon as he realized he was smiling he dead panned, why am so enthusiastic about this, plus it's been a hour since she'd been in the bath.

Cylest woke up as soon as she heard the knock on the door. She then realized she dozed off and quickly reached up to reached for the towel. She almost slipped and drop, which was quite very close since she would have landed on the plunger that would go through her…..she would've died.

The knock interrupted her shock of her near death experience and she stepped out the bath and that's when it happened, she had completely forgotten about the plastic bag on her feet and slipped plummeting to the ground on her rear. She landed hard and the water splashed ever where.

On the outside leaning against the door he only ting Hibari heard was the hard thump and Cylest screaming. He was about to turn the knob when he remembered that she was naked and froze.

"Cylest!"

"Ah-Kyoya-ahhhh"

She was in pain, for all he knew she might have hurt herself.

"I'm coming in"

Not even a second lived between those words and Hibari burst through the door and ran towards her only to slip and crash into the ground.

-_- heh heh even I'm having a hard time imagining that.

When he opened his eyes, wondering if her had made it to her, he had…except he was between her. Cylest's face was in comparison to a tomato.

"I can exp"

"DON'T. LOOK. DOWN"

Okay so the message was clear enough, he more than clarified it.

"Let's get up then"

She nodded.

He jerked against her only to ease himself up, only to hear her gasp.

"Are you-"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

And like that he received baby punches and dead panned as the girl kept hitting him.

"You know…..you're gonna catch a cold on top of the pain your feeling if you stay on the tile naked"

"PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP!"

He snickered and picked her up her legs still wrapped around him and her hands around his neck. She had a towel covering her back as they made it to the room.

When Hibari rested her on the bed, he quickly looked way and she buttoned a laying shirt on the bed over her. It was a casual one and as soon as she saw it recognized it was the one Hibari wore with his uniform.

"Blood" She heard him say

"What do you mean?"

Assuring she was wearing her clothes now he turned around and looked down at her. He pointed at the edge of his pale blue t shirt covered in the dark crimson liquid.

"But your wound isn't open"

"I know, my ankle isn't bleeding either, so where did it come from?" She fingered her chin, "If I recall correctly my legs were around you and….." The sentence ran on and her eyes widened.

Just then it hit her, she felt a little dizzy and her tummy ached a bit.

Hibari seemed to catch on quickly

"Are you…..menstruating?"

"…."

"So your menstruation…is on me?"

"…."

Hibari washed his plate empty and placed it to dry. He limped his way up the stairs and opened the room door and welcomed himself into the empty room. As he passed he mirror to the bed he paused to recognize his green shirt and also his newly received scars. How did he end up this again? If he recalled correctly, a dark aura gloomed around Cylest.

"YOU WILL REGRETWITNESSING THAT….."

She reached for his tonfas, yes, his tonfas, which zeroed him down to dodging and blocking which was good enough for the demonified girl who was on cloud nine just because he found out she was menstruating and it kinda…got on him. Now he was battered and bruised and no confession was made…..not even a good night kiss


	12. His Precious Devil

**Please read and enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**His Precious Devil**

Hibari knocked on the door with the tray in his hand, why was he doing this again, yes of course. He didn't want to interrupt her like yesterday but **WHAT THE HELL** he was Hibari Kyoya for God sakes!

He kicked open the door and his eyes glared at the girl in the bed.

She curled up in the center of the bed obviously asleep her lips apart as she exhaled causing a few dark brunette locks to blow out of her face and fall back into place over and over again.

Tsundere.

He gave into her and finally rested the tray on the little table next to the bed. He sat on the edge and almost on cue she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hibari?"

"…"

"That's definitely you"

He smirked and 'Hn'ed before leaning closer to her as she turned over on her back.

"Finally awake"

"Yes"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Not knowing what was going to happen she only felt when his lips brushed against hers and then suddenly his hand holding her down into place.

"H-Hibari!"

"Hibari?" He said rising from the kiss, "Kyoya" He corrected with a smirk.

"Pfft, same difference"

Hibari wasn't one the one to talk about the Japanese terms of what it meant when u called one by their first name emphasizing on familiarity and relationship but instead he just stared at her blankly.

She rose up upset about the bad beginning her morning had begun with. Hibari then suddenly did the unthinkable. As soon as she sat up he maneuvered the arm flaying Cylest onto his lap and kissed her pinning her onto him around her waist with his hands.

"Ky-Kyoya!"

She managed to make air past between them.

Hibari finally gave up and leaned back resting on his elbows and staring at the fuming brunette.

"Are you still upset about last night? All I wanted was a nice morning kiss"

She sighed, "I don't feel like it, I haven't brushed my teeth and I need to eat….now please excuse me."

She got off him and made her way to the bathroom.

"Your foot got better?" He said poking his head out the room as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

"Yes….and so did my back, by tomorrow both should fully heal and in the next few days the scare should be gone"

"How"

"The cream in the first aid kit" She said in a matter-of-fact tone closing the bathroom door behind her.

Hibari went back inside the room leaned against the window and looked out at the autumn forest.

A lot was on his mind, he wanted to see what was going on in Namimori, he wanted to leave this house and return to his, and most of all…he wanted to confess to Cylest. He wanted to do it from yesterday for god sakes! But no, he hadn't gotten the chance and hopefully today he probably will.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Cylest knocked on Hibari's room door and he opened it.

"Kyoya we need-" She paused a light shade of pink running over her cheeks. Kyoya was in his plain long black trousers but he wore a thin hooded jacket with a deep V cut that gave an amp view of his pale smooth chest. It was really deep. He also had on his head his little box animal that 'Kyu' as soon as she saw it.

"Kawaiiiiii!" Hibari only felt when he was pushed inside and roll was taken off his head (That's the name of his pet right, roll) and Cylest jumped into the bed with the little hedgehog to her chest.

"You are soooooooooooo cute!"

Hibari smirked and went on the bed closer to Cylest as she rubbed the little hedgehog's tummy talking to it in a soft motherly tone as it purred at the comfort it was receiving.

"Kyoya!" She turned to him only to find him already next to her but inches away from her face.

"What's his name, tell me! Tell me!"

"His name is roll" he said nonchalantly.

"Roll!"

"_Kyu"_

"Your so cute I could snuggle with you all day long!"

_Kyu Kyu_

"Awwwww" She kissed it and the little creature Kyued even louder and faster than before obviously infatuated and suddenly passing out from the kiss.

"Awwwww"

"Cylest"

"Huh"

She turned around and Hibari kissed her. She sat there frozen on the spot as she felt his lips move nicely on hers sending a drill of sensation inside of her. The kiss was different than the one he had stolen earlier in the morning, It was more romantic, sweet and not to mention that it reminded her of the kiss they shared when they were in the forest.

She only felt when his hand laced around her waist savoring the warm erupting from there body. He was practically behind her and she had to turn to kiss him so by the time that 3 minutes had passed she groaned not from the lack of air but the fact that she had no intention of breaking her neck. Hibari smiled and lightly pecked her on the neck. He wrapped his arms around her this time pinning her down into his frame and snuggling his face in her neck and whispered.

"Your mines"

Her eyes widened as the words slipped of his lips like forbidden notes to a musical song that were never to be said not in a million years. She gulped down empty air and then turned a little to him.

"Kyoya-"

"I love you"

Once again she was shocked. Could this be….his confession. Hibari Kyoya was confessing to her.

"I-I love you too"

Although she couldn't see his face, his eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat, she missed his never before seen genuine smile. Not his smirk or grin, but the smile of real happiness. He was practically overjoyed.

The moment was romantic until well-

_Bite_

"Ouch! Why did you bite me" She said backing away from him touching her neck where he bit her. He only grinned, "I know your Catch phrase is bit you, but seriously Kyoya" She said pouting.

"No….that's my mark I told you were mines." A hint of possession ringed in his voice, since when was she something that could be owned?

"It has to be renewed everyday" He continued with his infamous shark grin, "Do you like?"

"No….."

"Then how about we try other places, maybe at that area it won't be much effective" He said crawling closer to her, finally over her and pinning her to the bed.

"I didn't come in here to be raped Kyoya, I came to tell you we were going to train"

"Train"

The thought pondered, _Kyoya has a blood thirst for fighting I'm sure this should get his attention._

"Fine"

Kyoya go up and wlked over the closet and removed his top reverting to a black t shirt and a black sweater. He took out his tonfas and clutched them in his arms and turned to Cylest.

He sweat dropped

"Are you ok"

"Perfectly fine" She said getting up with wobbly feets attending to her nosebleed.

Hibari had walked through the entire house.

Knew the house.

Got aqauinted with it.

But he had no freaking Idea that the closet under the staircase had a door inside that led to an underground room. If you have watched bleach its kinda like Urahara's shop with the underground training room that's freaking big…..exactly like that. If you have watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn, It's just like one of those huge training rooms but ten times larger and wider with a wall down the bottom packed with weapons of every sort and every kind, easily reloaded and the best of its type.

Cylest had carried her sparrow and now position herself in front of him without it.

"What are you doing" He asked obviously seeing she was without a weapon.

"I am going to ask you to at least try and hit me"

"That's boring"

She so saw this coming.

"If you do…then I might let you place that ownership mark anywhere you want tonight"

That caught his attention a little.

"As much times as you want"

Now that stirred him up.

"Fine and if I don't"

"Then I give you a futon and you'll sleep on the roof"

He smirked.

"Now…..If I may…begin."

Hibari knew this would be easy, she was a girl and he was stronger so obviously he would win.

However she easily dodged his attack, and then the other, and the one after that, and the one after, and the one after the one after the one before that, and then, the one 40 times after that.

Hibari finally paused catching his breath, he was beginning to ask himself if he was even trying.

"You!" He growled moving up to her

Oh….little darling here was doubled his agility.

It did double in fact, now she actually had to be paying attention. His attacks were straight on but they were always being missed.

There were a few things he noticed about the way she was dodging them. She held her hand behind her back and easily blocked them all, plus, she was freaking fast! He felt exhausted as soon as the 2nd hour passed.

"Kyoya would you like to rest?"

"No" He said panting obviously out of breath. 2 hours had passed and he hadn't even land a blow on her, not even a scratch.

"Ok" he went to him so close that their noses were actually touching, their lips even brushing against each other.

"here's the thing, how about you try hitting me now"

He blinked, "Are you joking"

"You do love sleeping outside right?"

He inhaled and got ready to attack her. Before he good even hit her as he moved his tonfas towards her he was stopped.

His eyes widened, nevertheless he used the next hand and his attack was blocked. It was unbelievable. They were so close, very very close but for some reason he couldn't hit her, not one bit, He tried over and over again and surprisingly they never broke contact. She was just blocking all his attacks.

Then suddenly immediately breaking it he received a punch in his stomach sending him back a few feets in the air and then crashing to the ground.

"Maybe it's time I stopped keeping you in the dark, sooner or later we will be facing opponents way stronger than the Bunny and K-Kim, as you heard them say themselves, they were just workers for the bigger ups who had even higher bigger ups. Where you are right now, you can't even attack me"

Hibari's eyes widened, hating to admit it, he felt like his past was a waste. The fight against Mukuro, The ring battle, going to the future and everything else. It felt like a round of shit barely reaching up to where she was.

"Hibari nothing is wrong with you, she said resting her hand on his face" When did she even reach there so quick. "Its just that your moves, the reason I was able to dodge and block them was because they were so predictable."

"Predictable"

She brushed away his bang and kissed him on his exposed forehead, something he hadn't felt for a long time that was done by his mother but something that felt reassuring and lovely especially from Cylest.

"How about we start now"

"We're just starting"

She nodded. She pulled the tonfas out of his hand and rested them on the ground. She pulled him up and dusted him off. He felt so ultimately weak.

"How about we start with combat"

"Why" You'll see the results."

By the end of it Hibari was left with a possible sprain arm a bruise in the ribs and maybe a black eye. Cylest was left with a-I repeat- A sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"Pick up the tonfas and try to hit me"

He did as he was told a little slow in his movements and began attacking.

This is a waste of time. Exactly what had the combat without his tonfas do? All it did was tire him out and make him feel more pain. But his questions were then answered. On cue like the last time she was about to attack and that's when automatically his body swung into action.

Hibari only saw when Cylest stepped back stumbling over her own feet but ended it nicely with a back flip and looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"I-"He began

"Great! Now we can continue"

He smirked, he finally understood what she was doing, Since he was predictable she made him work without his tonfas which wasn't an intention of making him flexible, but making him more acquainted with hands on and free movements increasing his agility. So in the end his body acting on his own was his own experience of moving quickly. But now…..what did he have to do to get to hit her.

He attacked fiercer than before causing Cylest to narrow her eyebrows and that's when he did a trick that surely had her regretting it, plus….**NO ONE expected it.**

Out of nowhere he dropped the tonfas and punched for her face causing her to stoop and that's when he went beneath her kicking her legs causing her to drop.

"Ouch!" She landed on her rear and looked up at Hibari, "Abandoning your weapon"

"It was only a diversion"

Two plugs clicked, "A diversion for a diversion, you knew I'd be distracted that you dropped your tonfas so you anticipated that I would look out for your next move. However that next move was just an opening act for the main event of having you kick me!" He smirked, "I see you learn well"

"A good student learns from the best teacher" He purred siting down one leg pulled up to his chest while the other laid on the ground and resting a bit staring at the girl a few feet away from him.

"Was that a compliment?" She asked crawling to him on all fours, finally making her way to him leaning over closer to his face as she hovered over his body.

"Yes"

She pressed her lips against his in a still motion allowing time to dance its way around them. Teasingly he begged entrance gently rubbing her bottom lip with his tongue. But of course Kyoya did not like begging so he bit on her lip and as soon as she gasped he pushed his tongue in taking dominance as he carried his hand to her waist gripping her and pulling her more to him deepening the kiss. She couldn't help but be amazed by the fact of how perfect and well acquainted he was with inside her mouth, knowing were to touch and make her shiver and more overly exactly where to touch while they kissed to make the soft moans escape her lips.

"You are mine" He said as he continued kissing her. He had maneuvered her to the ground and rested on top of her between her legs while he kissed her deeply.

"I'm the only one to kiss you"

She nodded; the sensation was too much to at least make her form words. Drunk in lust she asked herself why he possessed the ability to make her act this way. He she was literally begging him not to stop, deepening the kiss herself, allowing him to touch her freely (there was no grouping or inserting) and making her make sounds even she wasn't quite aware of.

He rubbed her exposed thigh since all she was wearing was a short jeans short, and a hoodie that zipped up at the front and her hair pulled back with the grab clip. He had taken the opportunity already of undoing her hair and also bringing her zipper down far lower that it was exposing her slightly. Then almost on cue he rose up her shirt and gently kissed her tummy.

"Ahh Kyoya n-no!"

She placed her hands on his shoulder pushing him away.

"I'm the only to touch you here" He said coming back up to her and then staring in her crystal eyes, they were glimmering like crazy and not to mention he made her lay beneath him with lustful eyes, dark crimson cheeks and pink puckered lips full and swollen from their heated kiss.

"I'm the only to make you make those sounds" He bit on her bottom lip, "Do you know why?"

Gathering up the strength reserved she held his face and wrapped her legs around him pulling her against her.

"Because I'm yours" He smiled. "Now please kiss me and continue" His grin grew even wider

"I don't think so"

"Why"

"It might lead to unwanted things, I'm already starting lose control"

"Did you ever have control?" She said flatly looking away.

He got up and took up his tonfas.

"I guess that's true."

* * *

Cylest poured herself a glass of milk and stared at it.

"Your cheeks are still red"

She shivered and turned only to feel soft lips pressed against her jaw. She was at the counter and Hibari had leant over and whispered to her.

"It's **your** fault their red"

"_Oh?~"_

She felt his hand go around her waist and pulled her against the soft warm structure of his body. After returning from the training room they had dinner, bath, reverted into a new pair of clothing and Cylest decide to get some calcium in her system.

"Do you have anything else to do?"

"No"

"Good, now I can bite you, _everywhere"_

Her eyes widened, exactly why did she make that bet again?

* * *

**Ok so i hope you liked i had to rewrite this like 2 times the first time i did it and then kept fixing it up and then in the end i just deleted the entire think and wrote it over**

**I hope you enjoyed pleae review also advertising my New Yoai Fic **

**You'll be Uke and I'll be Seme**

**Its a blast of laughter full on HibariXMukuro it with leave you speechless please check it OUT NOW!**


	13. His Broken Devil

**_Hallo! The storm has passed and i can finally upload, what a relief. Hurricane Sandy made my yard a mess though, but that aside i have other things to deal with, my apologies for no updates last week i was caught up in stuff so i never got the chance, but please forgive me, this chapter is really long 5, 600 words so i hoe it makes up, right? Please review guys i love when u do thanks to all my reviewers so far and always don't feel scared to subscribe my story i think it deserves more but such is the Melancholy of Universal sweetheart hehe^^'_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**His Broken Devil**

Cylest wiped away the last roll of sweat on her face and turned to Hibari who was panting like crazy.

"Another round?" He asked, a playful grin dancing on his face.

"That was the 57th one, you still want one more?"

"Definitely" he said

She smiled at him, a devious one, and pulled her sleeves up to her elbows.

"Kyoya I'm proud how good you've gotten at this, I'm guessing I might have to _reward _you"

He smirked, that sounded lovely….better than last night.

* * *

**Last Night**

"Kyoya let me go!"

"A promise is a promise. You owe me" he said talking her up the staircase

She paused recalling exactly what promise he meant? Then suddenly it came to her, _If you do…then I might let you place that ownership mark anywhere you want tonight. _

_Oh…..that promise._

Hibari opened the door and rested her on the bed and lightly planted kisses on her jawline and then finally a slow one on her lips. It was slow and romantic not the goodbye or welcome home one, but the one that said I love you. It pulled on until he rose up after the case of oxygen intervened

"Kyoya…..I think I might be madly in love with you"

He paused.

He looked down at her longingly almost as if he was frozen by her words

_Shit maybe I shouldn't have said that._

He kissed her neck and then lightly bit her, "Mine" He said before dozing off to sleep followed by Cylest who fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

**Now**.

"This time I won't fall asleep" He said seriously

"I hope so" She purred

She walked to the wall and took up her sparrow and walked over to him, "Ready?"

"Sure"

He launched after her blocking all her attacks that had become a lazed pattern to him by now, finding openings were truly hard but after the 22nd round he had found one which only ended in being flung on the ground in her own self-defense, it took about three more rounds for him to get the opportunity to hit her dead on sending the girl soaring in the air and falling down on her back.

The feeling of triumph quickly faded as soon as he heard her scream. "Are you ok?" He asked helping her get up, he was answered when the blade of her sparrow kissed the soft skin of his neck.

"Never help the enemy" She said with a grin

He smirked, so she caught him….again.

By the time training had ended the two walked from out the door in the stairway with fresh scars and bruises. Cylest went to the door and turned the knob. Almost on cue the security system went off. She turned to Hibari who was looking at her with a surprised expression. She quickly punched in the emergency code and it stopped making noises.

"What was that about?" He asked a bottle of water in his hand.

"I guess Amay changed the code…..that means we can go home."

He pouted….he did want to go….but then the fact that the relationship that he was sharing with her at that moment he knew would end.

"So what now" he asked in his monotone voice with folded arms while leaning against the wall.

"We leave" she said in a matter of fact tone.

She turned and headed to her bedroom to presume what he thought packing. He followed shortly in queue and walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. She was already in a clean pair of clothes and was straigtening the bed.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"I'll have a bath first"

"No! Come on Kyoya I want to leave!" She whined. She walked towards him. A red tank top that barely covered her lower abdomen a pair of short jeans shorts and white sneakers. Her straight brown hair tied in a loose bun around the back to the left, a few strands falling out already and her silver eyes gleaming with anxiety and excitement.

"Fine" He started taking off his shirt there and then right in front the girl whose face quickly went crimson.

"I think-I'll leave now" She stammered making her way around him. He smirked and held her wrist turning her towards him, "Why?"

No answer, he just pulled her to the bed and sat on top of her.

"Ky-kyoya come on!" He only smirked

Her fussing and twisting came to an end when he pinned down her hands and leaned over to her ear.

"I need to place my mark on you"

"Oh-aummm, but I'm going to be in public so people would see"

"So"

He began biting her.

By the time they entered Namimori town and had left the forest safely, securing the house and hurrying back, people were staring at the two couple including Cylest who had about three icky on her neck, not to mention that lucky she had on a jacket that hid the ones her chest, _damn Kyoya._ He seemed to be taking in the day lovely, his short black hair blowing through the wind, his lips curved in a slight smile and his eyes didn't seemed to scream 'death' or 'fuck off' anymore, instead it was the, 'Don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you' look. She turned into a store and Hibari held her back

"Where are you going?"

"To buy something to eat"

"No" He began pulling her

"Why?!" She whined

"I'll bring you home and cook something"

"But I ALWAYS eat your food, I've been eating it for a week now!"

"Was that an insult" he asked narrowing his gaze at her an aura starting to build up

"Which direction was your house again?" She asked tilting her head to the side in with a innocemt smile.

They were walking down a sidewalk when a black limo pulled up and she immediately realized who it was. The familiar tall figure in a black tux and red hair combed back nicely in a long ponytail smiled at her and bowed.

"My ladyship"

"Velor" She released Hibari's hand ran to the car ad looked at him. On the inside she wanted to jump and hug him like crazy but of course she had standards and a title and that would look unprofessional.

_Bleh._

"I have come to bring you home"

"Velor…."

"Lady Amay and the rest have prepared arrangements already"

"Arrangements?"

"Yes, as it turns out we had three suspects possible for the case, also Alpha is on the move"

"I see I need to contact the surveillance team and get the other arrangements sorted out then"

"Yes, my lady" He walked over to the car and opened the door. Cylest almost stepped in wholeheartedly when she remembered Hibari.

"Kyoya…." She went around the car and tipped and quickly kissed him on his lips. "I'm so sorry but I have to go"

"You haven't eaten"

"Oh yea…Its ok I can go a day without eating its ok" She said fanning off the matter

"No I **want **you to eat" he said holding her close to him. She could feel the heat of his body running through hers. His eyes made it quite clear that he was serious….no joke there.

"Kyoya….fine…..I'll meet you tonight…..at eight at your house and I promise I'll be there and then I can eat all you want me too" She said finishing with a reassuring smile.

He stood and watched the car go down the road and turned on the next avenue to head to the direction of the hill where her house was. His walk back home was 20 minutes but instead he decided to make his way to Namimori Middle. It's been a week after all. A group of herbivores to be bitten to death was surely by now piling up his desk.

By the time Velor pulled up to the mansion everyone seemed to have not noticed that she had arrived. She came in through the back and made her way through a hidden passage built inside the house to her room. Her five maidens were all there with bags and her room packed; everything properly prepared for their departure. An opening in the ceiling was removed and Cylest jumped through it a landed safely on her bed.

"Young master!"

"Amay!" The girl ran to her maiden unable to keep in the anxiousness anymore and hugged her.

"Cylest…..your hair"

"Put that aside, do you think we can go somewhere private and talk?"

"Yes we can" Maya answered. The two twins smiled in delight; finally they got to see their master again and to make it even better she was finally home. About half an hour later the seven maidens and Cylest were in a white room sitting around a table awaiting the meeting to begin.

"Let it begin" Maya started, "Kimayiko Kelvin, omiki Taru and Gayel Gail and Alpha are the four suspicions"

"You may begin" Cylest stated.

"So far Kimayiko has been quite troublesome. He has been buying large quantities from our market such as guns and ammunition, however, three days ago the exact amount from his order was dumped on our factory used and broken and destroyed, not only has he done this…..but as leading officer to our Social System, he has brandished our name by comparing us with the magister of Europe's social and financial hierarchy system as a family that does not live up to its name. Also reports have been made that lately he has been single handily firing our workers and replacing them with his stating that they are more suitable and qualified for the job."

"Ahh" Cylest said tilting her glass of water and allowing the ice to hit against the container. She watched as it glistened in the water almost like a diamond in a desert of sand. She turned to Sawako and smiled, "Sawako, can you please investigate this case more thoroughly and have Kimayiko san under no suspicion that he is being watched, I would like a full report on all his daily actions and please ensure he stays away from the main sector, have them warned about his action and remember to keep this away from Ahpla.

"Understood" The maiden said already jotting notes in her pad.

"As for Omiki Taru he has stopped having secret meeting with Alpha and has reportedly went missing for 2 days after leaving Italy. He body was found later in the outskirts of Hong Kong and was identified as being slashed in the throat and by some form of machine."

"Do you think this is the work of Alpha" asked Ayase

"No….but it might have something in common, but have there been any disagreements?"

"No madam"

"I see…then maybe this is the work of another suspect. What about Gayal Gail"

The twins got up orange locks bouncy as they stood.

"Gayal has come to prove that he is aware of us watching him" Ayase said first

"He's laughing dancing and kissing our cameras every time he visit a Victorian industry and leaves it a mess"

"What?!"

The twins slammed there hand on the table with a pout in set and turned to Cylest and spoke in unison, "He is making a mockery of you Cylest sama we should kill him"

"I don't even like him" Ayase added

"But he is cute" Misaki finished

"That's not a part of our report Misaki" Ayase said her Russian accent adding venom to every word that came out.

Cylest smiled, poor kids but they were only twelve whichever way they face it. According to Gail's profile he was about seventeen. Pfft what was so cute about him anyways? She looked on his picture. He had black hair shoulder length, curly (kinda looks like dino TYL hairstyle) and he wore earing in the revealed ear and one on his nose. He was young, sexy, but definitely not Cylest type. Now that Cylest thought about it, Does she have a type? Hibari was the sadistic, maupilative, scary; bit you to death, anti-herbivore kill you with his stare type of person. As head of Victorian she would need a husband but she always expected him to be kind, loving, sweet, nice, not Hibari like. Wait…It's not like she's comparing him to her want to be husband, GWAHHHHH who said I was planning on making him my husband.

She rubbed her temples. But if they would get married what would their children look like. EKKKKKKKKK now I'm thinking about having sex with him! She slammed her head on the desk about five times.

Hibari reached home in time and began tidying his house, although it was very tidy to begin with, but nonetheless he tidied. Afterwards he decided to clean the yard. Fuck its already done. Maybe he should go for grocery I mean he's been away for a week, surely something might have spoilt and a few things needed to be bought, he went in the fridge to check and to his surprise it was filled with too many food that were obviously just bought. _Damn Kusakabe, he took care of the papers, cleaned the yard tidied the house and even bought groceries._

He plopped down in the couch not in the mood to watch Tv or listening the radio worse surf the net.

_Maybe I should think about her._

He closed his eyes and began dazing. A lot of things had happened since that day he first met her. When they played that game of chess and he was officially appointed as her bodyguard. Memories of her clouded his mind. He loved the day they first fought and boy the sight of her in the Namimori uniform almost as if it was built to fit her. The sound of her voice it always had that commanding tone in it with that powerful ring of leadership and when she said his name, especially his name, it sounded so soft and truly delicate he just loved the way it sounded on her lips. Her silver eyes her soft dark brown hair, the straight strands neatly cut without a fringe or a split end, or her smooth skin so soft and delicate always warm and never cold, or the scent she carried; a fragrance or perfume mixed with the aroma of bath oil and scented lotion. But most of all was the sensation he would get when he was kissing her, the feeling that erupted within him. Just a little longer, he told himself, until he could actually get the chance to do or have his way with her. He wanted her desperately and it was only a matter of months since they've known each other. Time, Time, I need more time, more time of experience before I can do _that._

He opened his eyes to find himself breathing heavily his skin soaked in sweat and his entire body almost on fire. The room was cool trust me, it's just that thinking about her caused _this _to happen to him, the burning sensation to take her there and then. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to have a refreshing bath which would be followed by started dinner_, Do you see what you do to me._

"So what else is there?" Cylest asked

"Oh-oh yes my ladyship" Maya bowed, "So far Alpha is not is any suspicious actions but he has had secret meetings since this week"

"Is that so….with who exactly?" Cylest asked folding her arms

"Apart from Taru…..he had a meeting with three other suspects we are at the moment not aware of but one of them has already turned out to be Gayal"

"Bingo…..so I guess they're all working together then"

"Affirmative"

Momo stood up and smiled, "Also Cylest lately your mother has been acting weird"

"That's very true" The twins said in their Russian accent.

"She been visiting your room a lot and crying on your bed" Misaki said

"How stupid, it's as if she misses you" Ayase added

"That aside, I think we need to track down Gayal and launch an attack, as for Kimayiko I think we should hold out on him plus we all know the situation with Alpha"

"Yes your ladyship" The six said in unison.

She stood up and just then the entire mansion shook.

"What was that?"

Sawako took out a transmitter and talked into it while looking at everyone. A report was sent back to her and her eyes widened.

"What wrong bag chest" The Russian twins asked

"Stop calling me that" She barked at them. They only did it because she had huge breast

"The mansion is under attack" She said turning to Cylest.

"Lets evacuate now!"

They opened the door and began walking out Cylest in the middle while she talked on their way back into the main building,

"I want you to get the helicopter in the 57th court on the east wing of the mansion. I do not want any other maidens to be aware, ensure that everyone is not in the area when we take off. Also please if u do not see me leave"

The maidens knew there was no room to protest, but just because they knew that didn't mean at least one of them wouldn't go against it.

"But what about you?" Momo asked

"I'll defend my mansion" She answered before splitting the root with them.

Cylest came up into the main hall that was filled with smoke and scattered bodies. The sight stirred dormant feeling and forgotten memories inside her. She quickly pushed them away. She saw one of her maiden's still breathing sitting up against the wall and she quickly rushed to her.

"Are you ok"

"Master" She was a regular maid. Raven hair bright blue eyes and had a gun in her hand that obviously had ran out of bullets. She was covered in blood and received a horrible wound to the head; blood ran down her like crazy. Cylest took a step back.

Blood.

It was all over her and now it was on her hand. Not blood. Anything but blood. She gulped down hard. This was her maid, no room for fear here when someone's life was at risk. She knelt back down but no she was dead. Oh god. The smell of it filled Cylest nose. She got up and ran down the hall. Get away from it, quick, quick. No matter how far she ran wherever she reached bodies upon bodies laid flat on the ground. She went over to the elevator that was thankfully still working and made her way to the east win g to find the 57th court.

It didn't take long for her to reach it and when she did a familiar voice called her.

"Cylest, oh dear Cylest!" She saw running to her was her mother, well the fake one.

"Darling!" She said hugging her. She was clean, surprisingly clean. Cylest remembered what the twins said about her missing her, well maybe it was true, the woman was crying for God sakes. Cylest was however glad for the comfort. The sight of her estate was devastating. Maidens dead, chopped and sliced, shot or stabbed.

"Honey I've been looking all over the place, everyone is dead and I can't even find your father I havn'tseen him anywhere lately this week he's been acting as if you don't exist and Oh My God your finally home did that handsome boy bring you back, how long since did he save you? Where were you all this time? Don't tell me you were at his house, did you and him do naughty things?" She began rambling

I have to get away from this woman and to the damn helicopter.

"Honey right now I already called for someone to get you somewhere safe and I just really didn't want you to see this"

"See what?"

"There-There's something I want to tell you" She looked around frantically as if she was being watched and turned to Cylest, "10 years ago…..back in your mansion when your parents died. The infiltration was done by a group of people. I-I've been doing my own research behind your father's and your back, even if you don't believe me trust me I did it, in the hidden lab on the third floor in the underground basement.. It turns out that, maybe the people attacking us now….were the same people who did it back then"

Cylest eyes widened. Fear sank into her quicker than any emotion.

"What-what do you mean!"

Just then a chainsaw ripped through the woman's chest and was inches away from Cylest face. Her mother eyes widened and she held on to the iron as if wanting to pull it out, she looked down at Cylest with tears rolling down her cheeks as blood ran down her mouth. "Go there, you'll find some answers."

"No-no! I can save you just-"

"I was always on your side… I love you"

The chainsaw roared to life spraying blood all over Cylest who was frozen on the spot wide eyed, shocked more than anything at the sight played in front o her. The blood sprayed all over her clothes, in her hair and splattered on her face almost like the work of art perfectly titled the Bloody Massacre. The scent, the smell, the sight, the taste, it was all in Cylest stirring and living. Pictures of her past cascaded her eyes, fighting for dominance to take over her mind. Curtain opening, audio beginning, everything falling into place for the show to begin. It was just like this, just like this, just like this she watched them die, one by one she watched them fall, step by step she watched disappear until finally….they were

Dead.

The chainsaw ripped through the flesh splitting from abdomen to the left shoulder spitting the woman almost in half. The laid flat on the floor, a victim of a brutally murdered case, a victim of something that could never change. Cylest inhaled a breath that felt like it was to be taken in 2 hours ago. The feeling of air piercing through her body had her clutching unto her chest and gasping for more, she fell to her knees and began vomiting. The taste of her blood is in my mouth. She vomited until she thought she would bring u her own insides if that was even possible. She looked up to the murderer. He had Cheshire cat gin intact and gleeful eyes screaming in pleasure.

"Do you love my show baby?"

"G-Gayal" She mumbled.

His grin widened almost making her wonder if his face would probably split in half. He raked his hand through his hair allowing girl strands to fall into his face. The moon shining in the roofless room highlighted the piecing he had in his ears. It was that of a cross hanging down almost brushing his shoulder. He chuckled and leaned down, handsome face inches away from Cylest's and licked the blood running down her cheek drawing the girl back to reality.

"Isn't it beautiful my love, I gave you front row tickets to this one" He smiled at his own joke, "Plus, sorry I didn't give you tickets for Taru"

"You killed Taru"

"He wanted to forfeit"

"You"

"Forget that, I wanted to have you baby, you see, I wonder what it will feel like when I'm fucking you"

A light blush came over her cheeks, "Don't be crazy" She barked. He pouted, a pang of regret went through her for making him sad, damn him and his beauty.

"Why….but anyways, doesn't this remind of ten years ago…..isn't it beautiful?"

Her eyes widened, ten years ago, don't tell me….even he knows…

"You watched your real parents and now you watch one of your fake parent" He laughed out loud at the similarity of the situation, "Either way you take, your always watching your parents die" He laughed again. "Maybe our children will watch us die" He said peering down to see her reaction but instead she was in shock. The thought and memory of being in a huge room at six years old with bodies ripped to pieces, organs scattered on the ground, blood dripping from everywhere, the thought was killing her.

He dipped his hand in the corpse and rubbed it through her hair. "You look better in red" He whispered before walking leaving her stranded in the courtyard. After an hour passed and she still frozen, it then hit her that the others had luckily managed to escape, but what about her, what would she do now…..what would happen to her?

Cylest screamed out as a piercing feeling ached inside her head causing her to crouch holding unto her head in pain. She tried to stand but only came up on wobbly feets.

"Save me…" A voice begged. She turned around to see a man without legs crawling to her. He paused and looked at her and opened his mouth. Like a river blood ran out and he stopped and came closer to her pausing and opening his mouth doing it over and over again. Cylest screamed out.

"Go away! Go!"

She felt something hold on to her other foot and she looked down to see the same maiden she saw in the hall holding onto her foot. Half of her face was melting off in blood and she only had one hand, "Help me! Help me! I can't see! I can't do anything right. Master save me, save me" Cylest Screamed out and began running. A crowd of half dead people called out to her. She needed to calm down…she needed to-

"Yuri…." Cylest froze…..she knew who called her that….only one person called her that…..and that was her mom. _Don't turn around don't turn around this is insane_**.**

She looked around…..and there she was, her mother and father standing there gleaming looking at her….she carried her hand to her mouth and began crying.

"This is not real, **YOU'RE NOT REAL!"**

She ran and jumped over the fences running down the hill on high speed. Tears flowing behind her glistening in the night. What was she to do? Her mansion was attacked her mother is dead and now she's seeing things. She tripped and fell in a puddle of mud and managed to get back up panting talking a breath of air.

"Cylest…save us"

The voices were getting louder, the people were closer she got up and started running and finally made it out, she stumbled off the foot of the hill and continued running down the side walk she wasn't going to slow down never. Pain hit her like waves hitting against rocks and tears ran down her face like raindrops on a window pane, she felt empty completely stranded, as if every last piece of her sanity was vanishing away with every breath she talked. She ran into the road and stumbled only to see a truck coming.

Hibari stared at the plate beside his, she's not here yet. He sighed and got a hold of himself, Maybe he was becoming too drawn to her. He wasn't as bloodthirsty as he was before, could this be the result of loving her? He felt soft and so….herbivore-like. Here he was pouting over the fact that eight o clock had long been gone it was almost twelve for god sakes and this would be the fifteenth time he would be reheating the food in the microwave. _Look at you…..you look so pathetic._ He gritted his teeth and got up slamming his hand against the table. Just then a load panging came from the outside. Some herbivore was banging down his gates. He smiled….at least he could let out his anger on that person. He opened the door and walked through the yard and pulled away the latches and open the door. As soon as it opened he saw Cylest in front of him. His eyes widened.

What happened to her?

She was covered in blood. He entire body and her clothes was covered in blood. Her hair was pasted to her face in blood her clothes was ripped and torn up. He knees were covered in mud her hand was a mix of it and blood. She was a disaster.

"Ky-Kyoya!" He voice sounded baffled, as if she was going to cry….no….she was crying" He grabbed her hand and pulled her in locking the gate behind him. He opened the door and lifted her up so her feet wouldn't touch the ground and carried her up the staircase and carried her into the bathroom.

"their coming for me" she kept on saying almost like a rhythm that now had gotton to Hibari.

He sat her down on the small little stool and tuned on the shower on hot and placed the hose over her washing her off.

"Kyoya I'm sorry" She began crying, "I shouldn't have come here" He grabbed the sponge and began washing through her hair and her hands and legs. "I-I didn't know what to do, I just never knew where to go, I-I was so confused, Kyoya….I'm so so sorry, I- I just-"

"Thank God" He exhaled resting his hand on the tile and looking back up at her. "I thought all of that blood was yours" He said with a smirk.

She gulped. Before he knew it she hugged him tightly catching him off guard. Now he would be wet but he didn't care,

"Kyoya… their dead, their all dead….we were attacked, my family…we were attacked…..my mother is dead…..she's dead…..my workers….my maidens….their dead" She wailed. He waited there as she continued telling him how the mansion was infiltrate and she watched her mother get ripped in two"

"There was so much blood….everywhere…..there was blood…all over me….on the walls…..on the ground"

"Are there any survivors"

"I don't know" She said hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

He sighed, I'll have to go and see what I can find. He got up and she fell off but instantly she held on to his hip and wrapped around his and her face in his abdomen as she began begging.

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, oh god Kyoya please, I'm begging you please! Please don't leave me, please Kyoya please….please…please"

His eyes widened. Never had he seen her in this state….she was begging. Kyoya was sadistic and loved being begged, trust me, but to see her, out of all people begging, he didn't want to see this. He removed her hands from around his waist and held on to her and began walking out the bathroom. He made his way to his bed room and laid her down.

"You're going to leave me aren't you?"

"No" he said with a plain face tucking her in

"You're lying, you're going to leave me just like everyone else, and then you'll die in front of me, You'll make me watch you die, won't you, you'll leave me"

"No I won't" He said in a monotone voice.

"You're lying!"

"I love you"

"She said the same thing before she died! You're Lying! I know you are!"

She pulled herself out the sheets and tried to get off the bed but he held her down instead trying to restrain her.

"No! Let me go! You're all liars! You'll leave me! Alone! I know you will"

"Shut up I love you so I won't do th-"

"You're lying, you're lying, you don't love me **I Hate you**! I hate you because you lie and I hate you because one day you'll disappear!"

His eyes widened. As soon as he grabbed a good hold on her wrist his leant over and smashed his lips against hers ceasing her movements completely. He knew that maybe this….his trump card, would stop her from retaliating.

"Cylest…..I love you"

"I- I" She went silent for a while. He felt her go weak and looked to see her unconscious. He lifted her limp body and tucked her under the sheet. He walked over to the chair and sat down and gritted his teeth. He's her bodyguard, he should have been there, He's her friend, he must have been thee, He's her lover, and he had to be there.

...But he wasn't...

...He wasn't there...

...And because of his absence...

...She was broken...


	14. His Seducing Devil

_**Sorry for the long update…..no computer for the past time since it had to be reformatted plus this chapter is ridiculously short I also apologize for that and last but not least, this chapter won't be a depressing one save that for chap 15 I decided to lighten the mood a bit so ahhhhhh please bare**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**His Seducing Devil**_

Cylest slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Hibari's room. She paused a bit talking in the moment inhaling slowly and calming herself. Why was she here again? She paled as images flashed through her mind and shot up in the bed almost like Tsuna in his dying will mode. Except she wasn't in her underpants and she didn't scream REBORNNNN and also she was at least in a sitting up position and not out the window scurrying down the street half naked. As soon as she shot up a panging headache sprouted to life and everything came rushing back. She felt the warm salty liquid roll over her cheeks and fell from her chin. She whimpered as she cried which drew attention to the life form beside her. It shrugged a little and all her movements paused and she stared at it.

Hibari shrugged, he heard movements. He hadn't even realized how he fell asleep. He was at his bed side sitting on the ground and laying his arms folded on the bed his head rested inside his hair falling over almost like a child who fell asleep while making it half way to the bed. He raised his head with a weary yarn and relaxed his body by sitting up completely also ignoring a pain that came shocking through his spine but brushed it off when he took the sight of the young Victorian. Ahhhh, what a priceless expression. Her eyes were wide open almost as if being shocked to hell and what made her cute was her moth in a small line. He couldn't help it, she looked cute.

From Cylest point she was holding everything she had not to jump out the bed and grab him for his undeniable cuteness. Hibari Kyoya waking up in front her. WOW. No, worse his state. hair wasn't even in place, the usual bang was pulled back and only two or three strands of hair adorned themselves in audacity to remain hanging down kissing his forehead. He was….PRICELESS. _Don't laugh don't laugh, don't you dare laugh! Wasn't I crying a minute ago?_

"Are you ok?" he finally said

She swallowed, "I-I guess you can call it ok"

He took that as a yes and rose to his feet, her eyes inching every part of him as he stood up. He stretched, yarned again, ruffled his hair allowing the bang to sprout to rebirth and then finally gazed down on her.

"How about you get out those clothes?"

She looked down on her clothes. Her top had been covered in blood and so had her jean shorts. She smelt like blood she felt covered in it. Although Hibari gave her a cloth on shower last night, the stench hadn't left her and the dirtiness didn't disappear. She looked down into her palms grasping on the white sheets and that's when she realized the sheet had been smudged with blood. She checked the rest of the sheet…blood. Wow, now the blood from her clothes made it unto Hibari's sheet. Almost on cue she looked at Hibari who then moved his gaze from the sheet to her. "I'll wash those too" He said in a monotone voice. "Have a bath, by the time you're done Breakfast will be ready"

"So quick"

"You didn't have dinner so I was planning to reheat it, do you want something instead?"

"N-No on second thought that would be perfect, Aummm where's the bathroom"

"In the hall to the right third door. Just drop your clothes through the flipper on the wall it will automatically reach the washroom and from there I move it to the washer, as for the sheets I'll take them now"

"Ok" She said flatly. She stretched her legs and sat up in the bed and walked out the door not even giving him a second look. Trust me she wasn't upset with him, she was just too disgusted with herself to face him right now, _not like this, not when I can barely put myself together, maybe after the bath I'd feel better._

Cylest turned the shower on hot and stepped into the tub. She took the bath soap and washed her body properly and slowly savouring the moment. It felt like she hadn't bathed for years, ahhhhh, but it's only been a couple hours. She took the shampoo and poured it in her hair and began washing it from the scalps to the vey strands. She felt it working its way perfectly on her scalp, plus it was raspberry scented, ooohhhhh so Kyoya likes natural scented stuff, seems like him though. She pull her hand for the last time through her hair, it grew at last. Due to her hair hint plot in pulling strands from her hair and leaving it behind for someone to track her, her hair was shorter than normal but now it grew back even a little longer than it was before. It was uneven but still she felt it would be ok that way. She stepped out the bath dripping wet and then realized something on rack. A towel (probably brand new). She took it up and to her own comfort dried herself. Hibari must have placed it there.

Just on cue as he rested the plate on the table she walked into the dining room and leaned against the wall her hands behind her back and looking a little dumbfounded.

"Are you ready" He said finally turning to her and paused. She was wearing….his uniform shirt.

She had on the white t shirt which barley made it mid way to her thighs.

"Is something under that?" he asked inquisitively. Not suducingly, but just making sure

"Yes" She said shyly walking up to him and pausing right in front him rather closely. "Your underpants" She said raising the hem of the shirt revealing his grey Calvin Klein underpants. "And I had nothing to brush my teeth so I used your toothbrush" She said biting her bottom lip in a rather cute fashion.

"How naughty of you" He said teasingly a smirk playing across his face. She softly giggled and looked at the table seeing only one chair. "Aren't you going to eat?" He smiled and pulled out the chair and sat down in it.

"Sit" he commanded with a grin

"Where" She asked and then finally understanding what he meant lightly blushed and started stepping back. "I don't think-"

But too late, he had already gripped her wrist and pulls her towards him turning her around and plopping her down on his lap. She sat down facing him and then he took the plate from off the table and held it between them.

"Are you comfortable?" She shook her head, "Then carry over your leg" She did as instructed, "How about now?" She nodded.

Such an obedient darling you are, he thought with a smirk. She found much more comfort leaning against the table trying to relax as much as possible. He started feeding her silence filling the room, only the sound of her chewing and the sound of the fork clattering a little against the plate. Hibari took this moment to speak to her.

"I'm sorry"

Cue Cylest spitting out the food. He sweat dropped and picked up the crumbs placing them in the plate and resting the plate on the table he looked back at her and wiped her mouth with the nearby napkin.

"I should have come with you; I should have been by your side"

"N-no you don't have to apologize and you shouldn't have been there. I-I don't even know if my own maidens are alive. I-I could hardly defend myself due t the shock, to have you go through that-"

"I would have been by your side"

She hang down her head and a silence pulled between them until she finally spoke, "It's not about having you by my side Kyoya….it's more like having you see me in that state"

His eyes widened a bit, "I don't mind seeing whatever you saw"

"I saw it twice" She said cutting in making a point, "I survived a chronic shock for almost 2 years…..how long would you have lasted. I was a Victorian, by the time I was three I watched my own butler die in my hands, but that was normal, he died of old age, I knew he was gone to a better place, but seeing my mother being stabbed, ripped up and slashed in front of me, and witness my dad blow up into pieces and then to see my second mother have a chainsaw through her chest, I'm surprised I only survived shock for 2 hours and placed it back together, you however wouldn't last, to see so much blood, so many screams, so much death dancing around you, I'm sorry, even Hibari Kyoya can't recuperate so quickly"

He gulped, maybe she was right, but in a situation like that he'd still have her, and that would mean he still had life….after all, she was his lover, moreover, the person he was in love with.

They both looked at each other with the silence pulling between them. "I love you" He told her, receiving a slightly surprised expression from her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. His soft lips running gently over hers lightly kissing her as gently as he could almost like the gentle landing a bee would make on a petal almost as if her lips were as gentle was the webs of a spider. Cylest raised her hand to his cheeks pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss more than it was. She took favor in it lacing her hand through the raven strands making her own comfort and satisfaction as she sat on top of him enjoying the close contact.

The kiss pulled on for what seemed light almost half an hour and that was when Hibari gripped her waist and pulled her wickedly close to his body. He jerked her hips against his and earned a short gasp from the young Victorian on top of him. Cylest could feel him smiling against her lips at her reaction of being literally position on top of him in quite a sexual manner and also while kissing. Hibari deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan as he toyed with her tongue to his own self pleasure. Almost at the same time his hands automatically gripped her waist rocking her against him.

Cylest only felt when she was literally being pulled backward and forward on top of Hibari. It felt so awkward so literally awkward. Not to mention she could hear him silent groaning which was more awkward yet it felt sooooo good.

Frustrated, Hibari lifted her and placed her against the table and opened her legs placing himself between her and began hungrily kissing her while rocking dangerously into her. Although he wore a pants Cylest could feel his erection pressing against her and mother of god even that felt good. She held his waist and pulled him towards her imitating his actions as they literally began having mouth sex.

_Kyoya your so wild. _She thought as she felt him bite her tongue and then literally deep kissed her.

She flung back her head releasing a moan as soon as she felt Hibari hands slid over her breast and teasingly squeezed it sending a electric thrill up her spine. It felt so good so damn good she had to stop, and stop now.

Hibari broke the kiss as soon as she moaned out loudly. He himself was completely unaware that he had unbuttoned the first set of two buttons of her shirt and grouped her breast. The sound she made had made him freeze completely, it was so unexpected, so un-Cylest like….so different….so….ecstatic. It sounded so fucking sweet to him and also caused his erection to get fucking hard. Could he do it, could he make her make that sound again, could he make her scream like that again? Oh yes, definitely yes. It would be his first but he had thought about this quite some time and he was sure he would know how to do it correctly. But he didn't seem to be the only…..Cylest also had guidelines of her own. She carried her hand over his that was over her breast and squeezed it. She pulled his hand that on her waist and placed it on her other breast and squeezed.

"Here" She instructed almost like a mother telling a child what to do….his reaction was priceless and she smiled, she could tell that behind all this shock he was definitely enjoying this. She bit her lip feverishly almost as if giving it a second thought-

"Hurry Kyoya" She said in a moan.

"Don't bite you lip" He said with a smirk, "It makes me really want to do it"

She heavily blushed. He leaned over and began kissing her taking in as much of her moans as he could. It shifted from gripping, to biting, to licking and now sucking, the poor girl was left to moans and helplessness as he continued. He made his way to her cleavage talking one last glance at his fine work of art. Red marks danced on her neck down to her chest in a trail mark now he reached her cleavage. There was no turning back. He would get to see those, he felt them yes, he squeezed them yes, but now he would get to see them and suck on them too. He bit his lip and gulped inwardly and held the edge of the shirt ready to pull it apart.

"Hibari" both of them froze. Cylest didn't say it, and he certainly didn't call his own name. They looked were it came from which was at the window and to their surprise sitting on the window pane was Hibird.

"Hibari Hibari"

They both sighed in relief, they were almost caught. Caught- yes, but by a bird, thank god. They then turned to each other and immediately scrabbled apart fixing themselves.

What the hell was that! I didn't even realize what we we doing, it felt so good I barely realized we almost had…..oh god!

Hibari on the other hand had something else in mind.

You may be cute but I swear you bird I will fucking kiss you I was so close, SO close to seeing them! He sighed and turned to her. Her face was as red as a tomato, but he was one to talk, he could feel his cheeks on fire.

"I-I-I ahhhh, I was wondering if you could follow me back up to the mansion?"

"Ok….I'll clear the dishes"

"Oh its just one dish it right…..there" They both turned to see the plate on the ground. They both thought the same thing….when did it reach there.

Hibari: while we were making out it fell, wow, I didn't even here it.

Cylest: We're wild, we're freaking wild! We were so desperate we destroyed the damn plate, imagined if we continued! I could bet the table would be in pieces!

They both blushed and sighed.

"I'll just go and throw this away"

"Ok" Cylest said, _I need to calm down…..I need to relax…._

Hibari walked into the kitchen with the broken pieces of plates in his hand

_I need to stop thinking about what just happened and cool down, This is not like me…getting all heated because of that, dammit, I need to relax…I need to calm down….but before that….._

Cylest inhaled, _but before that….._

They both thought the exact thing:

…_.I need to go to the bathroom…._

* * *

_**Ok so I don't know if u realize but the reason they need to go to the bathroom is because there both ahhhhhh…..lets say wet….kufufufu**_


	15. His Tempting Devil

Hello hello, I hope you enjoy this chap warning there's lemon. Oh and as a notice. I'm kindly asking to put more into your reviews I have like 39% of motivation for High Tension and my other fics right now and I really need to know you guys feedback- hence the long awaited chapter- and the lack of internet. But anyways review please hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15

His Tempting Devil

Cylest glanced over her shoulder to look at Hibari as he began walking beside her. He had just closed the gates of his home and was now walking along the side walk beside Cylest on their way back to check and see out the mansion. She bit softly on her lip bringing to life the reminiscence of his taste. So sweet and savoring, but slowly disappearing. That's what it tasted like. A sweet honey like flavor something plain but extravagant. Kyoya had been nice enough to have her mini shorts and her top washed however she wore a next shirt over it. She pulled the dark brown locks underneath a cap marked I Heart Namimori (the same thing was on the shirt) and walked with a bag pack except Hibari kept that in his hand.

"Do you feel comfortable doing this-I mean…following me of course"She muttered to him shyly.

"Hn"

She rolled her eyes. Complete Failure. She knew that reply; in fact….She knew Hibari Kyoya like the back of her hand. The 'Hn' meant he was upset or annoyed. A one answer meant he was giving it a side thought, and a sentence meant he was being considerate. If you got more than that, Kyoya might be sick. The 'bite you to death' was obviously for pissed and well if you got nothing then you received the death glance and even if not that then you're just being ignored and irrelevant to the human race not even a herbivore but a nanovore **(1)** that's worthless.

She gripped his hand slipping her finger through his and exhaled as soon as she did. She could felt his uneasiness pouring into her. He wasn't expecting it, but that wasn't stopping her. All she knew was that doing this meant nothing was stopping her from letting him know that whatever he was upset or pissed about, she was right there. "Your upset…..you can tell me" She said looking up at him. Hibari looked back down to the silver-eyed Victorian. A light red blemish was over her cheeks and her skin – no -preferable her neck, was red from his games of nick and bite. He leant over and kissed her gently, so soft that their lips felt like cushions against one another's. "I'm ok now" He said that same emotionless expression, however she could tell…he was SO much better.

"I touch you and you're suddenly ok?" She giggled as she stared ahead.

"That's the effect you have on me"

Her cheeks went scarlet, he took note of this. "I was only bothered because I never wanted you to come, but since you seem emotionally stable-"

"Its ok, I have you"

He felt the muscles tightened in his stomach, _that's right I never was with you when it happen but after it did I had you next to me and I almost 'had' you on my dinner table._ The last sentence caused the muscles to tighten even more.

The walk was short, not really long since most of it was swept by with conversation. She sighed as she came up to the mansion, Hibari kept walking but as soon as he realized she had stopped he ceased completely turning around. This was going to be hard for her, he was sure; it was definitely going to be hard. He slipped his hand into the bag and pulled out a thick headband. The width was the length of an index finger and very slowly he walked towards her. "This will help. Pulling off the cap he pulled the headband over her eyes. He pulled down back the cap and stared at her. She looked hot when she was blindfolded. He wondered how she'd look when she was tied up. Hmmm to a bed

"Kyoya" He broke out of his thoughts, "Am I imagining things or am I getting some kind of sick brain waves from you?"

Kyoya face palmed, this is what 'unfinished business' does to you. His bathroom break didn't even allow him to get rid of his erection. Honestly it did, it just….built up again. Having her blind folded was really starting to turn him on. It was discovery on a new level, a sexual level. Yes, he wanted that, kiss her all over bite her all over and then finally he would slowly ease into her then in and out and in and out, have her make those lovely sounds, listen to her moans, talk to her in sex, (yes he's always wanted to do that) suck on her breast, run his finger down her spine, watch her arch her back, slam in her very hard, groan in every thrust-

"Kyoya are you okay!" she said breaking his thoughts, "You're breathing very heavily"

He gulped, _fucking unfinished business_ how he could do this, he's suppose to be helping her not thinking about doing her. He lifted her up catching her by surprise. "I'll carry you to the mansion"

"Oh-okay" She felt the heat from his body running into hers as he carried her bridal style through the woods. They were taking the back wing into the mansion. Sooner or later they arrived at the mansion and Cylest almost fell out his hand if he didn't keep his balance. There were bodies, everywhere, countless off them lying all over the place. It was disturbing. He began walking, which was difficult; there were hardly any walking space. Accidentally he stepped on a hand. It was only a hand, unattached, nasty and splattered with blood. He wringed his nose in complete disgust. Under no circumstances he's letting her see any of this. Al though she might have seen it before, he's not letting her see it again. "I can smell it, the blood, the scent of already decaying bodies" she said as her breathing went completely off balance as she began sweating, "Hurry Kyoya" She told him holding her hand around his neck tighter and digging her face into his chest. She was shaking, trembling and soon after he realized, crying. How would he feel if his entire family died on him? It's not a new feeling, but to witness it and see it like this, He would have been traumatized, _keep it together Cylest. _

He entered the building that wasn't so much of a bloody carnage. "Just head down, way down, any stairs you see going down just take it" she told him, he obeyed. He never liked being told what to do; he never liked being instructed so now when she told him to do so, through all odds he still obliged. He loved her, he needed her, and by the end of the day for him he could see himself fuc-

He paused; something just moved in the shadows, he was sure of it. He felt Cylest body tense. She felt it too. Slowly he placed her to her feet and she removed the blindfold.

By the time she turned to Hibari his tonfas were already drawn, someone was here and they were getting closer, and closer, and closer-

"Oh Thank God" He heard Cylest saying taking him completely off guard, He turned to realize that something materialized out the air and hugged onto Cylest, a person-no a woman- no….isn't hat her..

"Amay!"

"Young Master I am very glad to see you"

Five more maids pulled up behind her and Hibari put away his tonfas. "Didn't you guys escape?"

"Of course not" The Russian twins shouted "To leave Cylest alone?" they said in unison

"We'd never do that" One said

"Never" the other echoed.

Even Hibari had to admit, they were small very small but age stood out on them and yet they were so cute, small and cute, fits perfectly in his acceptance category.

"Don't thing of us so lowly ma'am, we would never leave her worthiness behind" A lavender hair one said with glasses she spoke bravely not to mention that very ridiculously big gun in her hand that she held like it was no weight.

"But what if you got hurt"

"Don't be crazy we won't get hurt" A red hair sang

Cylest stared at them a look of relief swept over her. Hibari was happy, at least now she looks less worried. She turned to Kyoya and walked over to him pushing in front to see her maidens; she literally hugged him from behind and poked her head from his side staring at her six maidens. She looked like a little kid behind their parent peeking up with a huge smile

"Hibari these are my maids, my top maidens, as in the ones that have been taking care of me for a very long time. She said looking up at him, he looked down at her and froze. She was….smiling. He wanted to smile back-but- that was biologically impossible. He turned to the maidens on the other hand who were all looking at him with blazing red eyes and a dark aura over them their bodies covered in shadows.

This does not seem good

The maids were all thinking the same thing: _Look at how much attention she's giving him, she's touching him, I'm so jealous_

"Guys this is my boyfriend" The air froze.

Cylest froze, _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I didn't even realize what I just said._

Amay and the rest of the maids were speechless until

"It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for your kindness and your love. You have greatly taken care of Cylest in grooming and growing her into a wonderful woman despite the odds. Your work is exemplary one to be admired I am happy to be in your presence please take care of me." He finished with a traditional short bow and froze waiting for their answer.

Cylest jaw almost reached the ground. _KYOYA DOES FORMALITIES! AND HE JUST SAID 3 SENTENCES IN ONE LINE!_

The maids were frozen. Then suddenly the russionettes **(2)** began crying. "He's so nice! Ayase fake cried "And so cute!" Misaki added

Amay laughed and so did Momo.

"Thank you Hibari Kyoya, but trust me it is OUR honor to be in your presence. We've never seen Cylest so alive around anybody, apart from 10 years ago with her family, but truly you too seem attached, I hope your love lasts forever" Amay said tilting her head to the side.

"Well since you complimented me- I guess my work was good after all" Sawako bragged nervously, "I think I'll accept you"

Hibari straightened himself and was approached by a blonde. She walked to him and bowed, even more formal that he did, she was on her knees!

"Ma-Maya-"

"Hello sir Kyoya" She said with her head held down, "It's a pleasure to meet you please take care of us!" she got up and went back behind Sawako peeping out at Hibari who was dead silent.

"Don't call her an herbivore" Cylest whispered, "Don't call none of them that" she said additionally as the group of maids began talking amongst each other. Kyoya could feel her against him and turned around to face her.

"Of course I wouldn't call your herbivore like family an herbivore"

She fakes a surprised look and poked him into the side. He chuckled.

"You can chuckle?" She whimpered in sarcasm.

Kyoya gave his infamous grin and pulled her towards him pressing her body against his and leaned over to her ears. "And I can bite, kiss, and fuck"

She went scarlet, "Hmm sounds interesting should I make an appointment for one of those speciallities Mr. Kyoya"

"Anyone of your choices, we aim to please Lady Cylest"

_Ouch! Kyoya is sexy in role play I wanna bite off more of this_

"When can I schedule?"

"I work 24/7 all day all night, but nights are the best for the fucking shifts scratch that it good service limitless at any time of the day"

"Ahh" she answered faking the action as if she was giving it a thought.

"How about tonight?" He asked her silently

"Sounds lovely" She purred. He moved from her ears to her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip and slowly slipped his tongue inside. He begun kissing her until

"Wahhhhhhhh Cylest sama can do those things!" Ayase said

"I never teacher her that" Momo said

"How dare he take the upper advantage of milady by kissing her so dominantly, Kiss him harder Cylest sama, overpower him with your S&M"

cue the stark white facial expressions and long awkward silence while a random wind whistle and a tumbleweed bounces across the floor. S-sawako - -'

This…was embarrassing.

They all descended the staircase; it was narrow with a width for only one person. At the front leading was Amay then Momo, Ayase Hibari, Cylest, Misaki, Maya and then Sawako. There was an odd silence until the twins broke it when they turned to Kyoya.

"Have you had sex with Cylest sama yet?" they said in perfect unison

Cue Cylest's epic laughter. Then she whispered very deadly

"**TURN…..AROUNDDDDD"**

Ayase immediately shot it around and didn't even peek a word

"Her soft spots are behind her ears, her toso, her thighs, her spine and her sides and her behind" Momo sang who was already ahead of them.

"Heyyyyyy!" Cylest said a little embarrassed no- scrap that- no she knew that tonight, She'd be a prey, and Kyoya….a predator.

They finished the staircase and came unto a corridor. Cylest looked around. If she was right this was the place that her mother was talking about. If she was right this was the third floor in the basement. The third lowest actually. She went through the labs until she came up to the last one. She looked inside it quizzically and it looked normal. She went inside and then she realized there were a couple things that were different in the lab than in others. It seemed used, the reading lights were left on, the place was looking fresh instead of some of the unused ones, and there were a pair of heels in the corner and a lipstick o the table. Her mother was definitely using this one. She went over to the table and turned to the maids. "We're looking for evidence, anything you see bring it to this table, hurry." Kyoya was the only one who didn't move she walked up to him and sighed.

"Why do you have a basement that has four others underneath it?"

"Ground one is a transportation basement. Ground two is a weaponry basement. Ground three is the research and test basement. Ground Four is the Trainers basement for workers and ground five is used as a escape route."

He mouthed an 'oh' and looked behind her at the table, the maids haven't found anything yet.

"I never expected them to be like this, I thought they were like your father"

"Please don't mention him; although I haven't seen him I hope he's dead"

Kyoya smiled

"But though" Cylest continued taking a step closer to Hibari, "I never knew you were into role play?"

He grinned, "There's a lot of things you should know, especially one thing right now….your tuning me on"

She went scarlet, that was so straight forward, she bit her lip and whispered to him a little closer so that even the molecules themselves couldn't intervene.

"Another table session?"

"Oh yes" He answered resting his hand on her hip pulling her against his erection. She immediately gasped as she felt him pressing into her stomach.

"K-Kyoya?!" she whipered shockingly

"Do you feel it" He said, his breath getting hot and ridged against her skin since he was whispering in her ears.

"Y-yes"

"Do you like it?"

Her mouth went dry. His lips were now trailing up and down her skin.

"Are you sure you haven't had sex with each other yet you can barely keep your hands off one another!" Ayase said.

Kyoya stared at her. His infamous death glare on full blast. She immediately cringed away and he turned back to Cylest. "I want to bite you"

"Not now-ah!"

He bit her

"Let me"

"You just did!"

"Not there"

"Fine, where?"

His hand on her back ran up and down until it ran over her behind and he squeezed her cheek she immediately jumped shocked by his touch.

"Here"

"W-we can't do that here are you freaking crazy!"

"Cylest sama we've found something!"

She snaked her way out of his grasps and then made her way to the table. It was a brown leather book more like a journal. No. It was two journals, stapled to the other. She opened the first one and the cover had the name written legibly and beautiful. Meliah Victorian. That's her mother, the one that she new now. She turned the page and immediately was captivated. There were pictures, pictures of her. They were from she was 11 and up. Whether at tournaments, training, sleeping, giving speeches, they were all her. She flipped the next page and to her surprise she found and entry.

_May 31,_

_Today I watched Cylest play the piano. She's a lovely pianist. Every day she grows and more and more to look like her mother. Only 12 and you can hardly tell the difference between her mother and herself. The brown hair is so beautiful and my, her voice, it reminds me too much of Annabelle. Oh my dear sister, I miss you so much. Your daughter is growing up to look so much like you. Although she's my niece deep inside I feel like I'm looking at you again, when you were younger, sweeter, and alive._

Cylest almost broke down, Two things took her by surprise, Meliah loved her. And Meliah was her mother's sister. She knew too damn well that she resembled her mother, but they were Victorians and Meliah had died her hair into a midnight black instead of a light brown in which it was. She continued reading.

_September 2_

_Today Cylest began her womanhood. I am so proud. Amay came and told me immediately about the incident. She is finally growing into a woman. Now the fear is to keep her completely under surveillance. This means she is liable to get pregnant, which also means that she should now be given the talk. Ohhhhhh I have goose bumps. I'm going to have to write this all down before I speak to her._

Cylest smiled. Had to admit it but Meliah seemed adorable? She closed the book and looked at the the back part. How could she forget, they were two books stapled together. She turned the book around and opened it.

_A second Journal I presume._

Annabelle Victorean.

The book immeadtely dropped to the ground.

"Mother"

Cylest picked it up and held it to her body.

"My lady, I think it would be okay if you take it"

"I am" she said closing her eyes tightly holding the book like it was the only thing that gave her life. Cylest made sure that she was holding it tightly as she went out the mansion.

"I assume that you're staying at Sir Kyoya's home?"

"Yes, but where will you guys stay?" She turned to Hibari immediately with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Oh no we couldn't all possibly intrude on both your privacy"

"No no I wasn't thinking about letting you stay with us" She said turning back to Amay, "I'm pretty sure Kyoya has seen enough people for the day….I just thought he'd know somewhere where you might be able to stay"

She looked back at Kyoya. He looked at her and then at Amay. "18 Madlin Road on the 4th district, tell them Hibari Kyoya sent you or the Discipline Committee President."

"How much will we have to pay?" Amay asked

Kyoya paused for a moment. _Oh mi god he paused!_ And then spoke. "You don't have to, just leave already, you're an eyesore.

Amay smile, she turned to Cylest, "His way of being kind?"

"Yup"

Amay turned around and left with the others leaving the Victorian and the Cloud Guardian to stand in absolute silence. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you"

He was taken back a bit.

"Let's go home"

"I agree"

"Should I carry you like before?"

"Hmmm"

"Do you want me to?"

"Maybe" She giggled at the offer. He gave his infamous grin and pulled out his tonfas.

"I'd fight you if you don't"

She faked a shocked expression almost like a child who was frightened. "Hmm only if you can catch me"

Without another word she bolted off. He grinned and followed her.

She was halfway there when she stopped at the gate and turned the knob. This was hard. Hibari's front gate was complicated. By the time it opened Hibari was turning the corner to come down the street. Ha so he actually managed to figure out her trick. It was playing naughty, but no way in hell she wouldn't do it. Hibari was a fast runner, very fast. And she had to at least cheat just to pit the smallest amount of distance between them. She pushed open the gate went through the yard shot it to the door opened it and closed it. She backed away slowly and head up the stairs pausing in the hall where she stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Playing with Hibari was fun, but it took WAY too much energy out of you.

_Bleh….what's taking him so long he should be biting me to death by now._

"Kyoya" She peeked around the wall and then there was no Kyoya. He wasn't coming up the stairs, he wasn't downstairs as a matter of fact she didn't even hear the door open! She turned around and BAM.

She was pinned unto the wall by Kyoya who slammed her into the it, not to hurt, but very sexily. He lifted her pushing her legs apart wrapping them around him and pushing her against the wall. Grey eyes met Silver ones and heavy breathing was sounding the room.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I sorta missed you there"

"Really"

"Did you miss me?"

"Hn"

"Don't Hn me! You sexy ass herbivore"

"Sexy?"

"Ass" she finished. Squeezing his easily accessible behind that felt quite nice. _Soft and delicate…I like it._ He gasped. His expression was priceless

"I can't believe you just did that"

"I can't believe I just finally did it. Nice Ass" She grinned at him

"Naughty. I might have to punish you"

"By all means Sir Kyoya, I'm sure you don't have time to do that"

"Is that so"

"You have an appointment…remember" She bit her lip

"My fucking shift?"

"You aim to please" she mimicked

He moaned, "That's damn true"

"Truth to be told" she said holding up her index finger like a professor would when stating a fact, "However I would very much like if your erection stopped penetrating my stomach.

"My apologies"

He lifted her and rested her properly this time however it was sticking her, _lower_.

"Hey- hehe- Kyoya its literally-"

"You never answered my question"

"Huh"

"Do you like it?"

Then she remembered, he asked her the same question when he was doing the same thing earlier today. She gulped and stared at him. His hand slowly began running up and down her inner thigh as she effortlessly released a moan. She wouldn't answer that-couldn't. The next think she knew she felt him rocking against her and yes-suprisengly- she felt her hips moving with his. His tongue ran over the length of her neck and up to her lips where it entered her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and he squeezed her ass causing her to moan even more.

One soft spot found.

Very softly he rubbed her stomach his hand beneath the blouse making small traces of shapes on her skin, She moaned into reaction, seems like Momo was right. How many more can he find?

He pulled her off the wall and towards his room where he rested her on the bed. Between all of that he turned on the light kicked off his shoes and removed the duvet on the bed.

"Kyoya we should stop here"

"Its only kissing" he said as he took of her shoes.

"If its only that why are you stripping me?" she said rather embarrassed

"Do you want to strip me too?"

"…maybe….."

He went into the bed and went between her legs. She sat up and held the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, cue his hair falling down sexily back into place. _Fuck….. the raven hair_. She wanted to run her hand through it. Before she got the chance to Kyoya lifted off her shirt.

"Let me touch" She whinned.

He grinned and placed her hand on his chest.

"Touch me…..everywhere" His lips quirked up in a wicked grin

"Yes sir" she said sexily before leaning over a kissing his collar bone. She slowly trailed her hand over his skin it was soft, nice and very smooth. But it ended quickly. He lifted up the bottom of her shirt, laying her back on the bed again and made soft kisses on her belly. She twined her fingers in his hair moaning softly as she felt his tongue dampen her skin making her wet, damn that wasn't the only place she was wet but wow Kyoya really knew how to use his lips. If it was biting it was sucking and if its not that, it was kissing. And that he really deserved world's acknowledgement for, he was a hell of a kisser.

She pulled him back to her lips where she madly took over his. It was a rough passionate kiss full of lust and hunger. Accidentally, and accidentally, when her hands where moving over his torso. It touched somewhere it deffinately shouldn't have.

_Eeek!_

"Oops, sorry, so so sorry"

"That's okay" he breathed as he kissed down her neck, "You can touch it if you want as a matter of fact, I want you to."

She slipped her hand into his pants and that included his underpants too, damn , this was the point of no return, but she wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel it.

_Rub._

It felt ectastic, she knew it was only touching but it turned her on…completely. Kyoya groaned pushing his hips forward sending his full length into her hand.

"Oh god!" She screamed before covering her mouth with her other hand. What was that, the electric feeling that bolted through her ended and Kyoya was slowly moving her hand up and down on it. It felt wet, hard, stiff, and fuck it was even long.

"9"

"What?"

Kyoya smirked.

"9 and 3inches"

"L-l-long?"

"Yes"

Her mouth dropped

"I measured, for you of course. I never do things like that. I never had. Since I met you I've been doing a lot of crazy things" He leaned over and gently blew on her ears. "But its so unfair" She bit on her bottom lip. She felt his tongue slide over her ear and he breathed hot air onto her skin."I want to touch you too"

He rose up and looked at her very closely their nose touching one another's. The strands from his bang kissing her forehead as he stared at her with half lidded eyes clouded with lust He was sweating and not to mention flushed scarlet.

"I came a little….I want you to taste it….will you?"

She gulped then nodded in approval

"Then do it baby"

The phone rang breaking both of them and Kyoya growled. He picked it up holding Cylest hand in place which made her feel very awkward.

"Hello"

(Umm….Hibari… I hope I'm not intervening but-)

"Damn you are- get to the point herbivore!"

(We need you right now. We need all the guardians in the Vongola 10 family to fight right now immediately)

"That doesn't concern me I'm hanging up"

(If we lose this battle….. Namimori might be in danger)

Kyoya went silent. "I'll call you back in 5 minutes"

He hung up the phone and got out the bed and walked over to his closet. He took off his pants and began changing. By the time he finished he was almost out the room when he froze and turned to Cylest who seemed frozen for the past 10 minutes.

"You're leaving" She said sadly

"I have to"

"But we were just-"

"I'll make it up to you" He closed the door behind him and the last thing she heard was the shutting of the door downstairs.

I don't want you to make it up I wanted to fuck you!

"Dman you Kyoya I am going to Kill you how dare you turn me on and then leave me here!"

Somewhere somehow in this universe, a cloud guardian is going to regret wat he just did.

* * *

**Extra.**

* * *

6:00 came and Cylest was laying on the bed waiting and waiting for Kyoya to arrive. Last night she had officially decided to gi and hunt him down and relentless of whether they were in public or not fuck him senseless and de flower him, well….she would be de flowered too.

Wait…does Kyoya need to be de flowered- first of all is he a virg-

Slam.

The front door down stairs closed and she immediately jumped out the bed and headed downstairs.

Kyoya was greeted by a running Cylest who came down the stairs. She was as usual in one of his white school shirt two of the buttons undone revealing her cleavage giving an apt view of her pink and green laced bra. Also her undies were quite visible.

"Cylest" He smiled….and then….dodged.

"BAKA! You had me here all night worried about you you didn't even text to say you were alright"

"Now you sound like an upset wife"

"So what, and what if I do become your wife!"

"Then I'd fuck you right now"

She went scarlet. "Don't overpower me with sex!"

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were!"

She froze, "Whats wrong with you?"

He was silent. He stood there. Something was wrong, he did smile when he saw her he did reply but something was off completely off, his clothes was ragged and he looked dirty and beaten up.

"Kyoya?"

She walked towards him and halfway there he fainted. She caught him in time and crumbled with him she lifted him up turning him around on the ground.

"Kyoya what's wrong?" He wasn't responding he passed out but he was breathing, he was having a fever, he was very hot and his cheeks were getting red not to mention how rapid his chest was going up and down. Worry began to run through her

That's when she noticed a pink leaf in his hair, there was more it was in his clothes. There was no doubting it, she knew what these were.

"Fuck Kyoya, what were you doing around Sakura Trees!"

(!)- Nanovore- hmmmmm i guess your just not even worthy to be a herbivore

(2) Russianettes- I made that u i cant bother with saying the Russian twins please excuse it

Oh yeah i know that Hibari went Verrrrrry OC...Did you like it?


	16. His Only Devil

_**Hello guys sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I must start by wishing everyone happy new year and all the best i hope in stored for you, May you enjoy it and live it to the fullest. I struggled so much to di this chapter motivation on and off and so much going on otherwise at the moment. i really hope you enjoy this chap and also please check out my new fic...Not Classified!. Eto...thats the actual name hehe ^^" i never really knew how to name it but judging by the plot i think that suits it best its another Hibari fic it will be more saucy and what can i say...full of tension. Trust me its high tension itself on another level, so far it might be a little suckish since its only one chap giving an highlight but look at it, check it out, it might be something to look forward to.**_

_**I hope you like this chap and also that you can leave a review. Hope you enjoy...thank you**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**His Only Devil**

6:00 came and Cylest was laying on the bed waiting and waiting for Kyoya to arrive. Last night she had officially decided to go and hunt him down and relentless of whether they were in public or not fuck him senseless and de flower him, well….she would be de flowered too.

Wait…does Kyoya need to be de flowered- first of all is he a virg-

Slam.

The front door down stairs closed and she immediately jumped out the bed and headed downstairs.

Kyoya was greeted by a running Cylest who came down the stairs. She was as usual in one of his white school shirt.

"Cylest" He smiled….and then….dodged.

"BAKA! You had me here all night worried about you, you didn't even text to say you were alright"

"you sound like an upset wife" he said deadpan

"So what, and what if I _do_ become your wife!"

"Then I'd fuck you right now" he said with a smirk

She went scarlet. "Don't overpower me with sex!"

"I wasn't" he said talking a staggering step.

"Yes you were!" She froze, "Whats wrong with you?"

He was silent. He stood there. Something was wrong, he did smile when he saw her he did reply but something was off… completely off, his clothes were ragged and he looked dirty and beaten up.

"Kyoya?"

She walked towards him and halfway there he fainted. She caught him in time and crumbled with him to the floor she lifted him up turning him around on the ground.

"Kyoya what's wrong?" He wasn't responding he passed out but he was breathing, he was having a fever, he was very hot and his cheeks were getting red not to mention how rapid his chest was going up and down. Worry began to run through her

That's when she noticed a pink leaf in his hair, there was more of it was on his clothes. There was no doubting it, she knew what these were.

"Oh no….Kyoya….what were you doing….around Sakura Trees!"

* * *

Cylest woke up all tired and exhausted and looked over at Hibari. He was still panting like hell with flustered cheeks as the fever took over. She spent the entire night by his bed side watching him and tending to his fever yet regardless of all her effort it only went down a little bit.

She got up off her legs pulling herself up and made her way downstairs to add water to the pot to boil like she had done a thousand times before. By the time the water was completely boiled she headed upstairs and dipped the rag in it and rested it on his forehead.

On cue he opened his eyes and stared at her

"You're finally awake, thank God" Cylest raked her hand through his hair and stared at him. "I'm so glad you're ok, I mean, you seemed as if death itself was lying beside you, you don't know how worried I was"

He sighed and tried to answer her but his voice felt distant not to mention he felt dizzy and weak.

"I'm gonna go to the pharmacy, I can't have you like this…" She rose to her feet and dashed out the room. She ran through the rack of clothes that Hibari had and found a casual looking shirt in his closet. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

…..

"Ummm, I would like to know if you have anything for Sakura sickness" She looked at the woman across the desk.

"You mean for cherry blossoms?"

"Y-yes that's it, or not, anyways, do you have it?"

"I'm sorry no, that's an advance and expensive medication and rarely are there cases with it so we do not purchase it in the market.

Cylest frowned and smiled at the pharmacist, "Thank you for your help though" She walked through the aisles and headed out the building. She was about to turn when she heard an over familiar voice.

"Get here you stupid cow" She turned to dodge a child in a cow suit in time, yet not the one that came after, the Italian silverette; Gokudera.

Both of them fell on the ground. Cylest heard Tsuna and Yamamoto in the back ground when she came to. Gokudera was still on top of her and he seemed to have come to at the same time. She squinted her eyes as the sun shined on her as she lay on the side walk with the boy on top of her. Gokudera got up and then looked down to see the brunette moaning beneath him and immediatly shot up off her his face as red as a tomato.

"D-damn woman! Don't you know when to-"

"Ma ma…atleast help her up before you start accusing her" Yamamoto said helping Cylest up. She brushed her bang into place and turned to Gokudera. She death glared him, he immediately flinched and backed away

"Ano…..Cylest kun, what caused you to come to town." Tsuna said to her.

"Aumm I came to the pharmacy to get some medication for Kyouya"

"Oh, we were just on our way to his house" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Wait- Hibari allows you to come in his house"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "No but…we were gonna try" _Actually reborn forced us to._

Cylest stared at him, "But why were you gonna look for him"

They began to walking heading the house, Tsuna was the one to answer her question, "Well last night Hibari fell in a trap and was surround by Sakura trees"

"I see" Cylest said as she walked side by side with them,._ So it is the sakura that's making him so sick after all, _now that she looked at them properly, they were all covered in bandages and bruises. Gokudera also seemed to have what looked like a broken arm since it was wrapped up and supported, Yamamoto looked like he suffered damages to his head too, only Tsuna didn't look that beaten up_. _ The walk back to Hibari house was not long it was quite short. "I went to the pharmacy to get some medication but-"

"Relax Cylest that's why we're here" Yamamoto said reassuringly, "We brought a medication for him"

Cylest looked at Yamamoto and hugged him, "Thank you so much, I've been worried so much about him, the pharmacy doesn't have it so the moment I stepped out the pharmacy I began to fret already worrying about what I'd have to do…" She pushed open the gates of Hibari's house. "From last night I've been trying to deal with his fever but I can't get it go down. Would you like some tea first before we go up to see him?"

Tsuna stared at her in amazement and so did the others as the silence pulled on, _ go to see him? It was already bad enough by going next to his residence_. Tsuna broke it with a laugh, "Your allowing us to go in the house. Hibari will kill us if we step foot-"

"No he won't, your helping him, plus the type of person he is he will feel indebted to you, I'm sure he'll just use this as an opportunity to pay his debt back to you." She said as she opened the gate and walked through the yard. Hibird was flying around and landed on her shoulder as she made her way inside. They all went in the side room that gave a good view of the entire backyard and each sat on cushions. Cylest made her way to the kitchen and went and heat some tea.

"Woah, Hibari's house is big" Tsuna said looking around

"And clean" Yamamoto added

Cylest returned closing the slide door and sat down in front of them. She had given them their teas and now tended to hers by taking a sip. She pulled off her cap and rested it on the ground.

"Umm, once again I'm sorry" Gokudera said looking away blushing

"Oh no that's ok it was a hard fall but I'm alright plus you don't have to be apologizing so many times this would be the sixth time so trust me it's ok"

"Yea but I just…."

"Huh" she tilted her head to the side looking at him dumbfounded.

"I mean-"

"Ahhhhh! Cylest kun blood is dripping from your head!" Tsuna said groveling back as he pointed at the puddle of blood beside Cylest that was growing while she tilted her head

Cylest looked down to see the blood and stared at it slightly alarmed.

"I guess that hard hit was pretty hard" Yamamoto said looking at her.

…

Gokudera handed the last roll of bandage to Yamamoto who helped Cylest wrap it around her head. She released the hair she was hold as he fell over the head band.

"It's ok Gokudera you don't have to worry, its jus a bad hit it will heal in about a week or so"

Gokudera sighed and looked down. He feared his life and the fact that he allowed himself to do that in front of the tenth Vongola boss. Tsuna looked at Alyce and sighed, "You don't understand, your Hibari's property and hurting you will result in us getting bitten to death"

"What do you mean by property?"

"Hibari will kill anyone who hurts, touch or destroy things that belong to him"

"But we're just….we're just" She looked away. They were lovers. But judging by what happened last night that made them awfully intimate, she cleared her throat, "Lovers"

"Which makes it even worse, Kyoya will kill us if we touch you" Yamamoto laughed resting his hand on her shoulder.

"**HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**" Tsuna shrieked as the slide door slammed open and Hibari was standing there a dark aura clouding around him. Kyoya's eyes moved from Tsuna, to Gokudera then Yamaoto, yamamoto's hand, Cylest and then back to Yamamoto's hand.

It took them about 5 seconds to realize, scrap what Cylest said, right now they were intruding his property. Plus, Yamamoto froze on the spot going pale, not only was he intruding but his hand was touching Cylest. They wanted to move, but honestly….they were all frozen under his stare.

He pulled her up off the ground immediately pulling her to his body and then glaring at the three who backed away in the corner pressing their bodies against the wall completely terrified.

"K-kyoya…you woke up?" She turned to him but he was busy death glaring the three guardians. She moved in front of him, damn his aura was deadly, she got his attention and spoke, "Why are you up?"

"Why are **they** here?"

"They came to _help_"

"_help?"_

She sighed and picked up the medication and showed him, "Calm down…how about we go to a next room" She said resting her hands on his shoulder, _gosh Kyoya feels so tense, nonetheless I need to get him out this room, its either he'll kill them or they'll die from fear._

"This injury…" He said touching the bandage that was around her head.

"It's okay we can talk in the room"

She pulled him out the room holding onto his hand regardless of the heat that was being converted by the contact due to the fever. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"If I'm right, your suppose to get one shot and-"

"The injury"

"Huh" Hibari glared at her and sighed, "I ran into Gokudera and I fell, it's not that bad"

"That Herbivore" He cursed getting up

"No-no! Just…Just relax its ok" She said pulling him back to sit down. She realized this was kind of easy since he was weak due to the sickness; however, he still wasn't to be underestimated. His will was stronger than anything you could imagine. "Let me inject you to make sure your ok." She took his hand and rubbed his skin before sticking the needle inside him and empting the contents. "I trust Tsuna and the others so I'm sure it will work, plus, look at you already, you seem quite ok" She said rubbing his cheek a little, color returning to his pale skin. "I'm so relieved the entire time you were so sick and I barely even slept because I was so worried…you don't know how relieved I am"

"You were wasting your time worrying" he said looking away.

Cylest pulled on a strand of his bang and watched as he turned to her slightly alarmed, something he wasn't used to she could easily tell. "Don't you dare push away my sympathy Hibari Kyoya….I'll kiss you to death" She said before leaning in and brushing her lips against his. She smiled as she eased back up, but suddenly was drawn back to Kyoya who pulled her back to his lips and smiled.

"Then do it, punish me"

Cylest couldn't help but giggle at his words.

Exactly how did it reach to this? The first time she met him he was so mean. His eyes were cold, he could stare you to death, and he was fearsome, strong and so…distant. Now she found herself under the spell of loving him, under the spell of needing him. He pulled her into his lap and pulled her against him. Yes….just like this….she never needed anyone, she never depended on anyone, but Kyoya he was just so….

She leaned in and kissed him.

He was so important. They were two different types of people, but opposites attract. They fell in love quite quickly, 6 months…and she already felt like she would die for him.

She broke the kiss and stared at him. Stare into those endless gray orbs that showed no fear, "I love you"

There was a loud crash outside and she rushed into the room were the sound came from. She saw Tsuna in hyper mode ready to attack… Amay? Behind was the rest of the crew ready to take action

"Amay….what-what are you doing here?"

The maid turned to her master and smiled. "Young master, I came to deliver this to you"

Cylest looked in her hand to see a CD. Kyoya came behind her and stared at the sight in front of him. Cylest dashed before him with a goofy grin on her face. "Before you say anything….calm down…"

10 minutes later.

Cylest pouted as she knelt in the sun in a straight line. It was Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Misaki, Sawako, Amay, Momo, Maya, Ayase and then Cylest. They all knelt in the sun horizantally in front of Kyoya who was now inside placing the CD the Tv. The entire slide door was pulled aside so they could see the entire room. The TV came to life and suddenly there was a roar of laughter.

"Hello there my wife!" A over familiar voice said, "This is Gayal Gail speaking and this is reaching out straight to my wife little Cylest." Gayal said. He was standing in front of the camera that was taping the video in a room, due to how it looked with the well designed furniture and fancy R on most of them, It pretty much looked like a hotel room. He was in tight ripped black jeans and a dark red deep V neck shirt and black boots buckled up under his knees.

"Well well, where to start. I hope you've finally recovered from witnessing me ripping your mother in two, but hopefully you have and maybe you will recover further things in the future love. I plan to settle the scores with you baby." He said coming up to the camera, his dark brown eyes glinting with glee. "Bring your little maids and yourself to Nortel Arena just outside Namimori this week Saturday by 5. There I will kill all your little maidens and anyone else you want to bring and finally settle the scores and take you as my wife"

"Tsk"

Cylest looked at Kyoya, he was looking away but at the same time she could see he was upset, no, thrilled. He wanted to send that man to death, bite him to death…in Kyoya's words, but damn he wanted to kill him… she could tell.

"Oh and Cylest sweetheart, don't forget to bring that little boyfriend of yours, he seems to love glaring everyone to death but I'll put his eyes to good use" He moved away from the screen and returned with a pair of piercings. "You see these, I'm gonna pierce these on you, but of course, I don't want to pierce your ears or your nose like mine, but" He came closer into the camera, "I'm gonna pierce down _there,_ right on your clit. I want you to know your mine, just like how I'm already pierced waiting for you. He moved the camera down to his zipper and unbuckled his pants and exposed his member that was actually pierced. He placed it back in his pants and came back to the screen with a grin on that handsome face as he put away the piercings, "Plus look at how erected I am talking about you, I can't wait to tie you up and **censored **until your unconscious. But anyways, don't forget to bring that boyfriend of yours and whoever else along with your maids, ciao"

The video went off and Hibari pulled out the cd broke it into pieces and tossed it in the trash beside the TV set. He turned to Cylest who was blushing like crazy including the rest of the maids.

"S-so brave…he just took it out like that" Misaki said under her breath

"And it as so huge" The russionettes said in unison

"I guess he did that because the video was sent to Cylest and not all of us" Amay said looking over at Cylest who was as red as a tomato.

"T-that's him" Tsuna said looking at Cylest. "That's the same person that attacked Namimori last night.

"That jackass attacked judaime and then ran off with Hibari after we tried to attack him at once"

Ran off with Hibari….Cylest mind trailed off, _you mean Gayal was the one who led Kyoya into the Sakuras, he's the one that set him up._

"His goal was to get Hibari after all" Yamamoto said getting up.

Hibari stepped in front of them and they immediately shuffled back into their correct positions immediately. He walked over to Cylest and pulled her by the arm, "Get up" He said to her. She gulped, _ he's being cold, I bet he's upset, he must be angry at Gayal for saying all that sexual stuff and for setting him up last night._

She rose to her feet with her head down. She felt him lean over and then suddenly bit her.

"Ouch! Ky-"

"Mine"

She stared back at him dumfounded. At first she thought he was upset, how could she think that. Hibari was jealous, but he wasn't upset.

"I have no intention from backing down" Amay said standing up.

"Neither do we Tsuna added, "He fought us last night and hurt our friends…" He fist tightened, "… so…. there's no way we're going easy on them, Cylest, we're coming with you…."


End file.
